After the War: New Beginning
by Rukia's Reflection
Summary: The war is over, but a new life is beginning for Rukia, Ichigo and his family. I promise, the story is better than the summary. :P
1. Chapter 1: The End

Chapter One: The End

"Rukia!" Ichigo screamed as he saw Aizen with Rukia in his arms, his zanpakuto pressed to her throat. His eyes met her gaze and held it, seeing the complete and total fear in her violet orbs. She looked like a rabbit caught in a hunter's trap. Tears rimmed her lashes as she knew she was too weak from battle, and could not escape the hold she was in. She knew that she was at the mercy of the traitor.

Ichigo was in a state of panic. _Oh, my god! I can't lose Rukia! This can't be happening! I can't attack him with her in that position; I'd risk hurting her!_

"Could this woman mean so much to you, Substitute?" Aizen drawled calmly as if they were having a conversation over tea together in his living room.

"Let her go, you coward!" Ichigo threw at him, desperately trying to think of a way to get Rukia away from Aizen without her getting hurt. He had to get her to safety. That was his number one priority at the moment.

"A coward, am I? Knowing what you are capable of, Substitute, would a coward be able to do this?"

To Ichigo's utter horror, Aizen slowly began to draw his zanpakuto across Rukia's throat. He could see that he had sliced heavily, her blood spraying out as if they were all in a Quentin Tarantino flick. Ichigo saw red at seeing Rukia's blood being shed, her unconscious body limp in Aizen's arms. Because of Ichigo's distress, his hollow decided that this was his time to shine.

_**They've hurt Queen, King! Let me out! Let me out!**_

Ichigo was too distracted to fight it this time, and his eyes became black with yellow irises as his mask covered his face. He launched himself towards Rukia as she plummeted to the ground below. He grabbed Rukia before she hit and left her in Byakuya's and Orihime's care, the latter not hesitating to begin healing the petite shinigami. Seeing that Rukia was safe, Ichigo launched back into the air to Aizen's position like a heat-seeking missile.

_**"You'll die for hurting her," **_he growled. He lunged toward Aizen, who shunpoed away from him. _**"Getsuga Tensho!"**_ he fired his attack at Aizen, surprisingly landing a hit. Ichigo chuckled. _**"Tired already? And I was just starting to play with you!"**_

Rukia watched with worry from where she was, Orihime having healed her already. She wanted so badly to help him, to fight with him as a team like they normally would, but she knew that she would only be a liability to him right now. It was like watching the battle with Grand Fisher all over again. All she could do was watch helplessly as Ichigo clashed swords with the traitor. Aizen was the only one left; Gin had already fallen, and Tosen had been taken out by none other than his betrayed lieutenant, Shuuhei Hisagi. Her heart thudded like a drum in her chest with each clanging sword strike, frightened for Ichigo's life.

Byakuya anxiously watched his sister out of the corner of his eye though he mostly watched the battle. Kurosaki certainly had gained better control over his hollow, but this was not cause for celebration. He was still in hollow form, unacceptable for a shinigami, even a substitute one. He gauged her reaction with concern. He could see how much she cared for him, even if she did not want to admit it. It was the same exact look of worry and anxiety that Hisana would always have set in her features before he would leave to battle a hollow. It was fear of not seeing him again, fear of not being able to say the things left unsaid, and most of all...there was love, and the fear that that love would die before her eyes. He subconsciously wondered what it was that she saw in this brash youth. But then, Rukia was never anything like her sister. Rukia was just about as brash as Ichigo at times; that much he could not cover up with the Kuchiki name. Perhaps they were perfect for each other, he mused. His attention was abruptly drawn back to the battle as she screamed a pained, high-pitched shriek-not unlike that of a wounded animal.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia shouted as she ran to his side. She saw where he had fallen, Aizen having crashed in a heap somewhere in the distance, blood spraying across the sky as he did so. The traitor was dead. Her fear was that the victor was as well. She could just barely sense his normally wild and strong reiatsu and it was fading faster than the tail of a shooting star flying across the sky. She could feel Orihime close behind her, and couldn't help but want to yell at her to stay back, but she knew that the girl was essential to Ichigo's survival. Rukia knew that Orihime's powers of rejection were Ichigo's only hope of recovery at this point. Rukia used her shunpo to reach him first, to make sure for herself if he was okay.

She got to his side, and was horrified that he was so still. "Ichigo!" she shouted again, and he stirred. "Ichigo, say something!" Her voice lowered to a barely audible whisper, "Don't leave me..."

Ichigo opened his eyes, now back to their original amber hue, though not with the usual spark of life they normally held. He locked his eyes with her worried gaze. "Calm down, midget. I'm n-not dead, yet." He managed a soft chuckle before he went into a coughing fit to rival one of Captain Ukitake's, coughing up blood as he tried to sit up.

"Shh, don't try to move," she said tenderly, placing his head in her lap, stroking his unruly tangerine-colored hair gently.

"Is he dead?" Ichigo asked her, that being his only worry now that he knew she was safe, and alive.

"Yes," she answered. "He's gone."

"Good..." Ichigo passed out.

"Ichigo? ICHIGO!" Rukia cried out, desperate to see him so much as flutter an eyelid to show that he hadn't died on her. She just barely sense his reiatsu, and that scared the hell out of her.

Orihime immediately began to reject his wounds even before she stopped and knelt at his side. It took over an hour, but he finally awakened. "Ichigo," the auburn-haired beauty smiled softly, tears of joy in her eyes at seeing him awaken.

"Thank you, Orihime," he smiled gratefully back at her. His eyes immediately went to Rukia, who hadn't left his side, his head still resting comfortably in her lap. "Hey," he said gently.

She smiled lovingly at him, relief clear in her face. "Hey, yourself, idiot," she laughed softly. "You're going to be alright, now." She helped him sit up slowly. She looked at the ground, away from him, the hot tears threatening to fall once again. "I...I thought I had lost you."

He placed his hand under her chin and guided her face back in his direction. He looked deep into her eyes, as if probing her very soul. "Never," he said simply.

Orihime took this as her cue to leave them alone. She could see now that Ichigo only had eyes for Rukia. It hurt, yes, but Rukia was one of her best friends, and she would never hurt her by trying to steal Ichigo away from her. Especially not when it was clear that he loves her as much as he does. She smiled sadly as she turned away. _Yes, it hurts, but I only want you two to be happy_, she thought to herself as she went off to search for others in need of healing.

"Ichigo, I-" Rukia began, but he placed a finger to her lips.

"I know. We'll talk later," he smiled. She smiled back, knowing that he already knew what she was going to say. That was one of the many things she loved about their relationship. They always seemed to know what the other was thinking before it was said.

"My idiot son is alive!" Isshin ran towards them, interrupting their moment.

"Oi! Where the hell did you leave Karin and Yuzu? Are they alright?" Ichigo bellowed.

"They're safe at Urahara's with Tessai." Isshin reached a hand out to help his son stand, before pulling him into a big hug. "I'm glad you're alright, son. I don't think Masaki would have forgiven me if I had lost the man she died trying to save."

Ichigo was speechless. His dad had never really shown him affection like that. He hugged him back before pulling away quickly, realization dawning on him. "Wait a minute! How do you know Hat 'n' Clogs? And what the hell are you doing in a shinigami uniform? And is that a captain's haori you're wearing?"

"It's a long story, and one I will save until you're fully recovered," he winked.

"Your Royal Highness, are you telling me that Jushiro and I were right and that Ichigo is indeed your son?" Captain Kyoraku asked as he walked up.

"Royal Highness?" Ichigo and Rukia exclaimed at the same time.

"Thanks, Shunsui. You just let the cat out of the bag," Isshin groaned. "And didn't I tell you years ago, just to call me 'Isshin'?"

"Haha, I guess old habits die hard, old friend," Shunsui chuckled.

Ichigo looked from Kyoraku, to Ukitake, then back to his father, all of whom were simply smiling at him like they knew something he didn't...which was true in this case. "Oh yeah, Goat Chin," he muttered. "You've definitely got some explaining to do!"

"Later, son. Later, because this obviously concerns your sisters, as well, and I only wanna tell it once."

Rukia could only stare in shock. _What the hell is going on here? My captain knew about this and never said anything? Oh, well. I guess he figured it was Isshin's place to spill the beans. But still...and how did I never notice his reiatsu before? It's as wild as Ichigo's!_

A week later, Ichigo and Rukia sat on the roof of the Kurosaki home. Ichigo was fully recovered now, thanks to Captain Unohana.

A ceremony had been held for those lost in the Winter War, and the Vizards were planning a huge party to celebrate the end of the war, and their acceptance back into Soul Society. Even Yoruichi, Urahara, and Tessai were cleared of their supposed crimes, and were welcomed back with open arms.

Nel had come back with them from Hueco Mundo, not wanting to be left alone after the war. Her brothers, Dondochakka and Peshe, were never found and so she had no one. Isshin, Karin and Yuzu accepted her without question. She was in a gigai, and still a little girl since she was unable to return to her adult form after her battle with Espada 3. At Nel's request, Urahara had given her a gigai that would bond to her soul and allow her to grow as a normal child would. Nel was currently sleeping in Ichigo's bed, after having a nightmare and running straight for him to scare the monster away.

A companionable silence blanketed Ichigo and Rukia as they looked up at the clear night sky, the moon illuminating them.

"Rukia," he said her name softly, as if it were a sacred prayer.

"Yes?" she didn't turn her gaze from the twinkling lights above them.

"I'm sorry I worried you," Ichigo stated, sounding almost ashamed that he had allowed himself to get hurt.

Rukia turned to look at him, clearly shocked at his words. "If anything, _I_ should apologize for worrying _you_. If I had been more careful, Aizen would never have gotten a hold of me, and you wouldn't have had to let your hollow out."

It was Ichigo's turn to be surprised. "I'm pretty sure my hollow would have had to come out eventually. Aizen was tough. Especially when he went hollow." They both looked back to the sky. He sighed, then asked his next question, though he wasn't sure if he wanted the answer. "Are you afraid of my hollow form?"

Rukia looked at him again, straight into his eyes; it almost seemed like she was hurt that he would think that of her after all they'd been through. "How could I be afraid of something that's a part of you? I accept you for who you are, and that means all of you, Ichigo. If I don't trust your hollow form, how could I trust you? I know that you can control your hollow, and that you would never hurt anyone close to you when in that form."

His mind went back to when he went full hollow and had almost killed Uryuu when he had gotten in the way during his fight with Ulquiorra. He shook the thought away and his mind returned to the present conversation. "I was just wondering, because Orihime is scared shitless whenever I go hollow."

"Maybe she doesn't know you as well as I do," Rukia said softly, but there was an edge to her voice, almost as if she were offended by having her actions compared to those of their friend. Her gaze never left the stars above them. She thought of Orihime as a close friend, yes, but her obsession with Ichigo was wearing on everyone's nerves, especially Rukia's. A blind monkey could see that Ichigo didn't return Orihime's feelings, but Orihime herself was too blind to see that she wasn't anything more than a close friend to Ichigo, and that _she _had someone trying to get _her _attention all along. Uryuu, it was just as obvious, was more than entranced by the girl, but she treated him as only a trusted friend. Rukia had a feeling that things might change now that Orihime had finally realized that the door to Ichigo's heart was closed to her.

Ichigo resolved to take the plunge. He reached out to gently guide her face around so that she was looking in his eyes. He surprised her by pulling her into a tight hug, effectively gaining her full attention. "I was so scared when I couldn't feel your reiatsu when we were fighting in Hueco Mundo. I thought you were dead, and I went nuts. Just ask Nel. If I had known where you were, I would have been at your side in an instant." He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you. And then I found out you were okay, and I was so incredibly proud of you to have beaten an espada. And for you to survive that, just to have Aizen try to take you from me...that was it. My hollow took over and I didn't care, I just wanted the bastard dead."

"Ichigo..."

He took a deep breath and continued, making sure he said his piece before he lost the nerve. "I don't think anyone knows me as well as you do, Rukia," his voice was soft and tender as he held her gaze, his face-he was sure-was red as the fruit she affectionately used as his nickname, and he could see a pretty blush by the light of the moon shining on her face. "And maybe I'm full of myself, but I don't think even Renji knows you as well as I do now."

She couldn't speak. Her eyes searched his for some meaning to what he was telling her; to see if it was what she dared to hope it was. Her heart was thudding in her chest for a different reason now. _Ichigo...what are you telling me?_

"I don't think I've ever told you this before, but if I have, it bears repeating. After my mother died, my world was in a constant state of mourning. The rain just wouldn't stop. Not even my sisters could bring me out of it. And then I met you. And the more I was around you I realized something." He swallowed hard, but the lump in his throat just would not leave him. He was never really the romantic type, even if he did enjoy reading and re-reading Shakespeare's sonnets and plays, it was different to act on the things he read. Then again, he had never-until now-met anyone he deemed as worthy of being romantic with. But then, she always did seem to bring out the best in him. "Rukia...you stopped the rain."

She gasped. She had never heard him be so forward with her, so open. So honest. He was laying his heart bare for her. _Is he trying to say what I think he's trying to say?_ She wanted him to say it first. She was surprised when he didn't say anything, but instead acted on his instincts. He slowly leaned in towards her until his lips pressed to hers with a gentle passion. She was only still for a moment, and when the shock wore off she kissed him back with all the emotion she had been holding back for a while now.

When the kiss ended, he spoke again. "I love you, Rukia Kuchiki. And I don't care if your brother doesn't like me, or whatever. Nothing else matters to me, except the possibility that you love me, too."

Rukia smiled. Her eyes were tearing up at his tender words. She knew that she was seeing a side of him that no one had ever seen before, and probably never would. She somehow knew that this was a side of him that only she could invoke. The tears of joy fell from her eyes as she finally spoke. "Yes, Ichigo Kurosaki. I love you, too. I have ever since you fought Grand Fisher before I was taken back to be executed. And the whole time I was there, you were all I could think about. And then when you saved me...that was it. I knew my heart belonged to you, and only you."

They shared another kiss before laying back and watching the stars together in a comfortable silence once more, before climbing back inside.

Rukia gently picked Nel up and carried her to Yuzu and Karin's room. Isshin had insisted that Rukia sleep in Ichigo's room again, as the two were obviously a couple. He had gotten a new bed for her, giving Nel her old one.

Rukia watched her sleep for a moment after tucking her in tightly. Nel looked so sweet and innocent while she slept, you would never think she was anything other than a little girl. Rukia gently pushed a strand of hair off of Nel's face and smiled. Without thinking about what she was doing, she leaned down and kissed Nel on the forehead.

She didn't realize it, but Ichigo had seen the whole thing. He watched her with a gentle smile on his face, marveling at how natural Rukia was with her mothering instinct, when she had never had a mother herself.

"You're good at that, you know," Ichigo smirked when she had closed the door to his sister's room.

"What?" Rukia asked, genuinely confused.

"Taking care of her," he answered.

"Are you getting soft on me, Strawberry?" Rukia teased with a smile as she shut his bedroom door behind her.

"No, midget, I'm not getting soft on you. It was just an observation." He pulled a shirt from his dresser and changed into it. Rukia opted to change in the closet, per usual, and emerged wearing a knee-length short-sleeved satin night gown that looked more like one of her everyday dresses rather than sleepwear.

"Whatever," she smiled at him. She laughed gently, and her smile grew a little sad. "I would try to take care of any little children that came along when we were living in Inuzuri. I remembered what it was like to not have anyone to care for you, and I felt like I should be that person for them. So yeah, I guess it does just come natural to me."

They curled up in his bed, tonight, falling asleep in each others arms, a contented smile on both of their faces, knowing that neither would be plagued by the nightmares they had both encountered since the end of the war.

And that is how Isshin found them the next morning.

"Well, well, well! What have we here?" his booming voice echoed through the small room, jolting the couple awake rather abruptly. Rukia and Ichigo bolted up to sitting positions on the bed, Ichigo glaring daggers at his father, Rukia holding a hand to her chest in an attempt to slow her racing heart.

"Jeez, old man! Are you trying give us heart attacks?" Ichigo bellowed angrily.

"I'm just anxious to know when I can expect my grandchildren!"

"It's not like that, you pervert! We just slept!" Ichigo's voice was even louder, as if trying to overpower his father's voice.

"Oh, how modest my son is!"

"QUIET!" Rukia shouted, louder than both Kurosaki males. Afterward, it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. "Enough! We only slept, Kurosaki-san! Give us a break!"

After finally getting downstairs and having breakfast, Isshin addressed them all. "I need to tell you all something that I've been hiding from you. A secret that only your mother and a few others knew." He took a deep breath. Before he could continue, Rukia spoke.

"This is a family discussion. I should leave. Come on, Nel," she said as she stood to leave the table, motioning to the little girl.

"Stop right there, Rukia, and you, too, Nel. I don't think there is a person here that doesn't consider you two a part of the family by now. And, Rukia, I'm not just blowing smoke when I call you my third daughter." He smiled. "Besides, I know that one of these days I'll get to call you my _daughter-in-law_." He smiled at the intense blush on both Rukia's and Ichigo's faces. He wasn't as stupid as they all thought he was. That was just an act. He saw how they looked at each other when they thought no one was watching...including each other.

Rukia sat back down in her chair next to Ichigo. She was both embarrassed and touched at Isshin's words, the look on his face revealing that he had pieced it together some time before now, when they'd only admitted their feelings to each other just last night. She tried not to look at Ichigo as their legs accidentally brushed against each other under the table. Nel just picked up her fork again and continued eating as if there had been no interruption.

"Okay, here's the first bombshell: I am the next in line for the throne of the Soul King."

"WHAT?" Ichigo and Rukia each spat out their milk at his confession, Rukia blushing as she realized it had all gone in Isshin's face.

Karin and Yuzu sat there in shock. Karin had filled Yuzu in on everything to do with Soul Society as far as she knew. Isshin had already told them a week ago that he was a shinigami when he had taken them to Urahara's for safety. But this...this was a huge deal.

Nel smiled really big. "Yay! I'm gonna be a pwincess!" she shouted excitedly, her little legs kicking away under the table, her hand raised in the air triumphantly, the fork still in it. Ichigo and Rukia sweat dropped at the same time.

Isshin chuckled lightly at everyone's reactions as he dried his face on his napkin. "That's right. I am royalty, which makes you three royalty. And furthermore, not only was I a shinigami, also the captain of the 14th Division."

"What do you mean 14th division? There're only 13 squads," Ichigo replied.

"Actually, no," Rukia interjected. "There used to be a 14th division, but due to some event-which I'm guessing was your falling in love with your human wife and being exiled-the squad was broken up and divided amongst the other 13. The 14th squad was in charge of the living realm, and the entire squad was stationed here permanently, only returning to Soul Society to report any strange occurrences. After Squad 14 was dismembered, the responsibility over the living realm fell to Squad 13, with only a handful of the members being sent to the living realm at any given time, in the hopes that such an incident would be prevented in the future."

"That's right, third-daughter," Isshin winked at her. "But I guess history king of repeated itself in your case, ne?" He laughed at how red her face turned. He took a sip of coffee and returned to his story. "When I met Masaki, it was love at first sight. I abandoned my post, abandoned my title, Urahara helped me with a human gigai, and the rest is history. My powers were sealed in that gigai, and only recently did I get them back fully. Being of the royal family, I had a higher concentration of reiatsu-Ichigo, you know this first-hand. Thus, the gigai couldn't seal it completely. About the time Rukia first showed up in town, it started returning, little by little. Mainly because at first I thought that Soul Society had sent her to bring me back to face punishment. I wasn't going to leave my family, so I had Kisuke remove the seal on my reiatsu."

Ichigo just sat there, his expression a mirror image of the looks on Karin's and Yuzu's faces. And while Rukia was shocked, she had been able to sense his reiatsu for a while now, but thought nothing of it, thinking it was only the same as how Chad, Orihime, and even Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro had developed reiatsu just from being around Ichigo. Nel was just listening intently, as if this were one of her bedtime stories, absentmindedly shoveling in bites of pancake as she watched Isshin tell his tale.

"So let me get this straight," Ichigo began, "You said you were the next in line for the throne. So it's our grandfather that's Soul King, now?"

"No, it's your uncle. I wanted nothing to do with becoming king, and my brother was a lot older than me, so it naturally went to him. He saw that I was bored with life in the Royal Realm, and suggested that I have a little fun and enroll in the Academy under an assumed name. I did, and eventually rose to the rank of captain, along with my friends; you know them as Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake." He let out a deep sigh, his face had turned serious again. "And now you know the truth. It's a lot to process, I know, but after the Winter War, you all needed to know where you stand." He pushed his chair back and stood. "Well, I'm off to the clinic. See you all later." And he left his children and Rukia to sit at the table and mull over what had been divulged.

"Wow," was all Karin could say.

"Dad's a prince..." Yuzu murmured. "I just can't see him acting all prim and proper in a royal household."

"Ditto," Rukia and Ichigo agreed at the same time.

"I'm going to my room," Ichigo muttered, before standing and walking upstairs. Rukia almost followed, but figured he need some space right now.

Rukia watched the worried expressions creep onto all three girls' faces, and decided to break the somber mood. "Come on, girls," she said as she stood and started clearing the table. "I'll help clean up."

Karin and Yuzu were unusually quiet as they all cleared the table and took the dishes to the sink. Yuzu washed the dishes, while Rukia dried them, and Karin put them away. Nel just sat on the counter and watched, even her expression wasn't as cheery as normal.

Yuzu blushed before speaking. "Rukia-chan?" she began timidly.

"Yes, Yuzu?" Rukia smiled at the girl she had become so close to over the past year or so. She thought it was so cute how Yuzu could still act so shy even around people she knows.

"Could I call you 'nee-chan'?" Yuzu blushed brighter if that were possible.

Rukia was speechless, and was further shocked when Karin spoke, her eyes showing excitement, which was something Karin usually doesn't show for anything except soccer.

"Yeah, Rukia, can we? You know we will one day, anyway."

Rukia giggled. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes at their words. She regained her senses and finally managed to speak. Even with Renji and the others in Inuzuri she had never felt this sense of belonging. This strong sense of family; of being accepted because you were wanted, not because you had no choice other than being alone. "I would be honored for you to call me your sister." The girls smiled at her as they finished the dishes.

"Me, too, Rukia-nee-chan!" Nel squealed, causing the other three to giggle, and Rukia walked over and hugged her.

"Yes, Nel, you can call me that, too, if you like."

Isshin saw and heard the whole thing from the door that led from the kitchen to the back of the clinic. He smiled. "Welcome to the family, Rukia, Nel," he whispered to himself. He turned to go to his office and sat down at his large desk. He looked at the framed picture of him, his wife, and the kids together for one of the last times before her death. _Masaki? Could we really ask for a better family? _He sighed. He knew that if Masaki were here now she would love the additions to their household just as much as he does.

Ichigo had way too much information floating around his brain. The news from his father was staggering to say the least. _I'm royalty? This is too much... _He was jolted out of his thoughts when he heard soft footsteps enter the room.

"Are you alright, Ichigo?" Rukia asked quietly as she entered their room, closing the door gently behind her.

"Yeah, just a lot to process, you know?" He realized he had been staring at the ceiling for about an hour, now. He sat up, making room for her to sit.

"I can understand that," she said as she sat on his bed next to him. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Nothing to really talk about, but I mean, where does that put us? Do we have to move to Soul Society officially now? Or what? Does anyone besides Kyoraku and Ukitake realize who Dad is?" He sighed. "I have so many questions, but don't know how to ask my old man any of them, or even if I want to know any more."

Rukia flashed him a gentle knowing smile. "That's how I was when Nii-sama told me about my sister. I wasn't sure what I should ask, or if I even wanted to know, so I can definitely understand where you're coming from." She took his hand in hers, lacing her fingers with his. "But know this. It doesn't change things between us. I'm still here, and I will be for as long as you want me here."

He took in her appearance for the first time that morning. She was wearing one of her simple cotton short-sleeved dresses-despite it being the middle of winter-, and her face had a bright, glow to it that he didn't think he had ever seen before. She just seemed to radiate happiness today, and it made her beautiful indigo eyes sparkle with life. He couldn't resist those lips that were curling up into a winning smile of their own free will. He leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Thank you, Rukia."

"For what?"

"I don't know, just...thank you."


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

A/N: I don't think I said this before, but I'll clarify.

_**Bold and italicized is Ichigo's hollow talking in his head. This with quotes is him speaking out loud when he's out.**_

_Just italicized is Ichigo's or anyone's thoughts. With quotes is when Ichigo's talking to his inner hollow._

Thank you to all who have read and reviewed the last chapter. If you've read the first chapter, and didn't know, I had to repost, as I forgot to add some things the first time. My sincerest apologies. If you haven't read the repost, go back and skim it, or some things won't make sense. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Bleach or anything to do with it; if I did, I would be filthy rich and would be writing stuff for episodes instead of for a fanfic. ;P

_**Chapter Two: The Beginning**_

It was about a month before things got back to normal after the Winter War. Ichigo and Rukia had settled back into school. Ichigo forced Rukia to not use her memory eraser on Ochi-sensei and to make up the missed work alongside him, with him helping her when she got lost. She didn't like it, but went along with it anyway. Nel was actually making friends in her preschool class...that is, when she wasn't spitting on the other children when they fell and scraped their knees on the playground. While they knew that she was only trying to heal their wounds, Ichigo and Rukia had to keep reminding her that it wasn't normal for children to have healing properties in their saliva.

It was a sunny Sunday morning and they were all seated at the table for breakfast. Rukia insisted that she help Yuzu in the kitchen, while Karin set the table with Ichigo's help. As they settled in to eat, their meal was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Yuzu jumped up and ran to answer it. Upon opening the door, she was greeted by a slightly smiling face topped with bright red hair pulled back in a high ponytail. "Hi, Abarai-san! Come on in!" Yuzu led him back to the dining area, where Ichigo and Rukia looked up in surprise.

"Renji, what are you doing here?" Rukia asked around a mouthful of pancakes. She knew it wasn't ladylike to talk with her mouth full, but she also knew that she didn't care. Yuzu's pancakes were just too damn good.

Ichigo smirked, seeing how Renji's mouth started to water at the sight of the pancakes. _Geez, does this guy never eat?_ "Sit down, free loader," Ichigo teased, using Urahara's nickname for him.

"Yeah, moocher! Sit down and mooch off of us instead of Mr. Hat 'n' Clogs!" Nel added with a huge grin, knowing that 'moocher' was another nickname for the red-headed shinigami at the Urahara Shoten.

Renji frowned, furious at the use of those hated nicknames, but accepted the offer as if nothing was said. "Thanks! It looks delicious!" He eyed the huge plate of pancakes, the scrambled eggs, and the toast that littered the table.

"Thank you, Abarai-san," Yuzu smiled brightly.

"Yuzu, please; just call me Renji, already!"

Yuzu blushed. "Right; sorry, Renji, I keep forgetting." The smile never left her face as she went to get Renji a plate and silverware. She set a glass of milk next to him.

"Geez, do you never eat?" Ichigo finally voiced his thoughts as he watched Renji pile his plate high with big servings of everything on the table.

Rukia laughed. "You never change, Renji!" She turned to the rest of them, still shoveling in her own pancakes as she talked. "When we were in Inuzuri, we finally told him he had to steal his own food, because we were all tired of stealing extra just for him!"

"Ha ha, Rukia," Renji said, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he gave her a dirty look. "It's not my fault that I had a big appetite!"

"Speaking of big appetites," Karin began. "What's with yours this morning, Rukia?"

Isshin's eyes glistened with hope. "Could it be? Is my third-daughter carrying my grandchild? Ichigo, you do-" He was shut up by Ichigo's fist connecting with his face.

"Shut up, Dad," he shoved a bite of his pancakes in his mouth and, unlike his fiancee, chewed it up before speaking, but Karin beat him to the punch.

"So, pineapple head, what brings you here?" Karin asked, smirking. She had heard Jinta call him that nickname, as well.

Renji gave her a dirty look, but then continued with his task. That one was just as bad as her older brother. _Why can't she be sweet like her sister? _"I've been sent to deliver a summons to all of you. You are to report to Soul Society at the end of the week to attend a meeting before all captains and lieutenants."

Rukia almost dropped her fork in alarm. "For what?" she asked, her voice shaky. _What's going on?_ she thought.

"Well, they want to officially recognize Ichigo as a shinigami, not just a substitute. I was told that all of you were needed to discuss matters pertaining to the Royal Family. I wasn't given any more information on that subject, though. I was only told that you must attend that meeting."

"But why do they want to recognize me as a shinigami? Don't I have to be dead for that?" Ichigo protested.

Isshin stopped eating and just looked at his son. "You mean Kisuke really didn't explain that to you, son?"

"Explain what, Dad? Spit it out!"

"In order for a human to become a shinigami in the first place, one must either have power transferred to them from another shinigami, or they must be dead. As it's not Rukia's power your using now, then what conclusion can you draw from that?"

Ichigo just sat there, dumbfounded. "You mean I'm...d-dead?"

Rukia just stared at him. "I'm sorry, Ichigo. I thought you realized it. Your soul chain was cut, and your soul booster was destroyed. You even told me you had to fight off your hollow in order to survive and not become a hollow yourself when Urahara was training you."

Ichigo looked at her, speechless for a moment. "So...my body's nothing but a glorified gigai, huh?"

"Pretty much," Isshin answered.

"Well, then," Ichigo replied. "I guess I don't really feel any different than when I was alive, so it really shouldn't bother me." He continued eating. Rukia just looked on in wonder at how well he took the news. She shrugged, then continued eating as well.

"It's settled then," Isshin said. "Don't make any plans for the weekend, everyone." He smiled really big. "We're having a family trip to the Soul Society!" Everyone sweat dropped at his antics.

"Um, could I have some more pancakes?" Renji asked innocently.

Yuzu smiled widely at him as she put more on his plate. "Here you go, moocher!"

Renji just stared at her in shock. _So much for that sister being sweet...They're both just like their brother!_

The week passed quickly, with Saturday morning bringing them all to Urahara's shop to use his senkaimon, so that Karin and Yuzu were able to travel to Soul Society since they were still alive. Urahara was going with them as he was captain of 12th Division again, after Kurotsuchi had been banished-and for good this time-in light of some shady experiments, and the discovery of what he had done in his experiments on the Quincies.

Urahara had opted to live in the living world, his being that he wanted to aid Ichigo and Rukia with hollows and the like. Not to mention he just couldn't bring himself to abandon Jinta and Ururu like that. He trusted Nemu to keep things going on Soul Society's end with the squad, while he checked in when needed.

"We'll finally see where Rukia comes from," Yuzu said excitedly.

Ichigo just rolled his eyes and smiled at his little sister. He was amazed though, that Karin seemed so calm. Yuzu, while excited, seemed a little apprehensive about having her soul messed with in order to travel through the gate, despite many assurances that she would be fine, and wouldn't feel a thing. Karin, on the other hand, was merely waiting for the gate to open, a look of pure boredom on her face, as if this were old hat to her. She did keep shooting odd glances at Yuzu, as if willing her to calm down. Ichigo blew it off as her normal nonchalant attitude, and focused on the situation at hand.

"Yay! I've never been to Soul Society!" Nel jumped up and down excitedly.

"I don't know about you, Ichigo, but I think it'll be kinda funny to see an Arrancar just traipsing down the streets of Seireitei without conflict," Rukia smirked. Ichigo returned the smirk. They both knew that Nel would be in no danger while being in Soul Society, as she had been recognized as helping the shinigami against Aizen and the Espada.

They passed through the gate easily, and before long, they were in the air above Seireitei.

"DAMN YOU, KISUKE!" Isshin screamed as they plummeted towards the ground. Ichigo made for Karin, and Isshin grabbed Yuzu to shunpo them to the ground without getting hurt. Before Ichigo could reach Karin, however, she had shunpoed on her own, and had landed safely on the ground with Rukia and the others.

"Where did you learn that?" Rukia looked at her, amazed.

Karin looked like a kid who'd been caught getting in the cookie jar. "Umm, I-I just p-picked it up from watching you two. Yeah! That's it! I guess I just have a natural talent for it...? He he."

"Whatever," Ichigo shook his head at his sister's reaction. _Is she hiding something from us? Something's going on...oh well. I'll get it out of her later._

_**Are you really that stupid, King? Obviously she's got something up her sleeve! Royal Family, or not, you don't just suddenly learn shunpo!**_

___Yeah, yeah, I'll deal with it later, now shut up!_ Ichigo shouted in his head to Ogihci.

_Whew, that was close_, Karin sighed heavily and fell in step behind the others as they headed to the 1st Division meeting hall. Yuzu's eyes were wide as saucers as she looked at her twin. Kisuke gave them a sideways glance from behind his ever-present fan. Karin shot him a look that said he was dead for good if he said one word. He chuckled slightly, and turned his attention to the way ahead of them.

"So why do you think they want to acknowledge me as a full-fledged Soul Reaper, all of the sudden?" Ichigo asked as the 1st Division headquarters came into view. The others had already been given honors for their part in destroying the traitors to Soul Society. Orihime was completely cleared of her traitor status, as it was decided unanimously that she acted to save others. Chad was given a substitute soul reaper type title; Uryuu was given honors as well, and a promise that no other Quincies would be harmed as long as they kept the balance. Renji and Rukia were both pardoned for disobeying their orders, and were acknowledged for their part in Hueco Mundo.

"I don't know," Rukia answered, just as clueless as the others were as to the nature of this meeting. She had no idea what was going on, but Captain Ukitake had assured her that it was nothing that endangered anyone's life.

They arrived at the First Division meeting hall and entered to find all of the other captains and lieutenants lined up in their respective places. Shinji had been given back his spot as captain of the 5th Division, and Rukia was happy to see Momo back to her old self, standing next to him. She had taken it hard when Aizen was defeated, but with help from Toshiro and Izuru, she was able to recover and realize that she'd been deceived from the beginning. Kensei had been given his title back as captain of 9th Division, a still slightly injured Shuuhei beside him. Rojuro was given back his spot as captain of 3rd Division, Izuru standing at his side. Urahara moved to stand in his spot in line, Nemu stood by his side, emotionless as always, not even showing that she registered that her 'father' was no longer her captain. Those in the Shinigami Women's Society knew that she was actually ecstatic that Mayuri was gone, as he was never anything but wretched to her. Another change was Yoruichi standing next to Omaeda for 2nd Division, but she was only filling in for Soi Fon until she recovered fully. Yoruichi had only accepted 3rd seat in the division, and might challenge Omaeda one day for lieutenant. She winked at them as they walked in, causing Ichigo to blush, and Isshin just waved at her.

Not really knowing where else to stand, Rukia and Ichigo, Isshin and the girls stood beside Captain Ukitake who had no lieutenant. The rumor was that either Lisa, or Hiyori were possibly going to take that spot, but no decisions had been made on the matter for certain. The captain smiled warmly at them as they took their places beside him. He clapped Isshin on the shoulder, greeting his old friend.

"Ah, Isshin, they look just like their mother," Ukitake said as he regarded Karin and Yuzu.

"Thank you, sir," Yuzu smiled. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to bow, or salute, or what, so she settled on smiling. Karin just looked at him, nodding in acknowledgment of the compliment. She knew she looked more like their father, though. In her opinion, only Yuzu looked just like their mother.

"Please, call me Jushiro," he laughed. He looked down at Nel, and knelt down in front of her. "And you must be Nel. I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you yet, little one, though I've heard several stories." He patted her on the head with a smile. "Welcome to Soul Society." She smiled really big, surprised. She had half expected to be murdered upon entry by some of these shinigami, not welcomed by one of the captains. She now found the courage to let go of Rukia's shinigami robes.

From across the room, Toshiro accidentally caught Karin's eye, both blushing as they looked away before anyone saw, but it was already too late.

"Awww! I saw that Captain!" Rangiku squealed like a schoolgirl. "That's so adorable! But don't you know that Ichigo would probably kill you on the spot if he saw you flirting with his little sister?"

"Would you shut up, Rangiku?" he seethed. "I'm doing nothing of the sort!"

"You can't fool me, Captain!" she ruffled his hair, causing him to redden from anger, rather than embarrassment. Luckily he was saved from further humiliation, and Rangiku was allowed to live another day, by the appearance of the Head Captain. Toshiro made a mental note to tack on more paperwork for her later.

Head Captain Yamamoto entered the room and took his place at the front facing the other captains. "This meeting will now come to order." All officers turned their attention towards the front of the room. "The first order of business is, sadly, that I must report that the Spirit King was assassinated while we were fighting Aizen. Apparently, from what the Royal Guard has deduced, there was a follower of Aizen's within the Royal Guard, and was supposed to strike at a certain time. With Aizen's defeat, he received no different orders, and continued as planned. The mole was dealt with accordingly, and has been executed for insubordination, and treason to the Soul King and Soul Society. Let us have a moment of silence in honor of the Spirit King's passing." Everyone bowed their heads and were silent for a moment or two.

Ichigo's thoughts went to his father. _And that was a family member I'll never get to meet. _His gaze drifted to his father, and his face was a mask of shock. Ichigo hadn't seen his father cry since their mother had died, and that was saying something. But now Isshin's eyes were glistening with tears. Ichigo reached over and, rather uncharacteristically of him, put a hand on his father's shoulder, meeting his gaze, as if asking if he was okay.

Isshin merely nodded and smiled sadly at his son. _I really wanted them to meet my brother. I think they would have liked him, seeing as how he's just like me. Such is life, I guess. Oh, god! That means that either me or Ichigo have to step up to the plate! Aw, shit..._

Yamamoto signaled the continuation of the meeting. "And now for the reason I have called our guests to our meeting. Isshin Kurosaki, if you would step forward, please?"

Isshin gulped and proceeded to the front of the room, amidst whispers among all of the captains and lieutenants. Most of them remembered him, others were too new to their positions.

He still got a nervous feeling whenever he had to stand before Yamamoto. Even though technically, he was superior to the head captain, the old man still knew how to bring fear to his former student. It was like going to his office after getting caught, all over again; only this time, Shunsui and Jushiro weren't standing beside him.

"I'm sure many of you remember Isshin from his days as captain of the 14th Division. However, many of you may not know that this was only part of his life. The other being that he is the heir to the throne of the Spirit King!" Yamamoto waited for the whispers and murmurs to calm down, then continued. "Isshin, do you accept the title of Spirit King, succeeding your brother's place in the Royal Family?"

Isshin bowed respectfully in front of Yamamoto. "On one condition. That I'm allowed to stay in the living world with my girls. They are young and still have much living to do. Most importantly, they need me right now. I wish to spend my time in the living world with them, until they are older and no longer need me."

Yamamoto thought on the subject. Surprisingly, a playful grin graced his aged face. "As long as you promise to come back, this time, Isshin."

Isshin looked up at him and grinned. "I'll still keep up communication with Soul Society. I accept the duties expected of me."

"Very well. By the power invested in me as Head Captain of the Gotei 13, and in the absence of Central 46, I now pronounce you, Isshin Kurosaki, our new Spirit King! The official coronation will be held next month." He let the applause die down before continuing.

"On a much lighter note," Yamamoto began as Isshin walked back to the others, "I have another announcement to make. After much deliberation on this subject, I have decided to reinstate Squad 14. I am making this decision based on the fact that we obviously need a squad to stay in the living world at all times to monitor hollows and to help souls pass on. This was, after all, the former purpose of 14th Division." He cleared his throat. "As we have no Central 46 as of yet, I am the next highest authority below the Spirit King, himself. In light of the fact that Isshin has yet to be coronated as the Spirit King, I will make this decision myself. As such, I have decided who the captain of this squad shall be, should he accept. I see it only fitting, as his father precedes him in this role." His gaze fell on Ichigo. "Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki, please come forth." Ichigo swallowed hard and did as he was told. He walked until he was in front of Yamamoto. He could feel the sweat beading on his forehead as he approached the Head Captain. _Jeez, why do I suddenly feel like I've been called to the principal's office?_

"Ichigo, will you accept the position as captain of the 14th Division?"

A million thoughts raced through his mind. _I still have school to finish. But wait, he said that this squad would stay in the living world. What about Rukia? She'd have to stay here probably. Unless...I wonder..._

Ichigo looked directly at the Head Captain. "Head Captain Yamamoto; I have one question. Will I be able to choose my lieutenant, or have you chosen one already?"

"The decision will be yours to make if you accept the position," he answered.

"Without any opposition?"

"Yes, Ichigo."

"Then I accept," Ichigo stated.

"Very well, then." Yamamoto turned to his lieutenant, who held the captain's haori for Squad 14. Lieutenant Sasakibe presented Ichigo the haori, and he immediately put it on. Yamamoto waited until he had done so. "I now pronounce you to be the captain of the 14th division." He looked at Ichigo, and waited for the applause in the room to die down. "Now, I assume from your earlier question that you have someone in mind for your lieutenant, Captain Kurosaki? And who would that be?"

Ichigo turned to the other end of the room and caught Rukia's gaze. He didn't hesitate, and his voice didn't waver. "I choose Rukia Kuchiki." He could feel Byakuya's glare on him as he spoke the words, but he didn't care. It was Rukia's life, not his, and if she accepted, he shouldn't be able to stop her.

"Rukia Kuchiki of 13th Division, come forth," Yamamoto called out.

Only when nudged by her current captain, did she emerge from her shock and walk towards the front of the room. As she passed her brother, she could feel his cold gaze upon her and had to fight the shiver as she thought about the unpleasant discussion they would most likely have later. He would not be happy with her, as she was going to accept this. She _wanted _this; had wanted this for some time now. She bowed when she reached the head captain.

"Rukia Kuchiki, do you accept the nomination as lieutenant of the 14th division?"

"Yes, Head Captain, I accept," she said, loud and clear, her voice strong as she bowed her head in respect.

Yamamoto turned again to his lieutenant, and Sasakibe presented her with her lieutenant's badge. Ichigo tied it on her arm for her. "I now pronounce you to be Captain Ichigo Kurosaki and Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki of the 14th division. Please take your places in line as proud members of the Court Guard Squads. You will be expected to recruit your officers and other members within the next few months." A huge round of applause erupted in the room, making it seem like there were more people in there than there actually were. They heard a cat call from one direction and turned to see Rangiku standing next to a stoically clapping Toshiro, who was rolling his eyes at her antics. A whistle alerted them to Shinji's approval from the other side of the room, Momo blushing at her captain's outburst.

As Ichigo and Rukia stood in their places, Yamamoto tapped his cane on the floor. "If the majority accepts this decision, then let it be so. This concludes the meeting. That is all."

Rukia was surprised when Captain Ukitake wrapped her in a friendly hug. "Congratulations, Rukia!" He let go of her, a huge smile on his face. "You know, if Ichigo didn't choose you, I was. You've developed your skills so much that in all honesty, you've surpassed Kiyone and Sentaro. And between you and me, I don't think I could have either one of them for my official lieutenant. I'd never be able to do anything except rest." He leaned closer to her so only she could hear his next words, which would bring tears to her eyes. "And if I may say so, Rukia, I know that Kaien would be proud of you."

"Th-thank you, Captain," she smiled, a deep blush on her face as she hastily wiped her eyes.

They were approached by Byakuya, whose face never betrayed any emotion, but he calmly and coolly said only, "Come with me, both of you." He looked from Ichigo to Rukia.

Rukia gulped; Ichigo sported a cocky smirk. Renji just shrugged, showing he had no clue what was to be discussed, although he thought he might have some idea since his captain had been glaring daggers at Ichigo through the entire meeting.

"We'll meet up with you later. Go easy on them, Little Bya," Isshin smirked. Jushiro had to fight not to laugh at Isshin using Byakuya's nickname from when he was younger. Rukia could only stare in shock at the way Isshin had addressed her brother, but Ichigo was having a hard time keeping his laughter quiet.

They soon arrived at the Kuchiki Mansion, Byakuya wasting no time leading them through the manor to his office door. Ichigo had only been here once or twice, but had never been through this part. He had to marvel at how nice it was. Exquisite, but not flashy; elegant. He was amazed at how many modern and European influences there were in the architecture. He wasn't really expecting that from the head of the Kuchiki Clan.

"Rukia, you and Lieutenant Abarai wait outside my office. I wish to speak to _Captain _Kurosaki alone." He spit out the title as if it were causing a bad taste in his mouth.

Ichigo caught Rukia's gaze and grinned at her. He wasn't afraid of 'Big Bad Byakuya,' and he wouldn't back down on his decision. He entered the office behind the 6th Division captain and sat down in the chair offered him as if he owned the office they were sitting in. His grin never faded as he faced the head of the Kuchiki Clan.

"Rukia, I'm so proud of you," Renji hugged her tightly after the door to the office closed, raising her off the ground in the process. "You finally did it!"

"Thank you, Renji," she smiled at him as he set her back down on the floor. She glanced back to the office door. "You think Nii-sama's mad at me for excepting the position?"

Renji saw the slight fear in her eyes as she looked up at him. "I wouldn't worry about it too much, Rukia. He can't control your life forever."

"I know, but I want to make him proud. I want him to stop looking at me with such...such...I don't know what that is in his eyes when he looks at me, but it feels a lot like disappointment. Which doesn't make sense as he's held me back all this time."

"I'm sure he is proud...in his own way. However, I'm not so sure the strawberry's gonna make it out of there alive."

"Don't say that, Renji," Rukia looked at him, the fear blatant in her eyes now, and it tore at his heart.

"You really care about him that much, huh?" Renji muttered, suddenly not able to look her in the eye.

Rukia caught the hurt in his voice, and felt that she needed to say something. "Look, Renji. I have to be honest with you. Once, there was a time when I could see you and me together forever. But over the years, and us being apart, it changed to more of a sisterly love towards you. You were always there to protect me, and there when I needed a friend." She walked over to him and placed a hand on his arm. "Renji, I'm not going to say I'm sorry, because I'm not. You still mean the world to me. But I love Ichigo."

Renji looked at her and thought about what she had said. He nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Inside, he cursed himself for ever encouraging her to take Byakuya up on his offer of becoming a Kuchiki. Then maybe they would have been together. But then he thought about how perfect Rukia and Ichigo are together, and realized that fate would have stepped in eventually and then they'd be in the same situation again. He pulled her close, for another hug.

"If a sister is what I get from you, it's better than not having you around, midget," he smirked.

She kicked him in the shin. "Don't call me 'midget'!"

"Kurosaki, what are your intentions with my sister?" Byakuya asked, his face not betraying the many emotions stirring inside him. Anger that this wasn't discussed extensively beforehand, especially that the information from the meeting wasn't brought up to the captains by the head captain, so that they would be prepared for the news. Fear that his sister would not be protected properly, and that his final promise to Hisana would be broken beyond repair. Intolerance for this punk _kid's _cocky attitude as he sat there and stared back at him, looking so much like Isshin it was grating on his nerves. Annoyance that this attitude reminded him of how he used to be, and how he realized that this was the only reason he didn't like the young man. And the nagging thought at the back of his mind that the Kuchiki elders would love this union, for it would tie them to the Royal Family. He willed all emotions aside, and focused on his task.

"I wish for her to be my lieutenant," Ichigo answered honestly and confidently without flinching.

"Is that all you wish of her?" Byakuya calmly raised an eyebrow, the action effectively making the cocky smirk disappear from the younger man's face.

Now Ichigo did flinch, and even blink a few times nervously. He realized where this conversation was going, and his smirk disappeared, only to be replaced by an embarrassed blush that rivaled the color of Renji's hair. "Ummm, well... I wish for her to continue to be by my side." He pulled at the collar of his shihakusho nervously. "A-And n-not just as my lieutenant."

_**Ha ha ha! You have a death wish, King! Enjoy being cut up by pretty pink flower petals! Ha ha ha!**_

___"This is not the time, not that it ever is!"_

Ichigo took a deep breath and continued, finding a resolve from somewhere so deep within him that even he wasn't sure where it had come from. _I can't believe I'm about to say this. _"I know you don't like me, and I know you never have. But Rukia loves me. And I love her. What I'm asking of you, is that you give us your blessing. I'll be honest, I don't think I need it. But Rukia, I'm sure, does, and it would mean a lot to her if you consented. My intentions...what I'm asking...is for your sister's hand in marriage."

Byakuya's stoic expression wavered slightly, but not enough for Ichigo to have noticed. _I didn't think it was possible, but this kid has just gained some respect from me, by asking my permission properly_. He cleared his throat. "And how do you know that my sister loves you?"

"She told me so, herself," Ichigo replied, knowing that at any minute his words could send this emotionless man off the deep end. _Its always the quiet ones..._

Byakuya was silent, his face remaining emotionless, irking Ichigo to no end. _I don't have a clue what's going on with him, and that is what's driving me insane. I don't know if I should prepare to go bankai, or if I should just wait for the end! _He was brought out of his thoughts at the sound of Byakuya's voice.

"That is all. Send Rukia in. And don't go far. I will wish to speak with you again shortly."

Ichigo forced his legs to move, and stood to leave the room, feeling like he always had when he had been called to the principal's office in school. _Why the hell does every captain here make me feel like I've done something wrong, when I know I haven't?_ It was like Rukia was his co-conspirator about to be grilled in regards to the crime committed. He motioned for Rukia to go in, and she did so with trepidation.

Rukia walked over to her brother's desk as Ichigo shut the door behind her. "You wished to see me, Nii-sama?"

"Yes. About earlier. What made you accept his nomination for you to be his lieutenant?"

Rukia gulped. _I knew it. He's going to try to talk me out of it. Not a chance of that happening, though. C'mon, Rukia, you can do this. Find your inner strength and stand up for what you want._ "I have wished to move up in ranks for some time now, and felt that I was simply not strong enough. I have grown in my skills of late, and know that I am now up to the task. Also, Ichigo and I work well together as a team, and I wish to continue to work at his side."

"And you wish to _stay _at his side?"

Rukia swallowed hard again, a deep blush coloring her cheeks at the unspoken meaning behind those words. She had heard the extra emphasis on the word 'stay,' but doubted that anyone else would have picked up on it. But she wouldn't back down. "I wish to stay by his side for as long as he wants me there, Nii-sama."

Byakuya was silent for a moment. Then asked the question to which he didn't really want to hear the answer. "Do you love him, Rukia?"

She clasped her hands in her lap to hide their nervous tremors. "Y-Yes, Nii-sama. I do love Ichigo. Very much."

"Very well, then. Get him please. I will speak with both of you, now."

Ichigo was sweating bullets outside the office. He couldn't hear anything that was being said in there, just barely audible mumbles. _What, did he have his office soundproofed? Is there a kido for that?_ And to make the situation even more nerve-wracking, Renji had been just staring at him ever since he had emerged from Byakuya's office. Finally, he had had enough.

"What, Pineapple?" he snapped.

"What did he want to talk to you about?" Renji asked calmly. Though on the inside, he was screaming. He had a feeling what the conversation had been about, and he didn't like it. He wasn't stupid; he knew that Rukia's heart belonged to Ichigo. He could see it the night that they came to take her back for her execution. She loves him. And as much as it hurt, he was happy that she was happy. He had accepted it some time ago. He had even befriended Ichigo along the way. But that didn't make it any easier on his heart. He had always heard people talk about 'the one that got away'; he just never thought that he'd be able to add his story to the pile.

"H-He asked me what my intentions were with Rukia," Ichigo said nervously. He knew Renji's feelings for Rukia, and didn't want to lose his friendship.

"And what did you tell him?" Renji asked, fighting to keep his voice steady as he regarded his close friend.

Ichigo swallowed hard. It felt harder to tell Renji than it did to tell Byakuya. "I-I told him that I would like to marry her one day, and asked for his blessing." To his surprise, Renji laughed good-naturedly, said laughter echoing through the empty hallway.

"You've got balls of steel, Strawberry," Renji smiled. "Good luck with that." He got serious. "I really mean that, Ichigo. I wish you and Rukia a happy life together."

Ichigo watched his friend closely, and saw that he was sincere. "Thanks," Ichigo smiled his characteristic cocky grin. He jumped at least three feet when the door opened, and Rukia stepped through. His eyes scanning her face for any sign of what was to come.

"Ichigo, he wishes to speak to us together," she said simply, her face the trademark Kuchiki mask, showing no emotion whatsoever, and annoying the crap out of Ichigo, who wanted some clue as to what he could expect upon re-entering the office.

Ichigo followed her back into her brother's office, and each sat down in the chairs in front of the desk.

Byakuya looked at each of them in turn, his eyes narrowed on Ichigo. "Kurosaki, do you swear that you will protect my sister to the best of your ability?"

"I swear that I will risk my life to keep hers safe," Ichigo swore to him, his gaze never wavering from Byakuya's.

Byakuya locked with his gaze and saw that he was indeed sincere. He turned to his sister. "Rukia, does he make you happy?"

"Yes, Nii-sama, he makes me very happy."

Byakuya sighed heavily. It was the first time Rukia had ever seen her brother show emotion, and to say that she was surprised would be a severe understatement. "I made a promise to your sister that I would keep you safe, and make sure you were happy. I suppose that in agreeing to this, I am still fulfilling her dying wish." He looked at each of them again...and actually smiled a genuine smile. Such an expression was so uncharacteristic that it caused the two of them gaze back in utter shock, and their mouths hung open slightly. "Very well. You have my blessing." His smile turned to a malicious one as he faced the orange-haired youth. "And Kurosaki, if you fail to protect my sister, or make her unhappy in any way, I will have your head mounted on my wall."

Ichigo gulped, remembering fully the feeling of being cut by Senbonzakura. But then he looked into the noble's eyes and vowed solemnly, "I will protect her with my life and swear to take care of her for as long as we live."

Byakuya nodded, seeing the pure determination behind his statement. "See that you do. That is all. And send Renji in as you leave." He sat back down at his desk. "Oh, and one more thing."

"Y-Yes, Nii-sama?"

Byakuya smiled warmly at them. "Congratulations; and be happy together."

As they left the office, Ichigo reached for her hand, still dumbfounded over seeing a smile on Byakuya's face. It was kinda creepy, really. He felt a gentle pressure on his hand as Rukia squeezed it and looked at him with love in her eyes.

Renji saw that Rukia was smiling a million-watt smile as they came out of the office, and knew that they had been given his captain's blessing. He hugged Rukia. "Congratulations, Rukia."

Rukia hugged him back. Knowing of his feelings for her, his blessing actually meant more to her than her brother's. "Thank you, Renji."

"And as for you, Strawberry," Renji began he let go of Rukia, his face blank. "If I ever hear that you're not keeping her happy, you'll have to answer to me. Got it?"

"Renji, would you relax? I'm going to make it my personal goal to make her the happiest midget in the wor-OW! What the hell?" He jumped on one foot while holding the one that she had stepped on.

"That's for calling me 'midget,' _baka_," she said through gritted teeth.

And with that, Ichigo and Rukia left to search for Isshin and the others, with Ichigo finding them at the 13th Division with Captain Ukitake, Captain Kyoraku, and Yoruichi by using reiraku to search for their spirit ribbons. He reached for her hand as she began to walk towards the gates that led out of the Kuchiki property.

"Wait, Rukia, there's something I want to talk to you about before we meet up with them. Is there somewhere quiet where we can talk?"

Rukia looked at him quizzically, but nodded. "Yeah, I know a place." As they hadn't left the grounds of the Kuchiki manor yet, Rukia led him to her favorite spot in the gardens; where she would always go when the derogatory opinions of her from the elders got to be too much for her. It was beautiful. Even though they were technically out of season this time of year, somehow the cherry blossoms were in full bloom. Ichigo wasn't even sure how that could happen, but didn't question it.

He turned to Rukia, who gave him a questioning look, but he dismissed it with a shake of his head as he got down on one knee before her. "I wanted to do this the right way, and I figured you would want it to be away from prying eyes, and be a private moment for just us." Ichigo was nervous as hell, though he didn't know why. _Do I really think she'll reject me after that experience?_ He cleared his throat and opened the ring box he had been carrying with him since the end of the Winter War; ever since he was sure of the woman he wanted to give it to. His father had alluded some time ago that he knew Ichigo loved Rukia, and had given him his mother's ring to give to her when he proposed. At the time, Ichigo had only taken it as a memento from his mother, but now was grateful that his father could see things that he and Rukia obviously couldn't until recently. He swallowed hard.

_**Don't be a wimp, King! Spit it out! I know deep down you're a mushy sap!**_

___"Shut the hell up! I never want your opinion, and right now is definitely no exception!"_ He swallowed the persistent lump in his throat once more. "Rukia Kuchiki, will you marry me?"

Rukia was speechless. They essentially were already betrothed after nii-sama gave his blessing, but this made it official. "Yes, you idiot! Of course I will!" She laughed happily. "Didn't we just brave my brother's interrogation because we wanted to be together?"

Ichigo laughed as he placed the ring on her finger, then stood to kiss her softly. "I love you, Rukia."

"And I love you..._baka_." She smirked. "Come on, let's go find the others."

Ichigo and Rukia suddenly felt, and they knew they probably looked nervous as they walked into Captain Ukitake's office, as Isshin's next comment confirmed.

"You two look like the cat who swallowed the canary," he grinned at them. _Judging from the way their reiatsu is playing off of each others, I'd say that I know why_, he mused in his head.

"Well, we actually have some news for you," Rukia began shakily.

Karin spotted the ring on Rukia's finger, recognizing it instantly as her mother's. "Are you serious?" she smiled widely.

Yuzu followed her gaze and shrieked happily. She rushed to hug Rukia tightly. "Now, we really will be sisters!" she said with tears in her eyes.

Rukia's eyes grew watery with that statement. She had never felt like she belonged to a family until she had moved in with this one and been welcomed as if she were already a part of it. And now, she truly was.

"Well, its about damn time, you two!" Yoruichi laughed.

"I think this calls for a celebration! Promotions and an engagement in one day?" Shunsui whistled. He stood and raised his sake glass. "Come on, let's have a drink!"

"I'm afraid I have to get the girls home, old friend, but we'll celebrate some other time," Isshin stated. "These two love birds can stay, though." He stood and hugged Rukia. "Welcome to the family, not that you weren't already a big part of it."

"Th-Thank you, Isshin-san," Rukia smiled happily, returning the hug.

"Don't get too wasted," Isshin laughed. "These three can hold their liquor. You two, I don't think will fare so well."

"I doubt we'll get too drunk," Rukia laughed nervously. She had never really been much of a drinker, and she knew that Ichigo had never drank as he was underage.

"Nonsense!" a new voice echoed through the office...none other than Rangiku Matsumoto. "I just got the news from Renji! Let's party!"

"We're screwed," both Ichigo and Rukia muttered at the same time.

That night, they returned to the living world rather drunk. Shunsui, Yoruichi, Rangiku and Jushiro insisted that they go out for drinks...and wouldn't let them stop after only a few. Tipsy turned to sauced after Rangiku insisted that they stay longer, and they were joined by Renji, Shuuhei, and Izuru. Rangiku insisted that the party wasn't over, and they ended up staying for what seemed like hours past midnight, finally being joined by Ikkaku and Yumichika, who insisted on even _more_ drinking.

Completely sloshed, they walked in to a quiet house. Ichigo closed the door, and seeing that it was dark, pulled Rukia into a steamy kiss. She returned it for a bit before completely falling onto him, giggling loudly. Laughing, he managed to catch her before she knocked him over as well, set her upright again, and the two of them were able to help each other stumble up the stairs, apparently making more noise than they had thought, laughing loudly when they would trip over either each other or one of the steps, each making ridiculously loud 'shh' sounds at the other before giggling some more. It was a perfect example of the blind leading the blind.

"Hey, keep it down out here, Yuzu and Karin are in bed already," Isshin said, walking out of his bedroom where he had been packing for a conference he was leaving for in the morning. He took one look at them and busted out laughing. "So Rangiku wouldn't let you go, would she? You two are completely wasted."

"Whyyyy da ya say that?" Ichigo slurred.

"Yeeeahh," Rukia giggled. "We-we're not drunk or anythin'. Think I only had a sip er two..."

Ichigo cackled at that. "Yeeah. A sip er two outta 'bout fifty somethin' glasses!"

Isshin laughed again, helping them get to Ichigo's bedroom. "Doctor's orders: get to bed and sleep this off." He closed the door behind them, leaving them to their own devices of getting to bed.

"'Doctor's orders..." Ichigo mocked his father's voice almost perfectly, making Rukia collapse into yet another fit of uncontrollable giggles, dragging him along with her as they leaned against each other for support. Ichigo made it to his bed and crashed onto it, closing his eyes as he rolled over onto his back. The room was spinning out of control.

"You're not tired yet, are you?" Rukia asked, her speech heavily slurred, but was dripping with seduction. This not being her first time out drinking, she was not nearly as affected as her fiance, but still pretty far gone.

Ichigo opened his eyes, and smirked at her, catching the meaning behind her words. "Hellllll no, 'm not too tired..."

He watched as she took off her shirt and unsteadily made her way over to his bed. She climbed over him like a lioness stalking her prey (even though it was a drunken lioness), but before she could make it up to his mouth to kiss him, she passed out on top of him, her face unceremoniously pressed against his still shirt-clad chest. He looked down at her and laughed slightly before passing out himself.

The sun shining through his window was like a laser beam to his eyes the next morning.

"Thank the gods today is only Sunday," Ichigo mumbled, squinting his eyes against the light. "At least I hope it's only Sunday," he muttered to himself. God only knows how long they had been passed out like that. He didn't even remember coming home. He looked down at Rukia as she rolled off of him onto the bed and held her head, he assumed, to fight off the spinning that his room was doing at the moment. He sat up and pulled his curtains closed quickly, effectively shutting out the bright morning sunlight, but the movement still shot immense pain through his head. He crashed back down onto his pillow.

"I hear that," Rukia managed, slowly sitting up from her position. Neither had moved during the night, apparently. Upon sitting up, she realized that she didn't have her shirt on, and as quickly as she could grabbed it and put it back on.

Ichigo sighed, holding his head as if to keep it from splitting open. "Last night just about killed me. I don't think I'll ever drink again."

Rukia laughed. "Lightweight," she teased, though her head was killing her, and she didn't think she'd be able to eat anything at all today. Just the thought of food at the moment made her stomach churn.

He sat up and faced her where she sat on the edge of her bed. The room spun wildly as he sat up, but he fought the urge to throw up. He had dreamt last night that someone had come in their room while they were sleeping and took something from his nightstand drawer. He reached over to his nightstand and opened the drawer. He slammed it shut and jumped off the bed, frantically searching his desk drawers, slamming each one in turn as he didn't find what he was looking for. Suddenly he was very sober.

"What's wrong?" Rukia asked, wondering what he was doing, worried that he was experiencing a hallucination.

"I can't find my substitute badge," he answered, checking his dresser drawers as well, but still not finding it.

Suddenly, Rukia's pager went off, its shrill alarm sounding like an air-raid siren to their over-sensitive ears. No sooner had she opened it, the hollow alert disappeared. "That's strange. I wonder if Uryuu is on patrol, or something.

"You mean the hollow just disappeared that suddenly?"

"Yes," she studied her pager to make sure it was working properly. "It doesn't seem to be broken. I wonder if Urahara is awake yet. Let's go see if he can fix it."

They went to the Urahara Shoten and found him very much awake. In fact, they heard a bit of the conversation he was having with someone else.

"You did very well out there, Karin. Actually better than I expected with that being your first real battle," the shop keeper said.

"Yeah, but I know that was a low level hollow. My stomach barely churned when that one showed up," she replied, referring to her strange ability to sense them that causes her to become physically ill.

Ichigo burst through the door, with a shocked Rukia in tow. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, KARIN?" The ringing in his head telling him that he should lower his voice. Rukia held a hand to her head to try to stop the throbbing pain that threatened to split her skull wide open.

"Jeez, you don't have to yell, Ichi-nii," Karin plugged her ears.

"Yeah, Ichigo," Rukia continued to hold her head. Even her muttered reply to his outburst seemed like she was talking through a megaphone.

"I know two people who seem to have massive hangovers. Yoruichi told me about the celebration last night." Urahara smirked behind his fan. "Congratulations! Karin told me about the engagement."

"Never mind that, right now, Urahara!" Rukia waved him off angrily.

"Calm down, you two. Dad said it was okay. He found out that I could see ghosts and stuff like you, and suggested that I train. Today was only my first day to fight a hollow, and I kicked its ass!" she said excitedly.

"Karin, I don't want you doing this. It's dangerous!" Ichigo bellowed.

"Well then, it's a good things you're not my father, and cannot tell me what to do!" she shot back, outraged at the double standard. They were all supposed to support him being a shinigami, but she couldn't be one?

"Ichigo's right, though, Karin," Rukia said in a gentler voice. "This isn't a game."

"I know that, Rukia-nee, but I want to protect everyone, too." Ichigo softened a little at that. "And besides. Dad wouldn't have let me do this if he didn't think I could and that I wouldn't be watched closely. Urahara-san was there for the whole fight, and was ready to step in if something went wrong."

"How long have you been training, Karin?" Ichigo asked, calmer now, but only slightly.

"A few months, now. I found your badge; you had left it in a pair of jeans when Yuzu did the laundry. Dad saw it and grabbed it. I asked what it was, and he told me and Yuzu that it was how you separated your spirit from your body. I asked him if I would be able to use it, and he reluctantly said 'yes'. He said he had sensed my latent reiatsu for a while now, and said that he thought maybe it was a good idea to train. And so here I am."

"So it was you that came in our room last night and took it," Ichigo asked.

"You remember that? Jeez, you guys reeked of sake last night! You still kinda do, to be honest!" Karin replied. They both blushed brightly at this. Urahara chuckled slightly.

"Alright, looks like we've got the first member of our squad," Ichigo sighed. "There's no way I'm letting you go out there without me or Rukia anymore, alright?" Then a thought occurred to Ichigo. He whirled on Urahara, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, and lifting him off the ground slightly. "Wait a minute...you didn't do the chain encroachment thing with her, did you Hat 'n' Clogs?"

Urahara looked at him from under his hat. "It is the only way for a human to become a soul reaper. Although, she didn't waste any time getting out of the hole. So, to answer your question, she is not a Vizard, and has no inner hollow."

Ichigo sighed in relief. He couldn't bear it if Karin had to deal with that. "Fine. Once school's out, we train hard, got it? And I won't go easy on you."

Karin's face sported a smirk that Rukia was beginning to think of as a Kurosaki trait. She had even seen it on Yuzu's face once or twice, which had been really scary- looking on her normally peaceful and kind face. "I wouldn't have it any other way." She paused. "I do have one question, Rukia-nee."

"Yes?" she replied.

They were interrupted by Yuzu coming out of the back room with Tessai. "Karin! I was able to heal a cut on my hand today! All by myself! I was so shocked, I-" she stopped short when she saw Ichigo and Rukia and clapped a hand over her mouth as if to take back what she had just blurted out. "H-Hi, Ichi-nii...Rukia-nee...have fun last night?" she finished shyly as she blushed, embarrassed that they had been caught.

Ichigo smacked himself on the forehead. "You didn't tell me that Yuzu was training as well!"

"What? Dad said that we could train together! He said it was only a matter of time before our reiatsu got as out of control as yours and we should learn to control it early on!" She looked directly at Ichigo. "Honestly the hardest part was the chain encroachment part of the training. I barely made it out of that alive!"

"WHAT?" Ichigo and Rukia looked at her in horror.

Ichigo knelt down in front of her, concern etched deeply into his features. "Yuzu, this is very important. Have you lost control during any of your training after that?"

Yuzu was scared; it shown brightly in her eyes at the seriousness of his demeanor. "N-No, Ichi-nii. I haven't. Why do you ask?"

Ichigo hugged her close. "We'll deal with that when it comes about, although I hope it doesn't," he glared at Urahara over Yuzu's shoulder. "Just let me know immediately if it does happen, alright? As your captain, that's an order. As your brother, I'm begging you. Okay? Take it from someone who's had to deal with an inner hollow, alright?"

Yuzu nodded, still very scared as to what could happen to her. She remembered having to break free of some weird white shell when she ended her training, but didn't think anything of it. _Maybe I should be worried about that, and tell Ichi-nii...I've been hearing a strange voice in my head sometimes. I'll talk to him later about that. After he's calmed down. Maybe this is normal for a shinigami..._

Ichigo and Rukia looked back and forth between the girls, both sighing heavily. "What was your question, Karin?" Rukia asked, sounding defeated now.

"I was wondering if you would train both Yuzu and me with kido. Yuzu is already showing a talent for it."

Rukia looked at Ichigo and he nodded. "Of course, Karin. I'd be happy to train you both with kido. Although, Tessai-san is the former captain of the Kido Corps. How about I assist him as he trains you?"

"Okay, so count that as two members of our squad," Ichigo sighed heavily. "The same thing goes for you, Yuzu. As soon as school's out, training begins full-time. And it won't be easy."

"I'll be ready, Ichi-nii," she said with the same determination he saw in her eyes after their mother died and she decided to take on all of the chores in the house. He didn't want to have his sisters fighting, but if they were going to anyway, he would rather they be trained properly and know what they were doing out there. Just another job for the big brother. "Let's get home," he sighed. His head was pounding like a drum for another reason, now.

When they arrived home, Karin fell onto the couch to catch the last of the soccer game she had missed. Yuzu walked to the kitchen to start fixing lunch.

"I need to go for a walk," Ichigo sighed. "Wanna come with me?"

"Sure," Rukia said. They told the girls and left. As she closed the front door behind them, she asked him. "So what's on your mind?"

Ichigo shook his head. "I don't know. I just...their not defenseless anymore."

Rukia smiled gently toward the ground as they walked. "So you think they don't need you anymore, is that it?"

He sighed. "I guess so. I mean, I would always be the one to keep the bullies away from them, to watch after them when Dad was away...but they're growing up now, and-against my better judgment-training harder to protect themselves so that I don't have to. What's the point of being a big brother if you can't be the one to protect your little sisters?"

"To support them in any way you can," Rukia watched him for his reaction.

Ichigo stopped walking and looked at her. He knew her experience with Byakuya was that he held her back from any promotions because he didn't want her to get hurt. Perhaps his intentions were good, but it had damaged her self-esteem drastically. He didn't want to do that to Karin and Yuzu. "You're saying that I should support them in wanting to be shinigami and help them in their training as much as I can. And to stop being an over-protective asshole."

She smiled up at him. "That's right, _baka_. You can't squash them because you think they'll get hurt. The only way to learn to protect themselves, and to let them stand on their own, is to let them fall, so they can learn to pick themselves up."

Ichigo laughed. "I see what movie you've watched lately..."

She looked at him sideways, cocking her head to the side in confusion. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Ichigo chuckled again. "That's what Bruce Wayne's father says to him in 'Batman Begins' when he falls in the hole and he's pulled out."

Rukia's face was a mask of recognition. "That's where I had heard it! I couldn't remember where I had heard that, but knew that I had heard it somewhere! Gods, I hate it when that happens!" Ichigo laughed harder. She punched him hard in the arm.

"What the hell was that for, midget?" he glared at her, rubbing his arm.

"Stop laughing at me, you stupid strawberry!" she seethed, her cobalt eyes fiery with anger at being made fun of. But then he smiled at her, as if saying that he knew this was just their way of flirting, and her gaze softened as she returned the smile. "_Baka_," she muttered. His mood turned somber again. "What's else is on your mind, Ichigo?" she asked.

"I can't shake the worry that Yuzu developed an inner hollow. That really scares me that she 'barely made it out' of that part of the training. What if she has the same problems I had controlling it?"

"Then you'll be there as an understanding older brother to help her through her confusing time, just like Shinji and the other Vizards helped you. Only you'll be a little more compassionate about it."

It was lunchtime at school the next day when they told the others what had happened over the weekend.

"Congratulations, you two!" Mizuiro said. "Although, after finding out that Rukia is a much older woman, I was hoping to have my chances with her," he teased.

Rukia smacked him, and Ichigo glared daggers at him for his ill humor.

"Congratulations on your new ranks, Rukia, Ichigo," Uryuu half-smiled as he pushed his glasses further up on his nose. His father may not approve of it, but he had resigned himself to the fact that Ichigo and Rukia were indeed his close friends, and he couldn't deny it any longer. He had helped them out of too many situations not to be more than mere classmates.

"So when's the wedding?" Orihime asked, innocently. She had finally gotten over her crush on Ichigo. The past month had been her time to reflect on why she had actually liked him in the first place, and decided that her infatuation was unfounded. There were really no concrete reasons. Ichigo had never shown her any interest other than friendship, and he obviously only saw her as a friend.

"Oh, not for a while, yet," Rukia nearly choked on her juice box straw. After living for a little over 150 years, it was still new to her to admit that she was even in a serious relationship, let alone engaged to someone. It would take a while to get used to. "We figured we'd wait until we get our squad together, and finish school at least."

"Well, this calls for a celebration!" Keigo shouted with his usual loud and overly-enthusiastic tone.

Both Ichigo and Rukia paled at the thought, remembering all too vividly the aftermath of the last celebration. "NO!" they shouted in unison.

"What's wrong with you two?" Tatsuki asked, her eyebrow raised inquisitively. While she had always been Orihime's most avid supporter, she had to admit that Rukia had brought back the old Ichigo. It was nice to see him actually smile again. She was genuinely happy for them.

"I think they had a little too much celebration this weekend," a new voice cut in. All turned to see Renji land on the roof in his shinigami uniform.

"Oi, Pineapple! What the hell are you doin' here!" Ichigo shouted. The last time Renji had shown up at his school it was a disaster. But at least this time he wasn't posing as a student, and didn't have Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hitsugaya, and Rangiku in tow.

Renji conveniently ignored the slight at his hair style, and casually walked over to the group. He smirked, a hint of mischief in his voice. "Rangiku, Captain Kyoraku, and Captain Ukitake took them out 'celebrating' this weekend. They met up with us at a bar, and these two got completely shit-faced."

"Ren-ji..." Rukia said through gritted teeth, making his name sound like two completely different words instead of just two syllables. He took the hint and said no more on the subject, but the damage was done.

Tatsuki laughed hysterically. "So, Ichigo, you can't hold your liquor, huh? I always figured a dark, brooding guy like you would be able to stomach it!"

"Shut it, Tatsuki," he muttered. "You know I've never had a drink in my life!"

"So really, Renji, what brings you here? Why couldn't it wait until after school?" Rukia asked, secretly praying that nothing was wrong. Things were just starting to get back to normal...well, as normal as things got in Karakura.

"Captain Kuchiki sent me to help you recruit your squad. There's a huge list of upcoming graduates in the academy, and he wanted me to help you pick from them."

"Good," Ichigo sighed. "I wasn't sure if we'd be able to do it alone. We already have two."

"Really? Which ones, 'cause there were a bunch of really skilled students in this class."

"They aren't in the academy," Rukia explained, exasperation masking her face. "They're still in primary school."

"What are you talking about?" Renji looked at them as if they had each grown a second head.

"Yuzu and Karin," Ichigo said simply. His face was twisted into his usual scowl, the thought of his little sisters being shinigami still leaving a bad taste in his mouth.

"WHAT?" everyone exclaimed at once. Ichigo explained what had happened with his sisters and his stupid father agreeing to their training.

"Whoa," Renji sighed heavily. "That had to be a big pill to swallow."

"You have no idea. And to find out that Dad was okay with it? I was pissed to say the least."

"Oh I almost forgot," Renji added, changing the subject slightly. "Captain Commander Yamamoto wanted me to pass on another message. That any of you guys in the living realm with reiatsu are considered unofficial members of Ichigo's squad."

Tatsuki listened with interest. She had noticed that she could see hollows just before the group had gone to Hueco Mundo to rescue Orihime. She had noticed lately that she could sense them even when they were nowhere near her. Furthermore, so great was her reiatsu lately, that she had even been able to use _reiraku_ to find Ichigo and Rukia, and even Chad, Uryuu, and Orihime when they had been fighting hollows around town. She had made up her mind. She was going to talk to Urahara today after school.

She was going to become a shinigami.


	3. Chapter 3: New Recruit

A/N: The beginning of this chapter is dedicated to DetroitBleachWings for her comment in her review of the last chapter. She wondered what the reactions of the other students would be, as it wouldn't only be Ichigo's and Rukia's friends that noticed the ring. So, here you go, and thank you for the idea! ;P

Also, if you don't like the Kisuke/Yoruichi pairing, I'm sorry. I don't go into too much detail with them, but it is just above the 'strongly hinted at' level of obviousness in this fic. Also, I have Renji/Tatsuki, so if you don't like that one, just bear with me!

Thank you so much for the reviews so far, and thank you all for reading my first Bleach fic! I hope I don't disappoint with this chapter, and I, again, thank you all for being patient and waiting for it. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Bleach_. If I did, I'd be rich and wouldn't be posting this fic.

_**Chapter Three: New Recruits**_

Rukia and Ichigo were never so glad to hear the bell ring at the end of the day. After lunch, Ochi-sensei called Rukia to the board to do a math problem, and the sunlight coming in the window just had to pick that very moment in time to catch the diamond in her ring. Ochi-sensei snatched Rukia's hand as she walked to the board, startling said girl as she was violently pulled closer to her instructor, her arm strongly restrained under said instructor's as her ring was closely examined. Ochi-sensei's eyes grew wide as she squealed loud enough for her whole class-and probably a few other classes down the hall-to hear, "OH MY GOD! YOU TWO ARE ENGAGED, AREN'T YOU?"

Ichigo's face turned strawberry red, and he just wanted to crawl in a hole somewhere. Rukia looked just as embarrassed as she walked back to her seat quickly, eager to escape the clutches of Ochi-sensei, as she knew that the math problem was now forgotten. The rest of the day was spent with everyone asking questions and commenting on how pretty the ring was, and the girls remarking on how lucky Rukia was to bag a 'hottie' like Ichigo, and the guys going on about how lucky Ichigo was to catch a 'total babe' like Rukia.

It was the longest day they had ever known, spent praying to the gods above to send a hollow that would take the rest of the class period to kill. But they had no such luck, and were stuck there, with Ochi-sensei being the most annoying of them all, gushing over how she would love an invite to the wedding, since she was the one that got them together, seating them next to each other like she had. The only good part was that she gave them an automatic 'A' on the homework assignment for the night, saying that it was her engagement gift to them, and that they didn't even have to turn it in. They watched in utter amazement as she switched to her demon form, telling everyone else that they were required to do it on pain of death.

As they left the building for the day, they couldn't help but hear the whispers around them. As they pushed through the crowded hallway, Ichigo felt a growing desire to rip the heads off of the surrounding students, while Rukia was just about ready to burn them all to cinders with a well-placed and charged up _shakkaho_. They walked on, trying in vain to ignore the rumors flying wildly in their wake, as seemingly every student was tracking them with their eyes as they made their way to the exit.

"So, Kurosaki's finally going to make an honest woman of her, huh?"

"I heard she may be pregnant, and that's why he finally agreed to marry her!"

"Really? Ichigo is such a stand-up guy to do the right thing."

"Do you think she's faking the pregnancy just to bag him? She's not _that _pretty! Not to snag a hot guy like Kurosaki!"

"You know what? I bet she _is _faking it. I'd bet she's a gold digger. Kurosaki's not rich, but he does have some money. His dad _is _a _doctor_, after all."

Finally Rukia had had enough, and her teeth couldn't take much more grinding. Before Ichigo knew what was going on, she turned around, feet spread apart slightly, fists balled up, and arms locked at her sides as she faced the crowded hallway of students, and shouted at the top of her lungs. And in less than two minutes, her cutesie little school girl image was out the window.

"I AM NOT _PREGNANT_, DAMMIT! AND I AM NOT A _GOLD DIGGER_! Is it too much to believe that we love each other, and that's why we're engaged? Honestly, people..._GET _a _LIFE _instead of _GOSSIPPING _about someone _ELSE'S_!"

Silence prevailed among the students as Ichigo, whose face was as red as Renji's hair, quickly grabbed his fiancee's arm and pulled her outside before she made an even bigger fool of herself. Only when they were safely outside did he release her arm. As he shook off that experience, he turned and happened to spot Tatsuki as she left the school grounds. Seeing her brought his mind back to how she had seemed more eager to get out of class than he was, if that were even possible. _She seemed almost jumpy about something earlier. Ah well, maybe she's just nervous about the tournament._

Tatsuki darted her eyes left and right as she walked out of the school building, hoping no one was suspicious of her actions. She had basically ditched her friends, saying that she was going to the local dojo to practice for the upcoming karate tournament since her team's practice was canceled. The truth was that she had resolved to go and talk Urahara into training her as a shinigami. She didn't like lying to them, but she knew that Ichigo would try to stop her. He would go on a rant and try to talk her out of it, she was sure. But that wasn't going to happen, and he had to know by now that when she set her mind to something, there was no changing it.

She spotted Orihime as she walked ahead with Uryuu. The two of them had been hanging out together more often lately. Tatsuki smiled, genuinely happy for them. She knew Uryuu was head over heels for her friend, but just couldn't muster up the courage to do anything about it. Tatsuki figured he would in time, and she was just glad that Orihime had someone. She knew that Orihime, while she had accepted graciously, was still a little upset that Ichigo would never be hers, but Tatsuki also knew that Orihime wasn't as much in love with her childhood friend as she had thought. Which had made it much easier for Uryuu to fill that void in her heart.

Tatsuki couldn't help but feel a slight ache as she thought of her two best friends finding someone. It made her feel a little lonely when she would dwell on the situation. Orihime hadn't been hanging out with her as much lately, and while Tatsuki was still ready and willing to protect her, usually Uryuu was there to do it for her now. As for Ichigo, once he knew that she had been filled in on the whole shinigami ordeal, they had even been sparring together again sometimes, but since the end of the war and him revealing how he felt about Rukia, that had slacked off to nothing, leaving her to spar with the loud-mouthed red-head that was Rukia's friend. Not that she minded terribly, because he was a good sparring partner and all, she just missed her friends, and now realized that she probably needed to make some new ones soon, or she would just be a loner.

She put those thoughts on hold as she turned the corner, thanking the stars above that the dojo was in the same direction as the Urahara Shoten. She only hoped that Ichigo and Rukia didn't have to visit the shop today. That would be a complete disaster, and put a serious damper in her plan.

As she walked the rest of the distance to the small shop, she continued to go over it in her head. She would for all intents and purposes be dead; that much she had learned from Ichigo when he explained his conversation with his dad about the matter. She might have to give up karate, but that was something she was willing to face. Becoming a shinigami would be a more productive career in her opinion, but she didn't really think she would have to give up her dream, as she knew she wouldn't be a shinigami 24/7. She hadn't realized she had been so deep in thought until her destination came into view.

She swallowed hard as she walked forward, and into the little shop. As usual, there were no customers, so she knew he would have no excuse not to at least talk to her. She looked over to the counter and there sat Urahara on a stool behind it, his hat pulled to just above his eyes, and the fan in his hand.

"Ah, Arisawa-san! I wasn't expecting to see you. What can I do for you today?"

She took a deep breath, gathered her courage and spoke plainly. "I wish to train."

His ever-present fan opened and he looked at her from under the brim of his hat, a calm smile crossing his features. "I see. Won't you follow me, please?" He stood and led her to the backroom, and Tessai appeared, offering her some tea.

"Thank you," she said, accepting the tea. She took a sip as she waited for Urahara to speak.

"I was actually wondering when you would come to me about this, Arisawa-san," Kisuke spoke, his voice serious. "Why do you wish to do something so drastic and life-changing?"

"I want to do something to help. I've noticed my reiatsu has gotten strong lately; stronger than even Orihime's. I want to be able to put it to use, and not just sit on the sidelines."

"And I'm assuming that your friends don't know that you're here," he gave her a mischievous smirk.

"No, they don't."

"Have they even realized that you've developed this strong of reiatsu?"

"I don't see how they couldn't sense it; well, at least Uryuu and Rukia, anyway."

Kisuke sat for a moment in thought, regarding the girl. _She does have quite strong reiatsu. I've noticed it growing exponentially since just before the Winter War. I'd say it's about on a third seat's level at this point, maybe a little stronger. _"You do realize that you will essentially be dead once the training has started. For in order to make a human into a shinigami, the soul chain must be severed from the body. This means that your spirit will no longer have a permanent tie to this world, and your body will essentially be an empty vessel in which your soul will rest when you aren't fighting hollows or helping other souls pass on."

"Yes, I understand and accept that," she answered calmly. She had thought it over at length. She was prepared for that outcome, and had absolutely no problem with it.

He opened his fan and looked at her from behind it. _I haven't seen anyone this determined since Ichigo came to see me when he wanted his powers back. Also, I hear she's really good at hand-to-hand combat. That will give Yoruichi something to do. I can tell that Arisawa-san will excel at Shunko._ "Very well, then. I agree to train you, because I can tell that your power could manifest into something interesting." He stood up to show her out. "I understand that school will be out in a few months. Make arrangements to stay here, and we'll take the entire summer to do this. Until then, Arisawa-san."

She bowed her head in respect. "Thank you, Urahara-san."

"Oh, and I won't tell the others."

She smiled at him. "Thank you for that." She stood and left the shop, happy that the plan was in motion. As she triumphantly walked outside, she was surprised to find Renji leaning up against the building as if _he _owned the place instead of Urahara.

"So you really wanna do this, huh?" he asked her as if he were asking about the weather. Though inside, something tore at him to think of her throwing her life away like this. _What the hell is wrong with me? Why do I care what she does with her life? I barely know the girl!_

He had officially met her around the time of the first arrancar attacks. She had kicked his ass a few times, thinking he was going to hit on Orihime. That couldn't have been farther from the truth. Tatsuki's fighting spirit had intrigued him, and he had sparred with her a few times, but that was just about the extent of their interaction. He had noticed her reiatsu growing during the Winter War, but hadn't noticed until this afternoon just how great her power was.

"Yes, I _am _going to do this, and if you tell Ichigo, I'll kick your ass, Abarai!" she shot back, giving him a death glare. _What the hell does he care, anyway? I'm not even that close of a friend with him! More of an acquaintance, really, if that!_

"Fine, I won't tell him," he agreed with a forced smile. "But he'll find out eventually, you know. He'll be able to feel your reiatsu spike when you become a shinigami."

"Yes, I do know. And I'm counting on it being too late for him to do anything about it."

Renji chuckled. "You've got guts, Arisawa, I'll give you that. Later!" And with that, he walked into the shop, thinking about why she would _want _to become a shinigami. He focused on her reiatsu for a moment as she walked away. _She does have an extremely strong reiatsu, almost as strong as Ichigo's was in the beginning when I faced him the night we came here for Rukia, maybe more_. He shook his head to clear it of thoughts of Tatsuki Arisawa. _I gotta hurry up and get outta here. I'm getting soft..._

The months passed by quickly for Tatsuki, and it was time to do this. She had told her parents that she was going to a retreat for the summer to train. Not a total lie, but still not the complete truth. She couldn't just tell them, "Hey, your only daughter is going to go and kill herself-quite literally-and train to use weird powers to help her friends fight monsters that most people can't see. But have a good summer! Love you!"

She walked in to the shop with her duffel bag and a suitcase in tow. She was met by Tessai, who took her things for her and showed her to her room.

"Welcome, Arisawa-san. We will begin your training tomorrow, so just get settled in for the time being. Now, as we have limited space, you will be sharing a room with Abarai-san."

"WHAT? You mean I have to sleep in the same room as him?" She hadn't counted on his still being here, let alone that being a possibility.  
"Yes, Arisawa-san," Tessai answered calmly. He regarded the young woman calmly, wondering at what Kisuke's plan was when he was told to room the two together. They had another guest room that she could have used, but Kisuke had, at the last moment, decided that they needed a second store room for merchandise. And so that room was unavailable.

She sighed heavily. She had only even kissed one boy, and that hardly counted, as it was Ichigo when they were only 8 years old. She was pretty sure he didn't count it, either. But she had never even dreamed of sleeping in the same room as another guy at this point in her life, much less one she barely knew! _This is going to be one long summer..._

That night, Renji returned from his patrol to find someone else's things in his room. _Who the hell are they bunking with me? _Then he remembered that Tatsuki would be staying here for the summer, and everything clicked. "Oh holy hell, I'm in for it..." he muttered.

Renji resigned himself to the hell that was about to descend upon him, and began reporting to Soul Society on Ichigo and Rukia's success in building their squad. He was just finishing up his report to Byakuya when he heard the door to the room slide open. He sighed and steeled himself for conflict. _Here we go. Enter the Dragon Bitch..._

Tatsuki walked over to him and sat down in front of him with purpose, sizing him up as she would an opponent at one of her karate meets. "Okay, obviously there are a few ground rules we need to set up. One, I'll stay on my side of the room, and you stay on yours. Two, you keep me up at night and I'll beat the ever-loving shit out of you. Three, if you ever try to watch me change clothes, I swear I'll castrate you in your sleep."

Renji shook his head and laughed. "Yeah, right. Like there's anything to look at..." he muttered under his breath. He was suddenly on the floor, holding his now bleeding lip. "What the hell?"

"Four, never insult me, or you'll regret it, Abarai," she cracked her knuckles as she stood over him. "Now turn around. I need to change clothes for bed."

Renji did as he was asked, but he didn't think she realized that there was a mirror on the other side of the room. The gentleman in Renji-not to mention the side of him that wanted to remain male-told him to close his eyes, so he did, but then the pervert in him had to sneak a peek, and he caught sight of her bare waist-just above her hips-, and her strong, yet feminine back as she pulled her sleep shirt over her head. He knew that she wouldn't have realized that he could see her reflection in the mirror anyway, and wasn't worried about when she found it there on the wall. That night his dreams were filled by his subconscious with visions of the beautiful body that lay on the other side of the room.

The next morning found Tatsuki in the underground training room, warming up for her day. She finished stretching, just as Kisuke, Renji, Tessai, and the two kids descended the ladder.

"Alright," Tatsuki began, an eager smile on her face. "What do I need to do first?"

"Just hold really still for a moment," Kisuke smirked at her enthusiasm as he popped her soul out of her body with the end of his cane as if he were shooting pool.

Suddenly, Tatsuki couldn't breathe. The air felt like it was a lead weight, pushing her down to the ground, forcing her to her hands and knees. "W-What's wrong with m-me?" she managed to gasp out.

"While you have strong spiritual pressure, your soul has never been out of your body. Thus, your soul has never had to withstand spiritual pressure on its own. You have to get used to being able to move when faced with such spiritual pressure around you."

She struggled, sweat already beading on her brow, and finally managed to put one foot flat on the ground. She pushed herself up slowly, her hand exerting severe force on her raised knee to try and stand the rest of the way. It was very slow going, but finally, she managed to do so. She wasn't about to let the first stage of her training beat her down. After a little while longer, she was able to stand without effort, and soon after that was able to move pretty freely.

"Impressive, Arisawa-san. Now let's-"

"Just c...call me 'Tatsuki.' Its...easier and less of a...mouthful," she interrupted. Her breathing was still a little labored, but it was getting easier with every breath.

"Okay, Tatsuki. On to the first lesson," Kisuke said.

Tatsuki smirked at him. "Bring it on." Ururu stepped forward, boxing gloves on her hands. She held out a protective helmet for Tatsuki to put on. Tatsuki looked down at the little girl, confused. "My first test is to spar with _her_? _Seriously_?"

Kisuke grinned. "I would put on the helmet. Our little Ururu can pack quite a punch. This lesson is over when one of you can no longer fight."

As if on cue, Ururu turned and punched a nearby boulder, effectively smashing it to smithereens.

"Holy shit!" Tatsuki cursed, her eyes wide with shock. She hurriedly put on the helmet and prepared to fight. _What is this kid? This is nuts!_ She took a deep breath, finding it much easier do so now. She got into a fighting stance, readying herself. "Alright, little girl. Come at me."

Ururu lunged at Tatsuki, who jumped out of the way easily. She dodged the little girl's attacks for a solid hour before Tatsuki managed to score a hit, albeit a small victory. She had landed a kick to Ururu's side, only succeeding in angering the little girl. Tatsuki actually felt the girl's reiatsu spike, and wished that she had just made a run for it. Her eyes widened as a tiny foot came sailing towards her, connected, and sent her flying, knocking the wind completely out of her. She was amazed when she hit something a little softer than the rock she had flown towards, and looked up to see Renji smirking at her.

"Having fun, Tatsuki?" he chuckled, teasing her. The retort on her tongue was interrupted by Urahara's clapping.

"Congratulations, Tatsuki. You have passed the first test. I'm guessing you can breathe easier now?"

She jumped out of Renji's arms as if she'd been burned, a dark blush on her face. Her breathing was a little labored, but for a different reason this time. She shook her head to clear it of such thoughts. She found she was actually able to move as if she were still in her body. "Yeah, actually."

"Alright, then, Tatsuki," Kisuke began. "Are you still sure of this, because there's no turning back once we begin the next test."

"I'm ready."

"Very well, then. Jinta, would you do the honors?"

Tatsuki suddenly realized that the boy was holding a giant axe in his hands. "W-What's he going to do with that?"

She was shocked when he brought the huge blade of the weapon down on her soul chain and severed it. She stared at it, and the finality of the action wasn't lost on her. She was now dead. No longer living. Do not pass GO, do not collect $200. Dead. She swallowed hard, and regained her composure, looking at the shopkeeper with firm determination in her eyes.

Kisuke gestured to the hole that had just appeared in front of them. "This test is called "The Shattered Shaft." You will have three days to reach the top of the shaft from the bottom, while restrained. You must focus your reiatsu and use your awakened soul reaper powers in order to get out."

"And what happens if it takes longer than three days?" Tatsuki asked, her stomach full of butterflies.

"We have to kill you, as you will have become a hollow. It will take three days for the remaining links on your chain to corrode, leading up to your chest where they are anchored. Once that chain has corroded, so will the anchor, and you will transform into a hollow." Tatsuki gulped, but wasn't sure if anyone saw it. Renji gave her a strange look, she thought, almost as if her were worried about her. She dismissed it and focused on the task at hand, and more importantly what Urahara was holding in his hand.

The shopkeeper held up a green pill. "This is a mod soul. As this training will take a day or so, I'll place this in your body so that it won't start to decay." He placed the pill in her body's lifeless mouth and she watched in amazement as it came to life without her being in it. It was an eerie feeling to say the least. _That's just straight up Twilight Zone...or Body Snatchers...or...just plain screwed up_, she thought to herself as her body stood up and blinked its eyes.

Without warning, the artificial soul suddenly latched on to Renji, placing one arm around his waist while the other hand was placed on his chest. Tatsuki watched in utter horror as the soul began to talk in a seductive-and completely _**not her**_-voice.

"How about I give you a back rub, shall I, handsome? Then maybe we could go someplace private? Hmm? Shall I?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING DOING WITH MY BODY?" Tatsuki roared as she pointed to her body, her face so red she looked like it might bleed. _This is unacceptable! The artificial soul is molesting Renji and using my body to do it!_

Kisuke laughed. "I'm sorry about that. Tessai, if you would?"

"Yes, Urahara-san," the big guy answered and turned to face Tatsuki's body. "Bakudo number one: SAI!" he shouted, and her body's arms were constricted behind her back as if by an invisible rope.

"I really do need to apologize. The only _gikongan_ I had in stock was Momone. She's a little frisky. Rangiku's favorite."

Tatsuki slapped her forehead in exasperation. She had seen first-hand the antics of Rangiku Matsumoto, and could see why she preferred this _gikongan_. "Fine, I guess. Just don't get any ideas, Abarai!" Tatsuki pointed a finger angrily at him.

Renji blushed. He hated to admit it, but he was both disturbed and yet he found he had enjoyed that little experience. He shook off the thoughts that were snaking their way into his head involving the little pixie spitfire. "Whatever. Like I'd wanna do anything with you, anyway." A fist collided with his jaw.

"I told you about insulting me, Abarai!"

Kisuke watched the scene with amusement. _Perfect. These two have more entertaining foreplay than Ichigo and Rukia ever did!_ He collected his thoughts and turned back to the task at hand. "Ready for the test, Tatsuki?"

Before she could answer, her arms were restrained behind her back, and Tessai had a hold of her by her upper arm. She tensed up, eyes wide, suddenly very frightened of that hole. _What if I can't do this? What if they have to kill me? I don't want to become a hollow! Oh, god what have I gotten myself into? _She swallowed hard and from somewhere deep within, found her resolve. When they reached the bottom, she sat down, and to everyone's surprise, started to meditate.

"Is she crazy?" Renji asked out loud to no one in particular. "She only has a limited amount of time! She can't afford to just sit there!" _What are you doing, Tatsuki?_

"Patience, Abarai-san. She's heard this story from Ichigo, and knows that she must enter her soul's plane of existence. She must find her inner powers there, or she is doomed." Kisuke's eyes never left the girl in the pit. _Very interesting, indeed; she just calmly started trying to concentrate, and doesn't even realize that the first encroachment is occurring. She doesn't even seem to feel any pain! Ichigo was screaming his head off by this point, but she's completely silent. Talk about discipline! Yoruichi will have loads of fun with this one!_

After a short while, Tatsuki noticed that the world around her changed, and she was in a new place. The walls of the hole melted away, and she saw lush, green fields swaying in the breeze. Mountains lined the background, and several tall trees dotted the landscape.

"This must be my spirit world," she mused as her inner self stood and began to survey the area. _Kinda looks like something out of _Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon. She knew that she had to do this quickly, but do it right. She couldn't afford to rush and panic. She had to be calm, but efficient with her time.

_"So you have come at last, Tatsuki,"_ a voice called out.

Tatsuki turned to see a deep green dragon, the color of jade and equally as translucent, appear before her. "Hello," she began. "You must be the spirit form of my zanpakuto."

_"That is correct_. _My name is..."_

Tatsuki strained to hear, but it was as if she had gone deaf for only the moment that the name was spoken. She continued to listen as several little shrines appeared all over the grassy field.

_"In one of these shrines resides your inner shinigami powers. You must find it in order to save yourself from hollowfication. I trust you will know what to do."_

Tatsuki nodded confidently. "I understand. But I couldn't hear your name."

_"In due time, you will learn it, Tatsuki. But right now, you have another task to accomplish. Search well..."_ And with that, the dragon disappeared, leaving only the shrines in her wake.

Tatsuki wasted no time. She stood and concentrated, using _reiraku_. She searched the spiritual ribbons until she found the red one, having learned that shinigami soul ribbons were red, while others were white. She grasped it as if her life depended on it, and ran to the shrine that housed it, swinging open the tiny doors to reveal the hilt of a sword. She grabbed it, and suddenly, her clothing changed.

In a flash of light, she was wearing the same shihakusho she had seen on all of the shinigami, and she now held a sword hilt in her hands. She wasn't worried about the fact that it was only the hilt. She remembered Ichigo's tale of how he had regained his powers, and knew this to be a possibility. She closed her eyes in relief. It seemed as if no time had passed at all. "Thank you," she said to her zanpakuto's spirit. "I will learn your name, I promise you that."

_"You must go, now, Tatsuki, or it will be too late. I will be waiting..."_

At the top of the pit, Renji was close to chewing on his fingernails. He had been sitting there for two days straight, never taking his eyes off of Tatsuki. "Urahara-taicho, what's going on? Shouldn't she have found her powers by now?"

Kisuke continued to watch the girl below them with interest. "She is fighting it. But the final encroachment has begun. It's only a matter of time before she-" He was interrupted as a flash of light nearly blinded them, and Tatsuki shot out of the hole, landing right in front of them.

Tatsuki opened her eyes to reveal the training grounds again. She was standing in front of Urahara and the others, a huge smile of achievement on her face.

"I'm impressed, Tatsuki. With the knowledge you gained from Ichigo about his training, you escaped his fate of developing an inner hollow, albeit just barely. The final encroachment was beginning, and that's when you shot out of there. Well done." He walked over to her and gestured to her zanpakuto, still sheathed, at her side. "The final test, will be to knock off my hat. When you have done so, your training will be over."

Tatsuki looked at him like he had grown a second head. "Are you serious? That's it?"

Kisuke smiled at her, laughing lightly. "It's harder than you think, as Ichigo found out before you." He didn't hesitate as he unsheathed his sword, using it to gesture at hers. "I suggest you draw that thing. It'll come in handy."

She unsheathed her zanpakuto, and found that it was till only just a hilt. She was drawn out of her reverie as Kisuke lunged at her, seemingly not caring if he hit her. She jumped back, considering trying to disarm him the best way she knows how...with her fists and feet. She was too busy concentrating on this battle to notice a new reiatsu enter the training grounds. She sheathed the hilt again, and focused on her primary skill.

"So what have I missed?" Yoruichi asked as she walked up to Renji and the others. She saw Tatsuki fighting without using her weapon and smirked. "Oooh! Looks like I'll have a new student when this lesson's over! She's actually giving Kisuke a run for his money out there!"

"Yeah, she sure is," Renji muttered, completely in awe of this girl.

Yoruichi caught the admiration in his tone and mistook it for something else. "Uh-huh. I see what's going on here," she smiled a knowing smile at him.

Renji caught the tone of her voice, and stuttered his reply, "H-Hey! I-It's not like that!"

"Sure it isn't," Yoruichi smirked, annoying the hell out of Renji.

"Stop seeing things that don't exist, Yoruichi!" Renji fumed.

The Goddess of Flash just laughed at his adamant denial. "I never see things that don't exist, Renji." Her focus returned to this extraordinary girl before her. _This girl has such raw natural talent. This is gonna be fun!_

Tatsuki thought she had just about gotten Urahara disarmed when he stopped advancing, and stood completely still. _Now's my chance_, she thought. But before she could move, his words stopped her in her tracks.

"It seems that I'm forced to release my zanpakuto." He merely picked up his zanpakuto and held it at his side calmly, and quietly said, "Cry, _Benihime_," as he unleashed his shikai.

_Oh, shit! I'm screwed!_ She jumped out of the way of his next attack which came much faster than the other advances, and pulled out the hilt again, concentrating to the best of her ability as she dodged him. She knew that she needed to hear the name of her zanpakuto, and she needed it now!

_"Hear me, Tatsuki! Hear my name! Call it out! Until you do that, you cannot defeat him! Call upon my power!"_

Suddenly, the name entered Tatuski's mind as if it had been on the tip of her tongue the whole time.

"MIMIC, _HITOMANE_!" she cried out, and watched in amazement as her sword sprang from the hilt. The blade was a deep jade green, and it appeared to have a pattern that looked like dragon scales etched all across the surface. It was long and slender just like any other normal katana blade. The hilt was now a pure, snowy white, with a silver hand guard, inlaid with jade stones. A blood red ribbon flowed from the end of it. She didn't have much time to admire it, as she raised it just in time to block Kisuke's attack...and the wind from such a block was sufficient enough to knock his hat off of his head and send it flying towards their audience.

Yoruichi clapped as she approached them, carrying the hat. "Well done! You know it took Ichigo almost a whole day to do that? You've got potential, Tatsuki!" She unceremoniously plopped the hat back on Kisuke's head.

Kisuke straightened the hat on his head before he spoke. "Congratulations, Tatsuki. Your training with me is complete. I believe that, starting tomorrow, Yoruichi would like a turn to test your abilities."

Tatsuki looked to the dark-skinned woman and smiled. "I've heard stories about you. I'm great in hand-to-hand combat, and I would love to train with you, Yoruichi-san."

"I see Ichigo's been spilling the beans, huh?" she laughed. "Rest up, tonight. We'll start in the morning, little dragon."

"Little?" Tatsuki fumed.

Yoruichi laughed. "Don't worry about that. It's just a fun little name I've come up with for you. It doesn't mean that I think you're weak, or anything. Far from it. You held your own out there before you had to break out your zanpakuto, Tatsuki. You are anything but weak, we just have to refine that power." And with that, she walked off with Kisuke, leaving Tatsuki still fuming over the 'little' comment.

"I wouldn't let it get to you," Renji remarked. "It's like her way of accepting you, I think. You see, the 2nd squad captain, Soi Fon, was trained by her, and she calls her 'Little Bee' to this day. You should feel honored."

Tatsuki studied his expression as he said these words. She could tell he was dead serious. Maybe he was right. Maybe she had indeed won Yoruichi's respect today.

Suddenly, the weight of the two day's straight training settled in, and she walked over to her body which was out of the kido bond. Tatsuki stood there for a moment before Renji spoke.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Tatsuki looked up at the squad six lieutenant. "Ummm...how do I get back in?"

Renji laughed gently. "You just sink back into it. Watch. I'll show you." He pulled out his own _gikongan_, Ginnosukem, and popped it in his mouth. Tatsuki watched as his soul exited his body, and the mod soul stood there. Then, Renji simply sank-there really was no better description for the action-back into his gigai. "See? It's easy."

Tatsuki felt weird getting this close to anyone, even if it was her body, but she stood behind herself and melded with it...and wished she hadn't. She felt as if she had been run over by a truck. "OH MY GOD! HOLY HELL! This HURTS!" Renji smirked at her.

"Stiff, huh? Yeah, you'll get used to working that out after you've left your gigai. And just a heads up. Sore muscles are fine, but if you ever get severely damaged by a hollow, wait until you're healed before you re-enter your body. It'll take a lot longer to heal if you don't, because, as you can tell, what you feel in your spirit form, is magnified by being in your body.

Tatsuki felt like she could hardly move. But she had been there many times after karate matches, and been fine the next day. All she needed was a nice hot shower and all would be well. She let Renji go up ahead of her, and then she ascended the ladder leading up to the shop.

As soon as she had dragged herself-quite literally- up the ladder, she went to her room, grabbed her stuff for her shower and headed to the bathroom. She closed and locked the door, not trusting Renji to stay out, and let the hot water soothe her aching muscles.

A smile spread across her face as she thought over the events of the past few days. She had done it. She had set out to become a shinigami, and she had accomplished that goal. She sighed as she breathed in the steam that was starting to build around her. She smiled to herself as she thought of the look on Ichigo's face when he sees her in shinigami robes. She shook her head and finished up in the bathroom and got dressed for bed.

She entered the dark room, noticing that Renji was already asleep. She rolled over to face him, watching him sleep for a moment. He had been a big help during her training. And the advice he had given her seemed sound.

Aside from the weird tattoos, she supposed that he wasn't bad looking... _Where the hell did that come from?_ She quickly rolled over to face the other direction, her face a bright crimson, though hidden in the darkened room. She blushed deeper as she remembered him catching her earlier today. She could still feel his arms around her as he protected her from harm as she had flown towards those sharp rocks that could have easily ripped into her skin. _Why did he do that? He could have just as easily let me crash into them... _She shook the thoughts away and tried to sleep, her subconscious mind putting all sorts of visions in her head that pertained to the red-head sleeping across the room.

In Kisuke's bedroom, Yoruichi smirked at said shopkeeper.

"So what exactly was your reasoning for torturing the poor girl by having her sleep in the same room as Renji?" she asked. When he just smiled at her without answering, she pursued the issue. "You can't be thinking that they'll get together..."

Kisuke smiled mischievously at the woman that had captured his heart. "Why, I have no idea what you're implying, my dear Yoruichi," he drawled sarcastically.

Said woman shook her head, grinning from ear to ear. "You're bad, Kisuke. Real bad. How do you even know that will happen?"

"I was right about Ichigo and Rukia, wasn't I?"

"Yeah, but that was obvious!" she laughed. "This one has the potential to be a train wreck! They might kill each other, Kisuke! Tatsuki doesn't seem like the type to just throw caution to the wind that way. And you know Renji's still hung up on Rukia, even though he knows it's a lost cause!"

"Yes, but you didn't see just how worried he was about her doing the 'Shattered Shaft' lesson. His eyes never left her for one second, and I would swear that he was near tears when he thought she might become a hollow. It was genuine fear, Yoruichi. Like if I saw you about to be killed in a fight. It's there, it just needs a catalyst."

"And what about her? Why do you think she would succumb to the moocher?"

"Let's just say she flirts with her fists," he smirked at her, raising his eyebrows suggestively. "Just like someone else I know..."

Yoruichi laughed. "Wow. You're a perv, you know that, Kisuke?"

"Maybe...but I'm your pervert, my dear," he laughed as he leaned in to kiss her.

Tatsuki unwillingly rose to the bright sun shining through the windows. She threw the covers off and slowly sat up. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked over to the other side of the room. Renji was already up, his futon folded with the blankets folded on top of it. _What time is it?_ She grabbed her cell phone and looked at the time. "Shit!" she jumped off of her futon and quickly got dressed. _Jeez, when have I ever slept till noon!_ she thought.

Tatsuki raced past the two kids in the hallway, ignoring their puzzled looks, and dashed to the ladder that led to the hidden training grounds. There, she found Renji and Yoruichi sparring. She had never heard of Yoruichi having a zanpakuto, she just assumed that the so-called "Goddess of Flash" had one. She watched as Renji was having a hard time keeping up, and Yoruichi had yet to release her zanpakuto. She was fighting off Renji's shikai with her sealed wakizashi without breaking a sweat.

"Damn," Tatsuki muttered. _I'm being trained by a master..._

"There you are!" Yoruichi shouted as she sensed the girl's reiatsu enter the training grounds. She didn't even break her concentration on the task at hand. "I thought you were going to sleep all day!"

"Sorry about that; I really didn't mean to sleep that long," Tatsuki blushed.

Yoruichi laughed. "No worries. After the past few days, you needed the rest." Without missing a beat, she sent Renji flying with a well-placed kido-charged kick, and walked over to Tatsuki as if nothing had happened. She wasn't even winded. "Today, to start off, I wanna see your zanpakuto in action. The name of yours has me curious. _Hitomane_; to mimic or imitate... I wanna see what it actually does, and I'm sure you do, as well." She turned toward the red-head who was shunpo-ing back to their location. "Yo, Renji. Spar with her for a bit. I wanna see what she can do."

Renji nodded, also curious as to what her zanpakuto could do. And he also wanted to see just how much more powerful of a fighter she was in just her spirit form. She had been able to hold her own against him when they had sparred before, when she had needed practice for her tournaments. "Alright, Tatsuki. Let's do this." He had already resheathed his zanpakuto, and now pulled it back out. "Roar, _Zabimaru_!" he called out and it transformed into the segmented blades.

Tatsuki unsheathed her own and called out the phrase she had the day before. "Mimic, _Hitomane_!" She didn't have much time to think before Renji came at her. Suddenly, her zanpakuto was speaking with her.

_"Tatsuki, here is your first power..."_

As soon as the words floated through her mind, she spoke them. "_Ichimane*_, _nari_*!" Tatsuki got the words out just as Renji's blade connected with hers. They all watched, amazed, as her zanpakuto morphed into a perfect copy of Renji's.

"Well, how about that," Renji murmured, stunned at the likeness. It was strange seeing someone else fight with your zanpakuto...especially when you were still holding it.

"Definitely cool, but can it do the same thing as his?" Yoruichi pondered aloud.

Tatsuki tried to make her newly segmented blade extend like Renji's, but it wouldn't do anything.

_"Try it with these words, Tatsuki..."_

Tatsuki suddenly shouted, "_Futatsumane*, udemae*!_" All watched as her blade extended toward Renji's location, almost catching him off-guard. He managed to jump to the side of the attack just in the nick of time.

"Shit!" he cursed. "That was close!"

"That's impressive, Tatsuki," Yoruichi smiled. "Not many shinigami can learn their first two attacks this soon. I think next week we'll start with hand-to-hand. Let's give you some time to get used to those attacks and continue to rest up. You'll need it if I'm going to teach you how to use _Shunko_." She headed back towards the ladder, then stopped as she felt a familiar reiatsu. She chuckled. "I think you have an unexpected visitor, Tatsuki. And he seems pissed."

"Huh?" she looked at Yoruichi quizzically. Before her trainer could answer, she heard his voice echoing through the training grounds. How she had missed his spiking reiatsu, was beyond her.

"TATSUKI? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Ichigo shouted after his childhood friend as he didn't bother climbing the rest of the way down the ladder and instead shunpoed over to her.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES IT LOOK LIKE, STRAWBERRY?" she shouted back, not backing down an inch, like always. _Who the hell does he think he is barging in here like that? He's not my keeper!_ "I'M TRAINING TO USE MY ZANPAKUTO!"

Ichigo got right in her face, forcing himself not to grab her by the robes and pull her up to eye level. "And why the hell do you have a zanpakuto, Tatsuki!"

"All shinigami have one, dumbass!" Rukia, who had caught up to them, had to fight hard not to laugh at that come back.

"And since when are you a shinigami, Tatsuki?"

"Since yesterday!" She gestured to her robes. "What? Did you think this was a Halloween costume?"

Ichigo was silent, his face blood red, and his reiatsu going haywire with his fury. "Why in the hell did you do this, Tatsuki?" His voice was quieter, but not lacking in anger. He was pissed that she would throw her life away like this. _What the hell is she thinking? The others just gained their powers accidentally, and she willingly goes and trains this way? Wait, does that mean she's possibly got an inner hollow, too? Damnit!_

"I did this so I could do more than just sit by and worry when you guys fight! I was tired of just wondering why your reiatsu spiked out of the blue; scared that one of you was in trouble, and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it. My reiatsu has grown exponentially lately, and I hadn't developed any powers like Chad or Orihime. So I took it upon myself to speak to Urahara about training me, and he agreed. I knew you wouldn't like it, so I didn't tell you. So there!" She tried to keep her breathing calm; she wouldn't let him see that he had gotten to her.

Ichigo looked at her and saw that she had thought this out thoroughly. He had to be fair. He knew her well enough to know that Tatsuki Arisawa never jumped into anything half-cocked. She always weighed her options, and then took the path that seemed the best to her. But that didn't mean he had to _like _the idea of another one of his best friends throwing themselves into the fray. What was next? Keigo? Mizuiro? To Ichigo, this was getting out of hand!

"And before you worry about it too much, Ichigo, Kisuke said that she found her powers before she developed a hollow. So no worries there," Renji contributed.

Ichigo turned to him and actually did grab him by the shihakusho. "You knew about this and didn't try to stop her? What the hell, Renji?"

"Hey, she's her own person, and she knew what she was getting into! I'm not her bodyguard, and neither are you! It was her life, her choice, Carrot Top!" Renji shouted back, pushing the orange-haired youth away from him. _Captain or not, he's not taking his anger out on me!_

He sighed heavily and turned back to Tatsuki. "Fine! But you're being assigned to my squad, whether you like it or not!"

Tatsuki blinked, knowing that this was the best way he knew to show her that he accepted this fact; not that he could change anything anyway, at this point. "Fine! You won't be sorry, Captain Kurosaki!" She mock saluted him, because she knew it would annoy him.

Ichigo glared at her. "'Ichigo' is fine, Tatsuki," he gritted out through clenched teeth.

Tatsuki smiled, glad she could still get under his skin after all these years. "So what brings you here today, anyway?"

Rukia answered as she walked up beside them. "We're training Yuzu and Karin. You're welcome to join. I'm sure you'd wanna learn kido, as well."

"Of course," Tatsuki smirked, happy to finally be in on all of the secrets they had been keeping for the past year or so. Sure they had all been told, but now she was actually a part of it, and that was even better.

They headed upstairs to take a break after a few hours. They had iced tea and various other snacks that Tessai set out for them.

"So, how's your father doing, Ichigo?" Kisuke asked him off-handedly.

"He's fine; why do you ask?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, no reason," Kisuke smirked.

"Is there something you're not tellin' me, Hat 'n' Clogs?" Ichigo snarled at him.

Kisuke sighed. "I guess I might as well come clean. It's not actually your father that's living with you. It's an exact spirit copy. Your real father is in the King's Realm."

"WHAT?" Ichigo, Rukia, Karin, and Yuzu all shouted at once.

Kisuke smiled as he folded his fan back up and laid it on the table. "You see, your father couldn't really stay in the living realm once he had been coronated. It just isn't acceptable. So, I used an invention I made long ago. The _Ketsumyaku_, literally meaning 'blood vessel,' or 'blood relationship,' allows the user to literally copy their soul into what looks like a gikongan, and it has all of their mannerisms, and memories. It is literally an exact copy of their soul."

"So it's like a pod person that's been living with us?" Yuzu's brown eyes were wide.

Kisuke laughed. "If you wanna think of it that way, sure. But it really is as if your father were there with you."

"That's so weird," Tatsuki murmured.

"The weird thing about it is, that I could only get it to work for Isshin, but never anyone else. I never could figure that out," Kisuke replied. "I scoured my notes, and couldn't find anything different between the times I used it on Isshin, and when I had tried it with myself. To this day I haven't figured why Isshin is different."

"I don't think anyone could ever figure that one out," Karin muttered.

Ichigo was fuming. "Goat face is getting an earful when we get home..."

"Which one?" Rukia asked innocently. "The real one, or the copy?"

"Which do you think, midget? I'm contacting the idiot that decided to leave his daughters with a friggin' pod pers-OW!" Ichigo nursed the knot forming on the back of his head. "What the hell, Rukia?"

"Don't call me 'midget,' _Strawberry_!" Everyone sweat dropped at the every day antics of the couple.

Later that week, Renji and Tatsuki were getting ready for bed. They had actually talked to each other today, and over the past few days, even if it was only a short conversation here or there. Tatsuki was finding that he wasn't really that bad of a person, and Renji was finding out that she could be friendly once you got to know her a little bit. He found that Tatsuki had been named appropriately. You had to tear through her thick dragon skin-like shell to get to the real person.

"Congratulations on learning your first two attacks this week, Tatsuki," he said to her as he lay his head back against his pillow, staring at the ceiling. "It takes some shinigami years to learn even the name of their zanpakuto, let alone their first attack."

She looked over at him through the dark of the room. "Thanks, Renji. And thanks for sparring with me this week. You'll have to tell me how you deal with the kickback when your blade retracts again. I thought my arm was gonna be jolted out of its socket!"

Renji laughed. "You'll learn with practice. That's how I had to do it. I thought my arm was gonna be ripped off the first few times I used Zabimaru, but after a while, I got used to it." He chuckled slightly. "Personally, I can't wait to see you fight Yoruichi."

Tatsuki stiffened. "And why does that make you laugh, Renji?"

He sensed the menacing timbre in her tone, and hoped to dispel it. He rolled his eyes at her defensive nature. "I only meant that it will be interesting, that's all."

"You think I can't hold my own against her, is that it?" she could feel her anger rising, and her blood boiling.

He sighed in exasperation, leaning up on his elbow to face her. "No, Tatsuki, I'm just saying that you can hold your own against me, and I wanna see you fight someone who's better than me."

Tatsuki just stared at him in indignation. "You think I can't do it."

"You know, you're just as stubborn as Ichigo! No wonder you and the strawberry have been friends for so long! You're a perfect match!"

"What the hell, Renji? Don't bring Ichigo into this! I'm not stubborn, I just wanna know why you think I'm weak!" They were standing now, facing each other down, which was almost comical considering the fact that she was 5'0", and he was 6'2".

"You _are _stubborn, because I already told you I don't think you're weak!"

"You're implying it, by saying that Yoruichi's training with me will be _'interesting'_, Renji!"

"Oh, gimme a break, Tatsuki! You're blowing this way out of proportion!"

They were so far into each other's faces that their noses were almost touching, meaning that Renji was bending over to square off against her. "Oh, am I really, Renji? Because I think you think I can't last against Yoruichi!"

"You are definitely blowing this out of proportion, because I never said that, damnit!"

Neither of them really knows what happened right then. All they do know, is that one minute they were arguing, and then the next moment found them in a fierce lip-lock, battling for dominance with their mouths, instead of with words. But they didn't stop; no, far from it, in fact. They continued until they were forced to break apart for much needed oxygen. And even then, they didn't let go of each other, their arms still wrapped around each other as if desperate to stay afloat in the deep sea of emotions they had presently found themselves adrift in. They held each other's gaze, as if asking the other if they understood what was going on.

"Renji..." Tatsuki blushed.

"Yeah?"

"Where exactly did that come from?"

Renji was still breathing hard, his face bright red. He'd kissed a lot of women in his lifetime. But never, had a kiss felt like that. It sounded cliche, even in his own mind, but it was like fireworks were going off in his head. "I don't know," he managed to answer through the fog in his own mind.

Tatsuki couldn't tear her eyes from his, and found that she really didn't have the will to do so in the first place. _I think I didn't mind that so much..._ She was shocked at herself. Never, had she felt like that. Ever. Not even her many victories in her karate matches had given her that much of an adrenaline rush. It wasn't exactly how she had pictured her first real kiss, as far as the setting, but the feeling...was far beyond her expectations. Before she realized what she was doing, she pulled him towards her for another kiss.

He was surprised by her actions at first, but was happy to relent as he kissed her in return. This time, though still passionate, the kiss was a little more tender as they explored each other with their lips for a while longer before falling asleep in each other's arms.

Again, in another part of the building, Kisuke smirked as he sensed their reiatsu enveloping each other.

"Told ya so," he said, gloating in his victory. "Remember what you promised?"

Yoruichi looked at him with a sigh of defeat. "I remember." She slowly kissed his lips before trailing kisses down his neck, and on down his chest. She stopped kissing suddenly when he spoke.

"Oh yeah, that's it," he murmured softly, closing his eyes as her hands touched his skin.

Yoruichi rolled her eyes. "You know, you could have gotten much more than a foot rub out of me, if you'd only asked." She smiled seductively at him, said smile made even more inviting by the fact that she was only in her underwear.

"Ahh, but I knew you'd do that kind of stuff with me, anyway, my dear. Unlike everyone else, I know you're a kitten on the street, but a lioness in bed," he laughed softly.

Renji awoke from the best sleep he'd had in...well, he couldn't recall when he had slept that soundly. He looked down at Tatsuki, who was curled up against him under the covers on his futon. Even though all they did was kiss last night, he was content with that, not wanting to push her further than she was ready to go. He was still amazed at how they had ended up this way. Arguing must have just been a kind of foreplay leading up to what would shatter the tension between them. He pushed a strand of hair from her eyes and let his hand caress her face gently, so as not to wake her up. She smiled in her sleep, but didn't wake up. She snuggled closer to him if that were possible.

He couldn't believe this was happening. He thought he was still hung up on Rukia, but evidently he had let that bridge burn, as he had no second thoughts about laying here with Tatsuki in his arms. Sure, he had already known that Rukia would never be his, but he still thought he was pining for her. He thought wrong. As he lay there with Tatsuki, he suddenly felt as if he had found his soul mate. _God, I'm all about cliches lately...what's with me?_

Tatsuki stirred, and he braced himself, expecting a hit, a kick, a punch, a slap, her screaming that he was a pervert, just anything besides what she actually did. She scooted up and placed a kiss on his lips. "Good morning," she smiled groggily at him.

"Good morning," he returned her smile and hugged her closer to him.

She snuggled back into his chest. "Thank you."

He looked down at her, confused. "For what?"

"For not pushing me to do something I wasn't ready for. That was just my first real kiss. Most guys in that situation probably would have made me feel guilty for not going further than that, but I trusted you, and I wasn't disappointed. So, thank you, Renji."

He was touched by her words. _She trusted me, and, I assume, she still does, or she wouldn't still be lying here in my arms._ He kissed the top of her head. "That means a lot to me; that you trust me. And I would never make you do anything you didn't want to." Renji sighed. "Seeing you go through the training to become a shinigami was torture. I was a nervous wreck when you were in that pit and your chain of fate was corroding away before my very eyes. I really thought you were gone...that I had lost any chance of getting to know you better. And in that moment, I realized why I didn't want you to do this in the first place. I really care about you, Tatsuki. To say that I'm in love with you wouldn't be fair to either of us, right now. I mean, we barely know each other. But I really do care for you a lot. I couldn't stand for you to be hurt, even though in the back of my mind I knew you were strong enough to pull through. And _you _didn't disappoint _me_. You did it. You set your mind to it, and you achieved your goal of becoming a shinigami. And I'm proud of you."

Tatsuki looked up into his eyes, tears welling in hers. "No one's ever really said that to me before. That they were proud of me. My parents always just expected me to do well in school, or in my karate tournaments, and never said anything like that to me. So, thanks again, Renji. _That _means a lot to _me_." She pushed his hair out of his eyes. "And I care a lot about you, too, Renji. I agree that we couldn't call it love yet, but I think one day we might."

They got dressed and headed down the hallway to breakfast together. As they sat down, Tessai set a bowl of rice in front of each of them, and addressed them by his own names for them.

"Moocher...Moocher's mooching girlfriend..."

"HEY!" Tatsuki shouted at him. "I'm willing to do chores and shit, just let me know what needs to be done! It's not like I make you wash my clothes or anything! I do it myself! So lay it on me, Tessai!" She was insulted beyond belief! Not by the fact that Tessai had referred to her as Renji's girlfriend, but the fact that he had implied that she was a lazy, freeloader!

Kisuke walked in at that moment. "Well, I'm sure you wouldn't mind doing the dishes, then, Tatsuki! Maybe our friend the freeload-uh, I mean Renji-here will follow your example." He smirked from behind his fan.

Tatsuki shrugged with indifference. "I have no problem doing chores around here. All you had to do was say something." Renji wasn't as pleased with the situation. He hated washing dishes with a passion. Rukia had always hated doing them, so she had always pushed it on him, and once they were the only two left of their group on the streets of Inuzuri, he was stuck with no one else to push them on.

After they had finished with the dishes it was time to head to the training grounds. Tatsuki was excited. She couldn't wait to spar with Yoruichi. She had never actually seen her in action, but from what she had heard, her skills were legendary. As they were heading toward the ladder to go into the basement, Kisuke stopped them.

"Oh, Yoruichi won't be able to train with you today, Tatsuki. She had to go back to Soul Society for an emergency squad meeting. But she should be back in a few weeks."

"A few weeks? That sucks. But oh well. If she had to go back, then there's nothing I can do about it."

"She did say that from what she could see of your fighting skills, you were definitely ready to train in Shunko once she returned. That's saying something about your skills, Tatsuki. Yoruichi isn't usually so free with compliments."

"Thank you, Urahara-san," Tatsuki smiled at him.

"Why not take a while to relax while you can. She won't go easy on you," Kisuke said as he walked away.

"I don't expect her to," Tatsuki smirked. She turned to Renji. "Wanna go do something? I'm sure Ichigo has told everyone about what I've done, so we don't have to worry about my friends seeing me."

Renji shrugged. "What did you have in mind?"

"Have you ever been to an arcade?"

"That's the place with the video games, right? I haven't been, but I'd wouldn't mind going. Jinta's really stingy with his PS3, so I haven't really been able to play them much."

"You poor soul..." she smirked at him as she pulled him out the door toward the nearest arcade. "You're about to be schooled."

The arcade wasn't as crowded as it should have been, considering it was summer, and all of the students were out of school. But then, it was still pretty early in the morning, so that explained a lot. She pulled him inside, and to one of her favorite games: _Tekken Tag_. She knew it was a really old version of the popular fighting game, but she liked it because you could pick two of your favorite characters and when one was out, the other could tag back in. She explained to him how to play, and the match began.

She was surprised that he was doing so well, it being his first time playing the game. She was really having to pull out all the stops. It was a very close victory for her.

"This one's kinda boring," he said after about six rounds.

Her face grew hard after hearing him insult one of her favorite games. She shook it off quickly though, and spotted another game he might like. "How about that one? We just race each other using cars and try to run each other off the track," she explained, pointing to _Burnout_.

He shrugged. "Okay, sounds like it could be fun."

She got him settled into the simulator, and explained what everything did. He kept running off the track at first, but caught on quickly, causing her to have to run him off the road and into the scenery to win. "YES!" she shouted in victory.

"You cheated! You kept running me off the road!"

"That's the point of this game, Renji. You have to be in complete control of your vehicle to win." She sighed and looked at her cell phone. "Well, its getting close to lunch, wanna go grab something to eat?" she asked.

"Sure, I guess," he answered.

"Have you had fast food since you've been here?"

He blinked in confusion. "Why is it called 'fast food'? Are we going to have to catch it?"

She laughed so hard she snorted, then blushed when she realized that she had in fact snorted in front of him. He smiled at her little quirk that she had inadvertently let slip. "No, we don't have to catch it. 'Fast food' just means that it's ready almost as soon as you order it. Come on, let's go to McDonald's."

"Okay..." he wasn't too sure about the place. _Isn't there a kids song that talks about that guy having a farm? Will this place be clean?_ His thoughts were interrupted when they stopped at a place with a huge golden 'M' on the front of it.

"Come on," she said with a smile as she pulled him into the building. "Have you ever had a hamburger?"

Renji just looked at her. "Rukia told me about them, but I've never had one. She said they were really good, though."

Tatsuki shook her head. "I guess Ichigo only taught Rukia this stuff. Oh, well. I'll order us a bunch of stuff, and you can try different things. Sound good?"

Renji shrugged. "Sure."

She ordered two 20 piece chicken nuggets, two quarter-pounders with cheese, two large orders of french fries, and 2 large sodas.

"Fiff weewy iff swallow good," he mumbled around a mouthful of food.

Tatsuki almost spit out her mouthful of chicken nugget. She chewed it and swallowed quickly. "Don't talk with your mouth full! That's gross!" she laughed. "I don't speak Mouthfullese very well, but I think you just said, 'This really is good!' Am I right?"

"Yeah," he took a huge gulp of soda. "This is delicious!"

Tatsuki laughed. "I'm glad you like it. We'll have to come here again sometime!"

Renji blushed at the fact that she had alluded to the fact that they might spend time like this together again. _I really think I'm falling for this girl..._

They ate their lunch and walked out of the building, stuffed full of greasy food.

"I was gonna take you out for ice cream, but I couldn't hold anything else if I tried!" she smiled at him. _This is nice. I wouldn't really call this a date, but I'm having fun just spending time with him like this. It's interesting to see things I take for granted through the eyes of someone who has no clue..._

"Can we just sit down somewhere?" he said, feeling like he was going to burst. _I haven't felt this full since Ikkaku and I had that contest to see who could eat the most rice! But I was drunk then, so I didn't know what I was doing... _

"Sure, right over there is a park. Let's go!" And so she led him across the street. On their way past a small pond, he was dismayed when she bought a bag of bread crumbs from a man at a small stand.

"Are you really going to eat more?" he asked, almost ready to puke at the thought of more food at the moment.

Tatsuki laughed. "God, no! I couldn't eat another bite!" She held open the bag and grabbed a handful of crumbs, sprinkling them on the ground by the edge of the pond. "These aren't for us, Pineapple; they're for the ducks!" She gestured to the water, where the ducks were already swimming to shore, seeing the prospective meal in her hands. "I always feed the ducks when I come to this park. Its how I unwind. Just watching them swim without a care in the world...it relaxes me. Also makes me a little jealous, but that's beside the point." She sat on a bench next to the water, and tossed some more crumbs out for them.

Renji watched as the ducks lunged at the food, much like the two of them had lunged at their meal a bit earlier. He smiled. _This is definitely a side of her I haven't seen. I probably would never have seen it if she hadn't let down her wall_. _Or if I hadn't let down mine..._

"I've had fun today, Tatsuki."

She was startled a bit by his sudden remark, as it had been completely silent as they sat there watching the water foul diving for the crumbs almost as fast as she could throw them. She smiled warmly at him, almost losing herself in his eyes. She could see so many emotions there: fear, loneliness, and-dare she say it?-possibly love? "So have I, Renji."

"You ready to get out of here?" he asked. He was tired, and just ready to get back and go to bed.

"Yeah, let's go," she smiled. She could hear the weariness in his voice, and to be quite honest, she was feeling pretty much the same. She hadn't realized they had sat there for so long, but the sun was already beginning to set.

She walked beside him, letting him lead her back to Urahara's. They talked a little, but mostly they traveled in companionable silence. They didn't realize it until they got inside the shop and heard Jinta muttering something under his breath that they had been holding hands.

"...Moocher and the dragon sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-OUCH!" Jinta rubbed his swelling forehead.

"Shut up about things you don't understand, brat!" Tatsuki shouted at the boy. She noticed that Ururu was trying her hardest not to laugh at the bully's misfortune.

The two shinigami walked on back to their room where they fell asleep in each other's arms again. They were each comforted by the other's presence, and truly happy for the first time in perhaps either of their lives.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. It became rather long, and was quite the challenge to write, as I have a lot of trouble with combat sequences. Tatsuki's power actually spawned from a discussion my husband and I had about this fic. He read it and gave me a few pointers, and gave me some really big ideas. He was actually against the shinigami idea for Tatsuki, and thought maybe she should just develop her powers like Orihime and Chad had done, and make her be a mimic, where she could copy other's powers. I took that and still made her a shinigami (because Tatsuki as a shinigami is just plain bad ass!), and made her zanpakuto have the mimicry ability.

Also, the heights of Tatsuki and Renji are courtesy of BleachWiki, as well as the names of the gikongan. If you haven't checked out that site, you should. It's friggin' awesome! Don't have the site address handy, right now, but just type in 'BleachWiki' in Google and it should come up.

**Just some translations (some of these may not be totally correct, but guessed at due to the main definition and translation):**

*_**hitomane**_: mimicry, imitation (per _Kotoba!_ Japanese dictionary app for iPhone)

*_**ichimane**_: first imitation

*_**nari**_: style, way, shape, form, appearance, state (per _Kotoba!_ Japanese dictionary app

for iPhone)

*_**futatsu**_: two (per _Kotoba!_ Japanese dictionary app for iPhone)

*_**udemae**_: ability, skill, facility (per _Kotoba!_ Japanese dictionary app for iPhone)


	4. Chapter 4: Till Death Do Us Part

A/N: This chapter actually skips ahead about 5 years or so. Normally, I wouldn't want to do this, but I want to get the plot line moving forward. Thank you to all who have read so far, and thank you even more for those who have reviewed. This chapter is almost complete and utter fluff, but is still vital to the storyline. And after all, there's nothing wrong with fluff! Okay, girlie moment over now. ahem One question: If anyone knows the exact date that Ichigo and Rukia met, please let me know. I researched it, and all I could come up with was that it was probably some time in May, as the incident with the menos grande was just after the Grand Fisher incident in July. It was mentioned that it was two months (at that time) that Rukia had been in the living world. Feedback on that is greatly appreciated!

Anyway, this chapter does include a lemon, but I did it as tastefully as I could. It is possible to skip it and not miss any of the storyline, so feel free to if that kind of thing is not for you. I just couldn't see a honeymoon without it. ;P

Without further ado, here is chapter four. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Bleach, and I don't actually know what Rukia's favorite classical piece is, I just thought it fit since her zanpakuto is ice based (you'll understand that one when you get to the wedding ceremony). Not to mention it _is_ one of my faves!

_**Chapter Four: Till Death Do Us Part**_

The past few years had gone by rather quickly and uneventfully, with only a few hollows here and there. Although, other changes had occurred within the group of friends.

Uryuu had finally gotten the courage to ask Orihime out right before they had graduated high school, and she had accepted, finally realizing that her crush on Ichigo was just that: a crush, an infatuation. They are currently engaged, but are waiting until Uryuu finishes medical school before getting married.

Chad is still with his band, and they are currently getting gigs around downtown Tokyo, with the possibility of a record deal. He is back in town for the next few weeks for the wedding.

Mizuiro decided to study abroad in America. He constantly keeps in touch with everyone, talking about how many girlfriends he has, and what a good time he's having, but that he misses everyone back home. Keigo is attending college locally with everyone else. He has calmed down a little, but is still easily excited and prone to moments of shouting for no reason.

Tatsuki and Renji are still together, and have an apartment together, though he has

to spend most of his time in Soul Society because of his duties as lieutenant of 6th Division. But he is able to visit at least once a week, and does so without fail, during which time no one ever sees the two of them.

As for Ichigo and Rukia, they are finishing up their finals to graduate in a week, and putting the finishing touches on the wedding plans for the big day that is in two weeks. Between the wedding, college, reporting to Soul Society and managing their squad, they have been more than a little stressed out. Tatsuki, Karin and Yuzu have been a huge help, stepping in and doing some of the training and even some of the paperwork for the squad. Ichigo soon found out just how scary Yuzu could be when things didn't go her way...so did a few of the new recruits that ended up in the 4th Division for a few days after some well-placed kido blasts. No one ever realized that even the mostly quiet and sweet young woman had inherited the legendary Kurosaki temper.

Uryuu and Orihime had jumped right in to help with the wedding plans; Uryuu with the dresses and tuxes, and Orihime with the decorations, but she was politely banned from any catering, as Ichigo and Rukia knew first-hand the consequences of eating her culinary creations. Right now, everyone is sitting in the campus coffee shop, catching up on things and discussing the wedding.

"So, are you two all set for the big day?" Orihime gushed.

"Yes," Rukia sighed. "Finally, I think all we have to do is show up!"

"I will need to do a final fitting on the dress next week, Rukia," Uryuu reminded her. "That goes for you, too, Orihime, Tatsuki. We'll need to get Yuzu and Karin there for their fittings, as well."

"Gotcha," all three females said at the same time.

"And we need to get Renji here to do the fitting on his tux," he said directly to Tatsuki.

"I'll text him and let him know," she answered, getting out her iPhone. Knowing Urahara personally had its perks. Like getting him to reconfigure an iPhone for use as her Soul Pager without having to jailbreak it...and Rukia, Ichigo, and Renji one as well, since they had to have one once they saw hers.

The next week, they had gathered for the final fittings.

Ichigo tugged at the collar of his tux, clearly annoyed. "I hate these things! They're always so uncomfortable!"

"Yes, but you look so handsome in it," Rukia smirked at him as she watched him fidget in the suit.

"Alright," Uryuu said finally. "Looks like everything is in order here. Ladies, it's your turn."

Ichigo and the others went to change, and when he came back out, Rukia hadn't budged, but the others had gone back to try on their dresses. He blinked at her in confusion. "Don't you need to try on _your_ dress?"

"Not till you leave, Strawberry," she answered, shaking her head at him. "You're not seeing me in it until I walk down the aisle!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and sighed. "That is such a stupid tradition! Are you really that superstitious?"

"Ichigo, my luck would be that you see me in the dress before the wedding, and then the ceremony is interrupted by a surprise attack by Aizen who had returned from the dead! So yeah, I'm that superstitious!"

He sighed again. "Whatever." He walked over to her. "Like he's ever coming back from where I sent him," he grinned cockily at her. Seeing that no one else was in the room, he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "See you later."

"Bye, Ichigo," she smiled victoriously at him, happy to have gotten her way, and walked off to try on her dress. When she pulled it on, she realized that it was a lot tighter on her than it was the last time she had tried it on about three weeks ago. Mainly in the bust area. She blushed as she realized this as she walked back out to where the others were.

"Jeez, Rukia-nee, have you been eating everything you can get your hands on?" Karin teased.

"Oh, shut up! I haven't had much time to eat healthy lately! Your brother and I have been cramming for finals, and we've pretty much had to grab what we could." She looked at her reflection in the mirror. The dress wasn't quite skin tight on her, but it was noticeably tight on her chest. She felt the heat in her face as she looked in the mirror. "I really have gotten bigger, haven't I?"

"Yeah, its just a good thing you're not taller than Ichi-nii," Karin continued. "Otherwise, he might have trouble looking you in the eye." Yuzu elbowed her sister in the ribs, though she was smirking at the comment.

"Actually, you seem to have grown in height some as well," Uryuu commented as he knelt at her feet, noticing that the dress was no longer floor length, but came to just above her toes.

"That's not a funny joke, Uryuu," she gritted through her teeth. She despised jokes about how short she was. She knew she was short, and there was nothing at all wrong with that.

"He's not joking, Rukia," Orihime defended her fiance, looking at the dress herself. "You really have grown!"

"Wow, Rukia, going through puberty, are we?" Tatsuki teased.

Rukia glared at her, but knew that her third-seat officer was only joking. "Watch it, or you'll have to do all of the paperwork yourself for a month!"

Nel, who had been getting into her dress, walked out and saw Rukia. "Whoa! Did your boobs grow, or what?"

Everyone sweat-dropped at the little girl's blunt statement, and Rukia blushed a dark red.

"Nel, could you please not say that out loud?" Rukia glared at the girl.

Nel blinked at her. "But its true! Have you looked in the mirror?"

"I think she's been around Ichigo for too long," Uryuu muttered. "She's got his big mouth."

Rukia sighed in exasperation, her face in her hand. "Just finish the alterations, Uryuu..."

When she got home later, she crashed on the bed in their room, noting that Ichigo wasn't home yet. She stared up at the ceiling thinking about what Tatsuki had said. _Maybe she's not far off. I mean, Nel bonded with her gigai, and started growing normally. Maybe that's what's happening to me. I'm aging like I should because I've bonded with mine..._

She was jolted out of her thoughts by the sound of the door opening and closing. "Hey," she said distractedly.

Ichigo picked up on her mood immediately. "Something wrong?"

Rukia sat up and looked him in the eye. "Do you think I've grown?"

He scratched his head and thought about it. "You know, I did notice that you didn't have to practically jump to knock me in the head the other day." He sat down next to her on the bed. "Why do you ask?"

Rukia sighed. "Uryuu had to make alterations on my dress because I've apparently grown quite a bit."

"I thought I noticed something different the other night..." Ichigo muttered.

Rukia blushed, as she knew exactly what he was referring to. "You mean you noticed my...um..." she trailed off, and gestured to her chest, both hands in front of her.

Ichigo blushed too. "Uh...yeah. But not only that. I noticed that, um...your, um...legs...could, uh...wrap around me a little more."

Rukia giggled. "Wow! I didn't actually think I would get to grow old with you! This is great!"

Ichigo smirked at her. "You know, most women hate growing older."

"Yes, but-and you'll laugh at this-I couldn't help but to wonder what I was going to do when you started to age, and I still looked like I was fifteen!"

Ichigo chuckled softly. "Oh, that would be easy. Trophy wife!" His statement earned him a big smile and a hit in the arm. He kissed her softly. "I would love you no matter what, you know that, right?"

She smiled lovingly at him. "Yeah, I do."

Two weeks flew by fast, and the day was finally here. Rukia, Orihime, Yuzu and Tatsuki were given use of the lieutenant's office in the 13th Division to get ready for the event, which was to be held in the division's training grounds. For those that were human that were invited to the wedding, they were brought there using Urahara's spritron-converting senkai gate that Ichigo and the others had used to rescue Rukia years ago. But the only ones that were human were Uryuu, Orihime, Keigo, Mizuiro, and Ochi-sensei (who would be having her memories replaced afterward). She most likely wouldn't have been given an invitation, but she had actually kept in touch with them...or stalked them was more like it, reminding them what a great teacher she had been to them, until they finally caved and invited her.

Rukia was surprisingly, if not eerily, calm. No one had seen a bride so calm as she was. She was excited, yes, but she wasn't nervously pacing around like most brides.

"You look beautiful, Rukia-nee," Yuzu commented as she helped straighten out her dress. Uryuu really had outdone himself on this dress. It was snowy white satin covered with fine lace, with tiny beaded snowflakes sewn all over it in various places. It made her skin seem to glow in an almost ethereal light, as if Sode no Shirayuki were channeling her essence into her today, causing her to shimmer like snow.

Karin fidgeted in her own dress. The designs for the dresses just weren't her style. It just showed way too much skin for liking. Even though she didn't mind wearing dresses anymore, they were still uncomfortable, and she preferred her jeans and a comfy t-shirt. Not to mention the heels she was wearing were just plain ridiculous.

"Would you stop fidgeting, already?" Tatsuki smirked. "You're gonna rip the dress off of you if you keep trying to get it to cover more of your skin! Then what will you do?"

"Wear my shinigami robes like I had wanted to in the first place?" Karin muttered under her breath.

"I heard that," Rukia replied dryly. Karin had at first petitioned to wear her shihakusho when she had seen the dress designs, but Rukia had flashed her that sickeningly sweet schoolgirl smile and gave her a guilt trip about wearing a dress for her only brother's wedding. Needless to day, she got Karin in the dress.

There was a knock at the door, and Yuzu rushed to answer, just in case it was her impatient brother trying to sneak a peek at the bride. "Oh, Kuchiki-sama. Please, come on in," she said, sliding the door open all the way.

Byakuya sighed, though his face showed little emotion other than the faint smile that curved his lips ever so slightly at the corners. He had actually gotten to know Ichigo's family over the past few years, and had become fond of Ichigo's sisters, treating them as if they were his own. He welcomed them as being a part of his extended family now. Ichigo's father on the other hand...he still wasn't too sure about, even if he had been instated as the new Spirit King. "I've told you, Yuzu. You may call me Byakuya."

"I'm sorry, Byakuya," she smiled brightly. "Sometimes I forget." She had grown quite beautiful over the years. At 20, she and Karin hardly looked the same as they had when he had first met them. Yuzu's hair was longer now, and the same golden brown as their mother's had been. Karin had kept her hair short, but her features and attitude were much more feminine these days. Byakuya noted that it must have been Rukia's influence, as Karin seemed to really look up to her.

"Girls, could we have a moment?" Rukia asked. Yuzu, Karin, Orihime and Tatsuki left the siblings to go see how the others were doing.

Byakuya looked at his sister, and couldn't help but remember Hisana on their wedding day. She resembled her so much now it was almost painful to look at her. Since she had been in the living world for so long, her soul had actually bonded with the gigai and she had grown older in appearance. She had grown in height, though she was still fairly short at 5'2".

"You look stunning, Rukia," he said simply, smiling widely now that no one else was here to witness it. His relationship with his sister had blossomed lately. He was more open with her, and they were more relaxed around each other.

Rukia blushed. "Thank you, Byakuya."

"I have something for you," he said as he reached into the pocket of his shihakusho. "It was Hisana's, and I'm sure she would have loved for you to have it. I believe you could count it as your 'something old'." He placed in her hair a silver comb that had a sakura blossom set in it made of pearl. "She wore it on our wedding day, and as she acted as your mother for a time, I feel that it is fitting that you wear it on your wedding day."

Rukia turned to look in the mirror. She could feel the tears welling up, but she dared not cry. Not yet. "Th-thank you, Byakuya. It's beautiful."

He smiled warmly at her, and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll leave you to finish getting ready. I'll see you shortly." And he left the room leaving Rukia marveling at the change in him over the past few years.

Ichigo was pacing back and forth in his room at the 12th Division headquarters.

"Son, would you stop it, already?" Isshin shouted, finally annoyed to the breaking point at his sons actions. He had been pacing back and forth for almost thirty minutes straight. "What? Are you afraid of being jilted? I don't think that will be an issue. For whatever reason, Rukia loves you with all her heart, and I really think she should have her head examined." Ichigo had finally forgiven him for leaving them with a copy of himself, seeing as it literally was an exact copy. This was the real thing, though, as he wouldn't miss his only son's wedding for the world.

Ichigo glared at him. "I'm just nervous, I guess!" He sighed heavily. "Didn't you feel like this with Mom?"

Isshin smiled softly. "Yes, actually, I did, but I didn't know your mother for as long, or go through as much with her as you and Rukia have. You have nothing to be nervous about."

Ichigo frowned. "Sure I do. I'm nervous that Byakuya will take back his blessing and slice me up with pink flower petals in front of everyone!"

Renji laughed at this comment. "Relax, he wouldn't bring shame to the House of Kuchiki by slaying the Soul King's heir!" Ichigo actually laughed a little at that comment.

"Speaking of Rukia, I'm gonna go check on her." Isshin laughed softly. "There's no rule that says the father-in-law can't see the bride before the wedding." He had been rolling in the floor laughing over their argument on whether Ichigo could see her before the wedding. Rukia had the girls back her up on that one, and Ichigo had been easily out numbered.

"Hey, Dad, wait," Ichigo placed a hand on his arm. "Tell her something for me. Tell her I love her, and that I can't wait to see her walk down the aisle."

Isshin grinned. "Aww, my boy's going soft on me." He patted his son on the back. "Relax. Don't make me have Renji pour sake down your throat to calm you down."

Ichigo paled at this suggestion. He didn't want to be even the slightest bit tipsy until after the wedding. Rukia would kill him. Not to mention he still hadn't forgotten about his last run in with sake. It gave him a full body shiver just thinking about that.

Rukia smiled at herself in the mirror. Her bridesmaids had returned, and were marveling over the comb.

"It's beautiful, Rukia," Orihime sighed. "It was your sister's?"

Rukia nodded. She looked at each of them in turn. "Okay. Help me make sure. "I've got something old," she pointed to the comb, "something new," she gestured to the dress, "something borrowed..." she thought for a moment, looking over her ensemble.

"Here," Karin jumped up. She undid the necklace that she had worn since her father had given it to her on her sixteenth birthday, and fastened it around Rukia's neck. It was a small diamond on a white gold chain. "It was Mom's. I never take it off, so that it's like having her near me. This way, she'll be with you and Ichigo today."

Rukia was shocked that Karin would give her such a precious heirloom, even if it was only for today. "Thank you, Karin. That means a lot to me that you would trust me with something that means so much to you." She took a deep breath. "Okay, so that leaves...something blue." She thought for a moment, then blushed. "Oh, yeah. The garter has blue on it." The others giggled. They left her again, to make sure things were set up and ready.

Rukia was straightening her dress and checking her hair for the umpteenth time, when there was another knock at the door.

"May I come in?" Isshin spoke from the other side of the door.

"Of course," Rukia answered, smiling. She figured that Ichigo was using his father to relay a message to her and to make sure she was okay since she had strictly forbade him from seeing her before they were actually wed.

Isshin walked in to see a vision in a white flowing gown. Ryuken Ishida's son had skills, he could fully admit. He took note of the many tiny beaded snowflakes that adorned the dress in spots all over, and could fully appreciate how long that must have taken, as he had heard that Uryuu refused to use a sewing machine and did all of his work by hand.

"Ichigo is one lucky man," he smiled at her. "I couldn't ask for a more beautiful woman to be my third daughter."

Rukia laughed at his constant nickname for her. "Thank you, Isshin." She had originally continued to call him Kurosaki-san, which changed to Kurosaki-sama after the coronation. She had been ordered after that to call him either 'Isshin' or 'Dad.' As he is the Spirit King, she figured it was better just to do as he said on that one.

"You know you can definitely call me 'Dad' after today, right?" he winked at her.

She laughed at his antics. "You are impossible!"

"Anyway, just wanted to say 'hi' before things got hectic, and to relay that my son is chomping at the bit." He smiled wider if that were possible. "He says he loves you, and he can't wait to see you walk down that aisle."

Rukia laughed again. "I'm honestly surprised he hasn't barged in here and demanded to see me."

"I think he's too scared that Byakuya would use his bankai on him. And besides, as Spirit King I flat out ordered him to not see you before the wedding. To disobey my order would be treason to the king." He winked at her, then hugged her tightly. "I couldn't ask for a better daughter-in-law to watch over my idiot son, as you've done it so many times before without my asking. And for that, I thank you." He turned to leave. "See you later."

The door didn't close well before her bridesmaids burst in.

"Are you ready, Rukia-nee?" Karin asked her, smiling.

"Let's do this," she said, and Tatsuki and Orihime lifted her train as they headed to their starting places.

As soon as plans started for the wedding, the Shinigami Women's Association had immediately kicked into gear, helping Orihime with the decorations and setting up the reception for Seireitei's most popular couple. Ichigo and Rukia had wanted to wait until final exams were done for the spring semester to have the wedding, and Rukia wanted an outside, American-styled wedding, in place of a traditional Japanese ceremony. They also agreed to have it on the very day in May that they had met, so long ago. To them, that day was the start of it all, and it only seemed fitting to make that day even more special. The cherry trees along the edges of the training grounds were in full bloom, and various other flowers were blooming everywhere, among them were roses of all different colors, lilies, and violets.

When Pachelbel's _Canon in D_ began, they lined up with Nel going first as the flower girl, though she wasn't very little anymore, appearing to be 9 years old. Next was Orihime, then Tatsuki, followed by Yuzu, then Karin. The music changed to _Largo_, the final movement from _Winter _of Vivaldi's _Four Seasons_-and one of Rukia's favorite classical pieces-, as Rukia took Byakuya's arm and was led down the aisle between many rows of chairs, since all of their friends from Soul Society were there. Despite urging from Byakuya, Rukia and Ichigo had only wanted friends at their wedding, and not a humongous production in front of the entire Soul Society. Even so, the pair had made a lot of friends over the years, and so there were still quite a few people there.

Ichigo couldn't stop his jaw from going slack as he caught sight of her. He was at a loss for words to describe how beautiful she looked today. She was like a goddess among mortals; she was positively glowing in the bright sunlight. His breath caught as he watched her walk towards him, a huge smile on her face. He had waited all day to see her, and he wasn't disappointed, not that he ever could be at the sight of her.

_**Mmmmm...Can't wait to get a piece of that!**_ Ogihci whistled in his head. Ichigo just ignored him, not wanting to be angry today. He found that even with his hollow's rude comment, he _couldn't _be angry today. He could only be happy and wanted to make sure that Rukia was happy today. That was all that mattered to him.__

Rukia's gaze moved towards the front, where Ichigo waited, and was smiling his usual cocky smirk. He looked so incredibly handsome in his dark gray tux, that Rukia almost forgot to put one foot in front of the other. He had hardly changed over the years, only growing more mature in appearance. She smiled back at him as she came to a stop in front of Head Captain Yamamoto, who was presiding over the event.

The music stopped, and Yamamoto spoke, "Who gives this woman away?"

"I do," Byakuya answered, and placed her hand in Ichigo's before sitting down next to Isshin in the front row. He couldn't help but to smile at how nervous Ichigo was. Byakuya laughed to himself. _Its not as if I would suddenly decide that I was against this..._

Isshin gave him a weird look, hearing him chuckle softly. He looked up at Ichigo, and remembered his son's words earlier. _Byakuya must have noticed how nervous Ichigo is..._ He smiled at the thought of Byakuya suddenly standing up when asked if anyone here objects to the union. He shook his head, and focused on the ceremony.

Yamamoto spoke again, "We are gathered here today to join this woman and this man in holy matrimony. The couple has decided to write their own vows. Ichigo..."

Ichigo gulped. He was so nervous, but he could tell that she was calm as ever, so he tried to breathe, and draw strength from her relaxed demeanor. He took a steadying breath and began. "Rukia...I already told you that you stopped the rain. And I can't thank you enough for that. Though, I'll try to for the rest of my existence. You are everything to me, and I don't know what I ever did without you, or what I would do without you. You are what keeps me going, and I love you more than I could tell you."

Yamamoto turned to Rukia, who took a deep breath.

"Ichigo...my world was a cold, dark place before I met you. My heart was frozen, and I felt so alone all the time. But when I met you that fateful night, something sparked inside of me. And as I got to know you, that spark grew into a raging fire, as you warmed my world, and thawed out my heart. Ichigo, you are like the sun, shining brightly upon me. I love you, and I always will."

Yamamoto smiled at them, and nodded to Tatsuki and Chad to hand them the rings. Ichigo placed the ring on Rukia's finger, and Rukia his. "Do you, Ichigo Kurosaki, take this woman to be your wife, for as long as you both shall live?"

He smiled warmly at her, and she thought she could see the faintest hint of tears brimming in his eyes. "I do."

"And do you, Rukia Kuchiki, take this man to be your husband, for as long as you both shall live?"

She looked deep into his eyes with a smile so bright, she was sure she was probably blinding him. She couldn't help it. "I do."

"Then by the power invested in me as Captain Commander of the 14 Court Guard Squads, I now pronounce you Ichigo and Rukia Kurosaki. You may now kiss your bride."

Ichigo wasted no time in that request and pulled her close for a short, yet passionate kiss, while everyone cheered.

"May I have this dance?"

Karin looked up to see Toshiro holding his hand out to her. "T-Toshiro! I haven't seen you in ages!"

He smiled gently at her. He had grown as well, though he was still short, only a little taller than her 5'4". She grabbed his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor.

He couldn't take his eyes off her. She was gorgeous, and that to him seemed like an understatement. The light blue dress she wore made her sapphire-gray eyes sparkle. She had grown a lot since he had seen her last, which must have been at least four years ago. He would never admit it, but he had thought of her frequently in that time, he just didn't think it was proper of him to visit her until about two years ago, wanting to let her grow up and live her life without being tied to him.

He cleared his throat slightly and spoke. "How have you been? I hear you've been training and that you and your sister have been officially accepted into your brother's squad."

"Yes, that's true." She smiled. He was only in his shihakusho and captain's haori, but he looked incredible in it...she had always thought so. There weren't many times that she hadn't thought of him since he had gone back to Soul Society. A part of her was really excited when she first became a shinigami, hoping that it would allow her to see him more often. But it wasn't the case. "I've been fine, just busy juggling school and my duties as a shinigami. I don't know how my brother does it!"

Toshiro laughed gently. "I'm sure you're doing fine." He blushed profusely. _Here goes..._ "If I may say so, you look beautiful."

Karin was blushing as much as he was. "Thanks," she smiled as her eyes locked with his, holding his gaze for a moment.

"So," he broke the silence between them. "What are you studying in college?"

"Nothing major. I'm just there on a soccer scholarship, so I'm trying to make the most of it. I've taken a few history classes, a few literature classes, and even a few art classes. I think I may stick with art."

"I didn't know you had artistic talent."

She blushed. "Well, I won't say I'm fantastic at it, but the instructor seems to think I have talent. I used to dabble a bit with drawing, but never was really serious about it. I know Rukia always liked my drawings, but never really thought about taking it further."

"I'll have to see some of your work sometime," he smiled at her.

Nearby, Lieutenant Hisagi's gaze had wandered over to Yuzu where she was talking with Tatsuki at the refreshment table. He had first noticed her two years ago when he had been sent on a mission to Karakura. He thought she was beautiful then, and had only grown more so.

"See something you like, Shuuhei?" Renji chuckled at his long-time friend as he snuck up on him.

Shuuhei jumped, then blushed and cleared his throat. "I was just thinking about getting a drink is all." His gaze never left Yuzu the whole time.

"Uh-huh," Renji smiled knowingly, seeing exactly what he was looking at. "I think I'll help you in your decision." He walked over to Tatsuki and asked her to dance.

"Sure, Renji," Tatsuki smiled. Sometimes she would swear that they had some kind of mental link. She was just talking to Yuzu about Shuuhei, whom the young girl had been stealing glances at for the past half hour, and was about to urge the girl to talk to him and make herself scarce when Renji walked up. Tatsuki smiled encouragingly at the younger girl and jerked her head slightly in Shuuhei's direction, raising her eyebrows to emphasize her point.

Yuzu sipped her punch nervously as Shuuhei made his way over to her. She'd had a crush on him ever since a few years ago when they had first met, but hadn't talked to him in over a year. She swallowed hard as he finally stopped in front of her.

"Kurosaki-san, would you like to dance?"

"O-Of course, Lieutenant Hisagi," she smiled. "But you can call me Yuzu if you like."

"Only if you'll call me Shuuhei."

She smiled at him. "Sure." She let him lead her out on the dance floor, moving a lot more gracefully than she thought he would. "You dance really well," she said shyly.

He blushed again and looked her in the eye. "Thank you. You're pretty good at it, yourself." He glanced away nervously. "So how have you been, Yuzu?"

"Pretty good. It's a little hard keeping track of everything with school, and also my shinigami duties, but I'm managing it."

"What are you studying in college?"

"Music, actually. I started playing the violin when I was about eleven, and I started the piano a little bit after that. I managed to get a violin scholarship, and so I continued to study it." She laughed. "I think I surprised everyone by not going to culinary school, but I just didn't think I needed to learn anything else about cooking." She blushed even more. "I'm rambling, I'm sorry. I do that when I get nervous."

He laughed softly. "It's alright. Do I make you nervous?"

She smiled shyly. "A little bit." She didn't know what made her say it, but she just blurted out, "But it's probably because I've had a crush on you since we met a few years ago." She pressed her lips together, not wanting to let another word slip out of her mouth. She could feel the blood rush to her cheeks.

Shuuhei was a little shocked. "Really?"

Yuzu could only nod slightly, her tongue suddenly stuck to the roof of her mouth.

He smiled warmly at her. "Well, then, I guess we have something in common."

Across the floor, Isshin saw all of this from where he was sitting with Jushiro and Shunsui. Byakuya was there as well, though he wasn't nearly as sauced as his companions. He almost never drank, but this was a time for celebration. He slowly sipped from his third cup of sake.

Isshin sighed. "My little girls are growing up. Just look at how graceful Karin has become! I didn't even know she could dance! Admittedly, I was thinking she'd grow up to be a lesbian, but judging from her interaction with Captain Hitsugaya...I don't think that's the case at all." He was the only one to laugh at his joke. "And look at my adorable little Yuzu dancing with that lieutenant from the 9th squad. You know, she is the spitting image of her mother." He sighed heavily, downing another cup of sake. "My little girls aren't little girls anymore, and my boy is married. Masaki would be so proud."

"Ah, you're getting old, Isshin," Shunsui chuckled. "Listen to you ramble on and on."

A comfortable silence fell on the occupants of the table, but it only lasted a moment. "You know, I knew the very day I met Ichigo that he was your son," Jushiro commented.

"Really now! How did I miss it?" Shunsui laughed. "You had to actually tell me!"

"You just had your mind on other things, and still do," Jushiro nodded his head at Nanao, who was, for once, not immediately at Shunsui's side, but was helping over at the refreshment table. The two of them were keeping their relationship secret for now, but Jushiro couldn't help but to know, being as close as he was to the 8th Division captain.

"Hehe...busted!" Isshin laughed, nudging his friend in the ribs. _One would have to be blind, deaf, and dumb to not pick up on that one. I don't know why they think it's such a big secret. Everyone's buzzing about the two of them. And its not like they can't be together. There aren't any fraternization laws, or anything._

The 13th Division captain continued. "Ichigo had your fire, determination...and most of all he was pig-headed and brash like you always were." He laughed. "And the moment he saved Rukia...I knew the two of them would be together. I had never seen her so happy as when she was with him. Before Ichigo, I hadn't seen her smile at all since before Kaien died."

"You always were a hopeless romantic, Jushiro," Byakuya chimed in, surprising the other occupants of the table by joining in on the conversation. Perhaps he was indeed a little tipsy after all. Normally he would never comment on something like that. But then he had loosened up a lot of late. Ever since he agreed to give his blessing to the bride and groom.

Isshin laughed. "I think maybe the great Byakuya Kuchiki might be wittle bit tipsy!"

Byakuya actually smiled and tipped back another cup of sake. "It is a celebration, after all."

Ichigo could hear his father's laughter from where they were sitting on the other side of the training grounds. "Jeez, he's already blitzed off his ass," he muttered.

"Oh, don't worry about him. Captain Ukitake will keep him in line," Rukia smiled at him. They were interrupted by the tapping of a fork on a glass and looked up at Renji as he stood in front of everyone.

"May I have everyone's attention, please? Its time for the best man's speech." He gestured to Chad, who stood.

"This is probably the most any of you have ever really heard me say," he said, earning a few chuckles out of the crowd. "I'm not going to say much, only that I'm honored that Ichigo picked me as his best man, and asked me to back him up today, one of the most important days of his life. Ichigo, you are my best friend, and I want you to know that I will always watch your back...and now, I'll guess I'll be watching Rukia's as well." He sat back down among the clapping of the crowd.

Renji stood again. "Now I know that it isn't really customary for the other groomsmen to speak, but I couldn't help it." He smiled. "Rukia and I grew up together, as most of you know, and we entered the academy together. What I never told her until it was too late, was that I was madly in love with her. These days, she is more like a sister to me, and we even get into trouble together, a.k.a. The Hueco Mundo thing, even though that actually turned out to be a good thing that we went against orders." He laughed. "But I can't imagine a better man to entrust Rukia to, than the man that I have come to see as my brother, both in arms, and just in general. Better have enjoyed that little bit, Ichigo; you'll never hear me be sappy like that in public again." He laughed. "I wish the two of you every happiness."

Tatsuki stood up. "I was shocked when Rukia asked me to be her Maid of Honor. I really figured she would have asked Orihime, or maybe one of Ichigo's sisters. We had never really been that close in high school, but that changed once I joined their squad. We developed almost a sisterly bond, I guess." Tatsuki lifted her glass in a toast. "I wish you the both the best in life, and Rukia, you are a stronger woman than I to be able to put up with the stubborn strawberry on a daily basis."

"Tatsuki! That's no way to speak about your captain!" Ichigo muttered, knowing she could hear him easily from where she was standing a few feet away.

Tatsuki smirked at him. "I can still kick your ass in hand-to-hand, Ichigo. Don't forget that." After the toast, everyone began to dance again, including the newlyweds.

Ichigo smiled at Rukia. "So, how does it feel to be married? And to a prince of all people," he asked his new wife. His trademark smirk spreading across his features.

"Strange. I've been a Kuchiki for well over fifty years. Now, I'm no longer Rukia _Kuchiki_, I'm Rukia _Kurosaki_. It'll take some getting used to." She smirked at him. "And as for the prince part, titles mean nothing to me. Besides, I know that you're not really a prince. You just happen to be the son of a king, is all."

"Hey, midget!" he shouted, though he knew she was only teasing him. A mischievous smile crossed his features. "I think I can help you get used to being married later," he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

She blushed and giggled like a school girl, then smiled seductively. "Just don't think I'll be totally submissive, _Captain_ Kurosaki."

"Well, I think I can keep you in line, _Lieutenant_ Kurosaki," he smirked and kissed her quickly on the lips. "If not, I can always punish you." He leaned in close to her ear and whispered. "But seriously, have I told you how amazing you look today?"

She blushed profusely and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you; you, too, by the way," she said, causing him to blush. They leaned in and almost kissed, but were interrupted.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" Nel pulled on his pants leg.

He looked down at her. Then he couldn't resist the puppy dog eyes she was giving him and picked her up as if she were still a little toddler and weighed no more than air. Even if she wasn't quite so little anymore-coming up to about his waist-, she still managed to get away with anything by just giving him that look. "What is it, Nel?"

"I'm gonna miss you both," she pouted.

Rukia smiled gently at her. She had developed a motherly bond with the young arrancar, and Nel pretty much regarded them as her parents, always asking her or Ichigo if she could do things, instead of asking Isshin. "You'll still see us, Nel."

"I know, but I won't be able to curl up with you and Ichigo when I have nightmares anymore!"

"Well, you're getting a little too old for that, anyway," Ichigo laughed.

"But we'll still be there when you do have nightmares," Rukia amended the statement as a look of pure terror crossed Nel's features at Ichigo's remark. Ichigo and Rukia smiled at each other and nodded together. They had discussed this before; they had talked about officially adopting her as their own child. She practically already was, anyway.

"What do you mean?" Nel looked at each of them in wonder.

"What we're saying, is this. Would you like to come and live with us, Nel?" Ichigo asked her.

Suddenly, he was choking from the hold the little girl had around his neck. "For reallys?" she smiled so big it was almost as if her face had split in two. "You mean it, Ichigo? Rukia?"

"You bet, Nel," Rukia answered.

Nel turned and hugged Rukia as tightly as she had Ichigo, which was evident in how red Rukia's face was becoming and the coughing fit she went into after Nel let her go. "So you'd be my mommy and daddy?"

Ichigo sweat-dropped and Rukia laughed at his reaction, deciding to field that question herself. "Pretty much, Nel. And you can even call us that if you like."

"I'm gonna go tell, Granpa!" she shouted, jumping down and running towards Isshin.

"I think we just made her day, what do you think?" Rukia smiled at him.

"I think you might be right," he agreed.

"Oh, it's time for me to throw the bouquet!" she shrieked excitedly. The announcement was made, and all of the eligible ladies gathered around behind her. She had expected to see Ochi-sensei in the crowd, but spotted her over at the same table as Isshin, Jushiro, and Shunsui, talking normally, which was odd for her. Rukia shook the thought from her mind, and threw the bouquet over her shoulder. She turned to see who had caught it and saw Tatsuki holding the flowers, a bright blush across her face.

"Looks like your number's up, Renji," Ichigo nudged his friend in the ribs, causing Uryuu and even Chad to laugh.

Renji could only stare in shock, before quickly downing another cup of sake. Tatsuki and he were dating, yes, but neither seemed ready to actually move on from that. He truly did love Tatsuki, and he knew that she loved him...they just had been too cowardly to take things to that next level. They were already living together (when he wasn't in Soul Society, at least), and they might as well be married, but neither felt the need to make it official. It was true in their hearts, and that seemed to be all that mattered to them.

"My turn," Ichigo muttered as he made his way over to Rukia. Another announcement was made, and Rukia sat in a chair while Ichigo reached under her dress and pulled off her garter. He stood facing the group of his buddies from Soul Society and his living friends before closing his eyes and shooting the garter into the crowd. The lucky one to catch it was none other then Renji.

Ichigo, upon seeing this, collapsed in a fit of laughter, almost maniacal enough to rival his hollows laugh. The look on Renji's face was priceless. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a speeding car.

"Guess we'll be planning your wedding next, Tatsuki!" Orihime hugged her friend tightly.

Tatsuki was in shock. She barely registered that Orihime had hugged her and that Yuzu was waving her hand in front of her face, asking if she were okay. _Now what are the damned odds of that happening?_ she thought to herself.

Rukia laughed almost as hard as Ichigo still was, though she wasn't being chased by a furious Renji. "Relax, its not like you _have_ to get married or anything. Although everyone knows you will one day, whether you had caught the bouquet or not." She hugged the girl who had become her best friend over the years and whispered to her. "I think you both know it yourselves, you're just too stubborn to see it. I've been there, I know the signs." She giggled as she backed away.

Tatsuki caught Renji's gaze from across the room, and somehow, they broke into smiles, effectively throwing of the total shock and tension they both felt at the situation. Tatsuki knew that she loved this man, and that they would be together. But all in good time.

It took almost an hour, but Ichigo calmed down and was back to his normal self. He danced with Rukia a few more times, and both were shocked when they saw Jushiro still talking with Ochi-sensei.

"You don't think he likes her, do you?" Ichigo blinked in surprise.

"Doubtful, though it does seem that they are getting along rather well," Rukia answered. She had actually never seen that look on her former captain's face. It was one of pure interest, as if he really was enjoying his time with her. She shook her head at the thought. _Ukitake would never let himself fall for a human...friends, maybe, but nothing more than that._

It was time for the newlyweds to leave for their honeymoon. They said their goodbyes, entered the senkaimon leading back to the living realm, and left for the airport to catch their plane.

After leaving the reception, the newlyweds headed to the airport to catch their plane to a secluded island that Byakuya had actually bought for them and paid for the trip himself as a wedding gift. Rukia was excited, since she had always wanted to visit the ocean again after a trip she'd gone on with the rest of the Kurosaki family, but she and Ichigo had been so busy with Soul Society duties, that they had been unable to go again.

However, there was one problem. Rukia had never been on an airplane, and she was a nervous wreck. She gripped the armrests so tightly that her knuckles were turning a white that rivaled the color of her zanpakuto.

"Relax, would ya?" Ichigo tried to console her. "You do know that you're more likely to die in a car crash or a train wreck than you are on an airplane, right?"

Her grip loosened somewhat, but she still held on for dear life. "That does make me feel a little better, but still..."

"And besides that, we're already dead, remember?" he whispered in her ear, hoping to get a least a giggle from her, but had no such luck as he shivered from the cold glare she was giving him.

Ichigo chuckled softly, and-deciding that this was not the time to tease her-pried her left hand off of the armrest and linked his fingers with hers, giving her hand a comforting squeeze. "It really is okay," he whispered gently in her ear. "Just think of the fun we'll have later, Mrs. Kurosaki."

She relaxed more at that, and smiled nervously at him. She allowed her head to rest on his shoulder, and before he knew it, he heard her even breathing, telling him that she had fallen asleep.

They were on the plane for several hours before they reached their destination, where they would catch a boat to the island. Boats she could deal with, so she was perfectly calm and relaxed on this leg of the journey. In no time, they had reached the island, the boatman letting them know that if they needed anything, to just call the mainland and someone would come back to the island. Otherwise, they would be left alone. Ichigo and Rukia thanked the man after he had helped them carry their luggage up to the massive house they were staying in. It was a two-story house that stretched across most of the small island it seemed. From first glance, it appeared that the walls were mostly constructed of windows, as it seemed that every room had a huge ceiling to floor glass panel stretching across the length of it on at least one side.

"Whoa, remind me to thank your brother profusely," Ichigo marveled as he looked at the house.

"Wow, Byakuya really outdid himself on this one," Rukia agreed. While she was preoccupied, he set the luggage inside. She squealed as Ichigo suddenly picked her up and carried her over the threshold. He didn't set her down until they reached the bedroom, where he laid her on the bed. He kissed her softly.

"Hold it," she smirked at him. "I have something for you, so you'll just have to be patient." She bolted downstairs to grab her suitcase and hurried upstairs with it. "Close your eyes. I don't want you to see it until I'm wearing it."

Ichigo sighed and rolled his eyes before complying with his wife's wishes. He could hear her rummaging through her suitcase, and then heard her open and close the bathroom door before hearing her voice from the other side, along with the sound of the lock clicking into place.

"You can open your eyes, now," she said.

He got up from the bed and started to undress, taking his time, as he knew she would be in there for a while. He looked around the room and noticed many candles sitting around. Curious, he looked in the bedside table and found a lighter. An idea hit him, and he began lighting all of the candles in the room before turning off the main light.

"Who says I'm not romantic," he muttered to himself. He then proceeded to strip down to his boxers, then he lay on the bed after turning down the covers to wait for his sexy little wife to finish primping.

He wasn't disappointed.

He heard the lock click again, and she opened the bathroom door, a pretty blush could be seen on her features, even in the dim candlelight. This was by no means their first time together, but it was the first time she had worn anything like this. She was wearing a light pink nightgown made entirely of lace that came to about mid-thigh. It was kind of see-through, but he didn't realize until she got closer that she was wearing nothing underneath...nothing at all.

She was amazed at what he had done with the candles. It distracted her for a moment, but then she regained her train of thought. As she reached where he was sitting on the edge of the bed, she replied in a husky voice, dripping with seduction, "Do you like what you see?"

"Very much so," he answered, his eyes roaming her body hungrily as he reached out to her. He stood and moved behind her, placing his strong hands on her shoulders softly. He kissed her neck lightly, barely touching her with his lips. He could hear her breathing quicken. These light kisses always got her pulse going ninety miles a minute. His kisses trailed to her shoulder, where the thin strap of her gown sat. He gently moved it aside with his hand, then kissed her shoulder, then her arm as his hand guided it off her shoulder. He repeated the actions on the other side, and the gown fell from her petite frame, pooling at her feet.  
He leaned towards her ear and whispered huskily, "Although, I think it looks better on the floor."  
"Idiot," she giggled as she turned around to face him and met his lips with a passionate embrace. They fought for dominance, only stopping to catch their breaths. He guided her to the bed and laid her down gently on the cool linen.  
As he lay beside her, he whispered to her again. "I guess now you truly are a princess. And I intend to treat you like one tonight."  
She had seen him like this before. He was not always this romantic, but that was why it was so special when he was. It was rare, so she didn't expect it when he treated her this way. It was rare that she actually wanted to be treated like glass that would break with too rough of a touch, but on these occasions, she welcomed the feeling of being delicate.  
He began with light touches, his calloused hands making feather-light trails along her skin, causing goosebumps to rise on her arms and legs, and causing her nipples to become erect as he touched them. She gazed at him with half-lidded eyes, her body writhing under his touch, her breathing becoming faster and faster as his hand traveled down her flat stomach, stopping at the spot where her leg joins with her hips. He gently eased her legs open, gliding his hand up to her right knee, before slowly-so agonizingly slow-letting it slide back down towards her womanhood, teasing her by running his fingers softly around it, but never actually touching it.  
"Ahh, Ichigo..."  
"Yes?"  
"Stop teasing me," she breathed.  
"As you wish," he smiled at her. He moved his hand around her womanhood once more, before gliding his fingers over her entrance, causing her to jerk at the sensation. Her scent intoxicating him to the point that he had to fight not to just take her right then. He controlled himself as he slowly let a finger slip into her soaking entrance, relishing the look of sheer pleasure on his wife's face.  
She moved against his finger slowly, wanting to draw out the sensation. His hand always seemed perfect for this act, as every time he could bring her to orgasm. He had skilled hands, of that she was certain. She gasped as she felt him add another finger, heightening her pleasure. She moaned as she felt his warm, wet tongue slide across her sensitive bud, while his fingers continued to work inside her. She was getting close, she knew.  
He caressed her entrance a few more times, while working his fingers inside her. Then he felt her contract around his hand, and drank in her juices as they flowed from her. He rose up to look at her face, which wore a mask of complete satisfaction, but he could tell that she wasn't done yet. He pulled his boxers off, and crawled over her,  
kissing her gently, until she deepened the kiss, her lust for him renewed after tasting herself on his lips. That always had driven her wild.  
"Is this what you want?" he asked in her ear, rubbing his manhood against her entrance.  
"Yes," she answered breathlessly, unable to control herself as she bucked against him, trying to make him enter her.  
He was only too willing to oblige as he gently slid his length into her, feeling no resistance as she was still soaking wet. He groaned at the feeling of her warm velvety womanhood enveloping him completely. He slowly pulled back out and then slid back in, her body matching his movements as they made love to each other. They didn't rush, for they were in no hurry. They knew that they had the rest of their lives to do this over and over again.  
Their bodies moved as one, pulling apart and meeting together again in a lover's dance, until they both reached their limit, their climaxes crashing against each other. They held each other tightly as they came down from their high.  
"I love you, midget," Ichigo whispered to her as he rolled over and pulled her onto his chest, wrapping his arms around her.  
Rukia smiled sleepily at his eternal nickname for her. "I love you, too, Strawberry." They continued to hold each other as they fell into a peaceful sleep.

The party was winding down in Soul Society. Only about a third of the revelers were still present, most of those being the closest friends of the bride and groom.

Karin and Toshiro were still talking comfortably at a far table, and Yuzu and Shuuhei were doing the same. Somehow, Keigo had convinced a very drunk Rangiku to dance with him, and Mizuiro had somehow charmed Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi, of all people, to the dance floor, and actually had her smiling and enjoying herself.

Byakuya and Isshin were still sitting at their table. Shunsui had been escorted home by Lieutenant Nanao about an hour ago, and Jushiro was currently dancing with Ochi-sensei.

Isshin poured himself yet another cup of sake, and slurred out with a drunken smile, "I haven't seen him dance since we were in the academy together," he nodded toward Jushiro and Ochi-sensei.

Byakuya merely nodded, feeling that maybe he overdid it on the sake. Though he had to agree, it was rare to see the 13th Division captain exert himself so much. Usually, he saved it for battle if the effort was required. His thoughts were jolted to a different subject at Isshin's sudden outburst.

"I can't wait for grandchildren..." a drunken grin spread across his face as he pictured little Ichigos or Rukias running around.

Surprisingly, Byakuya-even after realizing he was drunk-took another drink of sake. He nodded heavily. "I agree. They need to hurry and produce an heir." He smiled as well, and tapped his newly refilled cup with Isshin's in a toast. "To grandchildren...er, nieces and nephews, on my part...I guess..." He actually laughed, rather loudly. A picture entered his mind of a miniature Ichigo running around, pretending to fight with a toy sword and trying to call on his bankai.

"What's so funny?" Isshin grinned. He didn't think he'd ever see Byakuya Kuchiki drunk.

Byakuya shook his head, still chuckling to himself. "Just something I pictured in my mind. Don't worry about it." Many heads turned in their table's direction at the sound of the head of the Kuchiki household laughing so heartily.

Ichigo awoke to the sun shining through the window, casting its rays upon them. He looked down at the woman in his arms and smiled. He gently pushed that ever-present strand of hair from her face and continued to watch her sleep. He didn't get to watch long, for she slowly opened her eyes to meet his.  
A groggy smile spread across her face. "Good morning," she yawned.  
He returned the smile and kissed her forehead. "Good morning."  
"What time is it?" she asked.  
"Doesn't matter, does it?" He smirked. "We could lay in bed all day if we wanted. And wouldn't have to worry about being interrupted."  
"Mmm, that's true," she agreed. She reached up and traced the line of his jaw with her delicate fingers. "In fact, why don't we stay in bed a little bit longer..." Her hand trailed slowly down his toned chest, not stopping until it was under the covers, where her touch made him jump slightly.  
"Ah, I see my sexy little wife is ready for round two?" he smirked.  
She answered by capturing his mouth with hers in a passionate kiss, pushing him onto his back and rolling on top of him.  
"It always did turn me on to have you on top of me," he said, his eyes full of fire for her.  
They made love once more before getting out of bed and showering. The shower proved longer than normal as they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. After getting out and getting dressed, they headed downstairs to eat breakfast, er lunch, as it was almost one o'clock in the afternoon.

After lunch, they went out to the beach, where Rukia immediately ran for the edge of the water. Ichigo just watched her as he followed at a slower pace, still processing the fact that the beautiful woman ahead of him was actually his wife. _No one can ever take her away from me again. She's all mine. ...And damn, she looks hot in that bikini... _He smiled as the thought rolled around in his head.

_**Oh, just take her back to bed already, and stop wasting time looking at her!**_

___Would you just leave me alone for one week! Unlike you, I don't always think about sex!_

_**You've gone soft on me, King! All I can think about when I see Queen is how much I wanna just grab her and fu-**_

___Enough, damn it! You'll never lay a finger on her, so shut the hell up before I come in there and shut you up myself! _

_**Fine, fine, King. I'll just enjoy the show...hehe...**_

__"Ichigo! Are you getting in the water, or not?"

Ichigo looked out towards the shoreline when he heard Rukia call to him. He stood and ran to her, surprising her by grabbing her around her waist and swinging her around, causing her to laugh happily at his enthusiasm. Her laughter was like beautiful music to him.

"I love you so much, Rukia," he said softly, pushing her hair out of her face.

"I love you, too, Ichigo," she smiled up at him. "Its still unreal how we're actually married! I still think I'm gonna wake up and this will all be a beautiful dream."

"If its a dream then I'm never waking up, how about you?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm the only one that knows what a hopelessly romantic sap you are," she giggled.

He laughed. "And it's gonna stay that way; I have a reputation to keep."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "There you go with the reputation speech again. We're not in high school anymore, you know!" She laughed as he pulled her down to the sand and kissed her passionately.

He pulled back and looked into her eyes, molten indigo pools that swam with emotion whenever they looked at him. "I finally feel truly happy again. I haven't been really happy since before Mom died. And I will do whatever it takes to keep you happy forever."

She smiled at him, "Good, because I'm pretty sure that Renji really would kill you if you ever made me unhappy. Treason to the Royal Family, be damned." She smirked, knowing her next sentence would strike fear in him. "Or worse, Byakuya would come after you with his bankai."

Ichigo paled and swallowed hard. _Damn, she said that on purpose!_ He returned the grin, his ever-confident attitude resurfacing. "I don't have anything to worry about, because you are going to be the happiest woman in the world. I would die before I would make you unhappy."

She kissed him again. "Good. Because I wouldn't wanna have to kick your ass myself, Strawberry."

A horribly misshapen figure loitered around the ruins of Los Noches. It looked around, remembering the structure as it used to be, before Lord Aizen was destroyed.

"I'm not supposed to be here, but Master won't mind. He won't need this place anymore..."

He shuffled through the rubble, knowing that he was in what used to be Lord Aizen's former laboratory. He was looking for one thing in particular.

"Master told me not to touch it, but he's not here anymore, he won't know I did it..."

With his deformed body causing him difficulty, he moved some of the fallen pieces of ceiling and columns, and dug where he could sense the item he was looking for. After sifting through the sand that had blown into the wreckage of what was once a magical place for him, with all kinds of experiments and shiny instruments, his hands found purchase on something.

"Yes...I've found it..." he pulled his hands out to reveal a glass container, protecting a small red ball that, to the untrained eye, looked like a piece of candy of some sort.

"Master won't mind if I have it...he doesn't need it anymore...I was his most loyal, and his first creation...I shall protect it for him..."

As he turned to walk away, he tripped on a raised tile on the floor, and dropped the container, shattering the glass into dust as fine as the sands that cover Hueco Mundo. The red ball fell to the floor, and as he watched, it began to glow slightly, as if it were calling out to him.

His eyes glazed over as he looked at the object, as if it were hypnotizing him. "Must grab it...for the Master...he would want me to protect it..."

He reached over and the moment his fingertip came in contact with it, there was a bright light. He could feel his body changing, morphing into something else. He was in excruciating pain as his limbs contorted and reformed into what, he had no idea. When his body stilled, he caught his reflection in a piece of broken glass amidst the ruins. What he saw shocked him.

"Master...?" He stood and dusted himself off, noting that he now seemed to have more control over his limbs, which were much less deformed that before. He looked around at what remained of Los Noches and came to a conclusion. "I must rebuild for Master..."

A/N: Hope you enjoyed that chapter. It, to me anyway, doesn't seem as detailed as my first three chapters, but it served its purpose. Hopefully I can do some better work on the next few chapters. I will certainly try. But as I said in the beginning, this chapter was mostly fluff, and mainly served the purpose of showing how affectionate Ichigo is to Rukia when no one else is around. I had to show his passion for her in this chapter, but I can't tell you why...sorry. Also, it introduced the main plot line...sorry for the cliffy. I just couldn't resist. ;P Anyway, please review!


	5. Chapter 5: Adjusting

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait for the update. Between the writer's block, work, and family (which comes first, even before my loyal and extremely patient readers), I was delayed quite a bit. Anyway, here it is. This one is mainly a filler chapter, leading into the meat of the story. Beware of major fluff in this chapter, and probably a lot of insanity. Enjoy!**_

_**Also, I have updated the previous chapters (sorry to those who have already read them). Its only an update, with a few added scenes and a major plot development there, so you should probably re-read them (or at the very least Chapter 2, as that has the main plot line addition in it). I have a bad habit about reading over my fics and finding things I should have added but didn't and then having to repost. Rest assured that I have scoured this chapter before posting, and will not be reposting the others again, nor will I end up reposting this one. I love my readers! Really, I do! Again, thanks for your patience with me for my demented perfectionist syndrome! **_**;P**

_**Most importantly, thanks for sticking with me this far. You guys are great, and I love the reviews, even if some of them are less than nice (sometimes that's the kick in the ass I need!). I will say this: if you don't like my pairings, or anything else I put in, tell me in an appropriate manner, and I will fix the things I can without changing my story too much. If you still don't like it, DON'T READ IT! NO ONE IS TWISITNG YOUR ARM, HERE! I PROMISE TO NOT GO BANKAI ON PEOPLE IF THEY DON'T READ MY FIC!**_

_**ahem Inner hollow is in check now, so please enjoy the chapter! ;P**_

_**Inner hollow voice (when talking in the mind)**_

"**Inner hollow voice when speaking out loud"**

_Responding to inner hollow (when talking in the mind)_

_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Bleach_, blah, blah, blah...

_**Chapter Five: Adjusting**_

Loud noises echoed from the ruins of Los Noches. They were the sounds of rebuilding as Aizen's first and failed attempt at an arrancar began to reclaim what was once his master's palace.

"This won't do," he muttered under his breath. "I need help. Can't do this on my own." He sat down on a nearby fallen column and wiped the sweat from his formerly deformed brow. As time passed, he became more and more driven to complete his fallen master's work. It was as if he could hear Aizen's voice in his mind, telling him what to do: to recruit more adjuchas and the like to aid him in his pursuit.

He surveyed what little he had accomplished with his clean up, which amounted to no more than clearing the debris and sand from what was once the floor of the laboratory.

He caught his reflection in some broken glass and marveled at his appearance. His features had developed along with his intellect and determination. He now looked only slightly misshapen, and was almost an exact copy of his former master. He smiled, and it looked malevolent in the distortion of the glass.

Suddenly, he knew what he must do.

* * *

Tatsuki smiled as she ran her fingers through Renji's hair, currently free of its usual bindings. He was asleep, looking so peaceful and serene, you wouldn't even believe he was a fearsome warrior. She marveled how his tattoos didn't seem quite so severe as he slept, not that they had ever intimidated her in the first place. She continued to smile as she let her fingers softly trace the markings over his forehead, tracing them along to his hairline.

Renji smiled and laughed a little. "That tickles, brat. I was asleep, you know." He opened his eyes slowly and yawned.

Tatsuki returned the smile. "Sorry. I was just watching you sleep."

He leaned in and kissed her gently. He never grew tired of kissing her. No matter how many times he did it, it always felt like the first time her lips had touched his. If someone had told him years ago that he would fall in love with a human, he would have laughed in their face. Sometimes when he's the one watching her sleep, he's amazed at how easily it had happened.

He looked in her eyes. He always loved the fiery light that had always shone in those blue orbs. As he looked in her eyes right now, however, he noticed there was a different, darker light in them. Something was bothering her.

"What's on your mind, Tatsuki?" he asked.

"I don't know," she sighed, running both of her hands through her hair as she rolled onto her back. "Ever since Ichigo and Rukia's wedding, I can't shake thoughts about us out of my head."

Renji shrugged but felt as if a ball of ice had formed in his stomach at her words. "Is that a bad thing? To be thinking about us?"

Tatsuki sighed again, and turned to look at him. He saw something else in her eyes this time; something that he had rarely ever seen there. Fear.

Now he was worried. _Does she not want to be with me anymore? Is she afraid of my reaction if she doesn't? What? Is she is ready to get married? That's not so bad, since I've actually been thinking about the right time to propose to her for a while now, I just haven't wanted to scare her away..._

"Tatsuki, you know by now that you can talk to me, and be honest with me," he said gently, pushing a stray strand of hair from her eyes. She had been letting it grow out lately, and was now down to the nape of her neck, almost to her shoulders. "What's really on your mind?"

She swallowed hard, not really sure how to say this, other than to just say it. "Renji?" she said shakily.

She paused, so he let her know she had his full attention. "Yes?" he urged gently.

Tatsuki gulped again and looked away, down to the sheets of their bed. She sighed heavily. _Here goes..._ "I'm pregnant." She steeled herself for the rejection that was sure to come. When he didn't answer immediately, she grew brave enough to look back up to see something she never expected to see. Yes, he appeared shocked, but there was also an intense happiness showing in his features.

"Are you serious?" he gasped. Since he had really had no family except for Rukia and the few others they grew up with in Inuzuri, he had always dreamt of having a family one day; although for the longest time, he had dreamt of that being with Rukia. But that had changed when he realized that he wasn't the one for her, and he had fallen in love with Tatsuki. He couldn't think of anything else to say, so he kissed her, hard and long.

Tatsuki couldn't believe it. _Did he actually hear what I said?_ She melted into the kiss, fully surprised at his reaction. She really thought this would drive a wedge between them. Instead, it appeared to have brought them even closer, if that were even possible.

When he pulled away, he was smiling. "How long have you known?"

"Two days," she replied, her voice shaking for a different reason now: complete elation that he was so thrilled about this. "I was about four days late, so I went to the doctor, and found out I was about a month along."

"This is great news!" he exclaimed as he sat up in their bed. She did as well, and he pulled her in for a comforting hug. She melted into his warm embrace, not knowing why she thought he would be scared off.

He pulled away, and motioned for her to wait a moment as he got up and grabbed something from his jeans pocket. He walked back over to her and sat down on the bed. "I've been thinking about us a lot, too, but for a lot longer than the wedding." He cleared his throat. "I wasn't sure what you would say to this, and I didn't want to scare you off. But I think that now might be a good time to ask you this, and I hope you agree."

_Oh, my god. He's going to ask 'the question', isn't he? _Tatsuki thought as she looked into his eyes. She never thought she would ever be asked this question by anyone. She had never seen herself as the type to actually get married.

"Tatsuki, we've been together for a while now, practically living as a married couple, and now more than ever, I want to make it official. Tatsuki Arisawa, will you marry me?"

Tatsuki smiled at just how nervous he was as he said the words she had secretly wanted him to say for a long time, but would never admit it to anyone, least of all herself. "Yes, Renji. Yes, yes, yes!" She wrapped her arms around him, claiming his lips in a deep kiss.

When she pulled away, he placed the ring on her finger. Though he could have afforded a huge diamond, he knew she wasn't one for elaborate jewelry, so he had kept it simple. It was just a thin gold band with a single modest diamond in the center.

She smiled brightly as she looked down at it. _He knows me so well..._

He ran a hand though his hair nervously, afraid she might not like the ring after all. "I knew you didn't wear a whole lot of jewelry, so I didn't want to get you a ring that would keep you from being able to lift your arm to knock someone's lights out." He smiled as she laughed at that.

She gently touched his face and guided his lips to hers again, then said the words that had just been running through her head. "Not every woman is lucky enough for their man to know them so well."

* * *

Yuzu washed the dinner dishes in silence. Karin grabbed them from her, drying and putting them away as her sister cleaned them. Nel-who was staying with 'grandpa' while Rukia and Ichigo were on their honeymoon-was upstairs doing her homework, and their father had gone to finish some paperwork in the clinic.

Karin normally stayed at her own apartment, but came over for dinner often. It wasn't just because she missed her sister's cooking way too much. She knew that Yuzu was having trouble working through something, but she hadn't been able to figure out what. She was trying to show her support, while waiting patiently for Yuzu to confide in her like she always used to. That was before they had entered high school. That was when it had all changed.

Once they had entered Karakura High, Yuzu almost completely shut herself off. If Rukia and Ichigo hadn't been so busy with the squad and their own school work, they probably would have picked up on it, too, since Yuzu also used to confide in Rukia a lot. But, being her twin, Karin was more attuned to Yuzu's feelings and mannerisms. She noticed that what few friends Yuzu did have, stopped hanging around, and those friends gradually dwindled to none. Yuzu seemed to prefer it this way.

Yuzu would bury herself in her training, and her studies and would snap at the smallest insubordination with the unseated members of the squad. Most really began to fear her, as she seemed to do a complete 180 on her personality, and became even more closed-off from everything. She had almost become like Ichigo had been after their mother's death, but before Rukia. No more did she smile for no reason. When she did try to force it, it was obvious that it wasn't sincere, and Isshin called her on it one day. Karin could tell that he didn't buy her excuse of stress, but he didn't push the issue.

Even how she was at the wedding seemed mostly fake. Yes, Karin knew she was truly happy for Ichigo and Rukia, but she was also sure that she was holding back for some reason. It was only when she started talking to Shuuhei Hisagi, the 9th Division lieutenant, did she really seem to be sincere with her smiles and start to loosen up a bit.

Karin watched her sister in her peripheral vision. Yuzu was never this quiet. She usually tried to force some conversation with her. Only when something was truly bothering her was Yuzu ever this quiet with her. Without looking at her twin, she spoke, "What's on your mind, Yuzu?"

Yuzu almost dropped the dish she was holding. It spooked her because she was trying to block out the voice. That voice she had heard ever since she had become a shinigami. It wasn't her zanpakuto as she had first thought. No; it was something dark and sinister that a shinigami was never meant to have. It was what her brother had warned her might develop back when he had heard about her narrow escape from the pit. Her inner hollow.

_**Oh, the cat's out of the bag now, Queen...**_

She had been able to shut it out and block out the voice for some time now, but lately it had been increasingly more difficult. "N-Nothing. Why do you think something's wrong, Karin?"

Karin slammed the dish she was drying in its spot in the cabinet. She spun on Yuzu, her blue-gray eyes blazing with trademarked Kurosaki fury. "You're only this quiet when something's wrong. You can keep lying to everyone else, but don't you dare fucking lie to me. I'm your twin, Yuzu. I know you better than that, damnit."

Yuzu sighed with annoyance as she handed her sister the last dish. "Fine. Come up to the roof with me. I don't want anyone to hear what I'm about to tell you, and you had better not tell anyone, either! Got it?"

Karin gave her a funny look as she dried the plate and put it away. "You're not pregnant, or something, are you?"

Yuzu turned bright red. "Jeez, Karin! What? Are you channeling Dad, now? And besides, Shuuhei and I just started _talking_ to each other two days ago!"

Karin laughed slightly at her sister's reaction. "I'll take that as a 'no,' then." She followed her sister up to the roof of the house and sighed as they both sat down. "So come on. Spill it. What the hell's been bothering you?"

_**Yeah, pretty little Yuzu...tell your sister what's wrong. She looks worried...ha, ha, ha...**_

_Shut up, you! I've had enough! _Yuzu shouted at her inner hollow.

_**How, cute...now you show some backbone...he, he, he...**_

Yuzu struggled for a moment to find the best way to tell Karin of her inner turmoil, and finally gave and just spit it out. "Karin, I have an inner hollow like Ichi-nii."

Karin's eyes grew huge. "What the fuck, Yuzu? Why haven't you told anyone, or been training with Shinji and the other Vizards? Something…anything to help you!"

_**See? Even your sister wants you to let me out...So how about it?**_

_I said shut the hell up!_ Yuzu raged in her mind, desperate to get her head clear enough to think about what she was going to do now. She knew it was only a matter of time before she couldn't control it anymore. Her hollow's maniacal laughter in head all the time was wearing on her nerves; not to mention her sanity.

Yuzu looked down at the shingles they were sitting on and shook her head, knowing that this would be her sister's reaction. "This is why I didn't tell anyone. I knew that you, and especially Ichi-nii would freak out." Yuzu laughed sourly. "Hell, Ichi-nii would probably go kill Urahara-taicho."

Karin looked at her twin in amazement. For the first time ever, she really didn't know what to say to her twin. "How have you controlled it for this long? Ichi-nii lost control of his in less than a year!"

"I've had a lot of help from my zanpakuto. She's been keeping it in check, and helping me concentrate in order to keep it inside me...but it's so hard lately." When she heard nothing from her sister, she turned to look at her and saw her holding her head in pain as she pulled out her gikongan. "Karin?"

"Hollow...th-that way," she shakily pointed in the direction of a local park.

Yuzu pulled out her own gikongan.

_**Tut, tut, sweetheart...I want to play tonight. Be ready... Hahaha!**_

_Shut the hell up! I won't let you out! At least not until I can talk to the other Vizards._

But the only response she received from her hollow was that damned maniacal laughter, as if she had The Joker living in her inner world. She popped the gikongan in her mouth and shunpoed after Karin.

They arrived to find a rather large, very powerful hollow. Lately, the hollow in the area had been really small and stupid, but this one was huge, and its power level was off the charts, almost Gillian level. Karin drew her zanpakuto and prepared for battle. She looked to Yuzu who was just standing there, as if lost in thought.

"Yuzu? You alright? If so, let's get to it!" she called to her, ignoring the thundering pain in her head and the constant churning of her stomach; something she had learned to work through over the years. She turned to fight the hollow in front of them, but a shrill laugh stopped her dead in her tracks. It was the most chilling sound she had ever heard in her life…and she knew it wasn't really Yuzu producing it.

"**Yuzu's not in right now…if you'd like to leave a message, hehe…I might let her get back to you...but then again, I might not!**"

Upon closer scrutiny of her sister, Karin noticed that her eyes were just like Ichigo's are whenever he goes hollow: yellow irises and black sclera surrounding it. She steeled herself and kept repeating in her mind that this was not her sister at the wheel right now, but something much darker.

"Yuzu's inner hollow's decided to come out to play, huh?" Karin growled. "I'll deal with you in a moment, but right now, I've got a bigger fish to fry," she pointed at the huge hollow nearby with her zanpakuto.

"**Relax. Just leave it to me, weakling**," and with that, Yuzu's body leapt up and fired a massive cero point-blank in the huge hollow's face, effectively shattering the mask, and obliterating it immediately.

"Holy fuck," Karin muttered in awe of her sister's power. That hollow almost had her doubled over in pain from its power, and her sister's inner hollow had swatted it like it was no more than a fly hovering over her food.

When Yuzu's body touched the ground again, Karin could feel a heavy weight form in her stomach. Yuzu still wasn't in charge…and the hollow controlling her was stalking her like she was the next meal. _Perhaps that other hollow was the fly hovering over her food,_ Karin thought sarcastically.

"Yuzu, if you can hear me, fight it! Regain control!" Karin jumped away from the cero that was flying toward her in the nick of time, although it singed the hem of her robes. A rush of wind to her left spooked her, thinking it was Yuzu's hollow. She turned to see her father, along with Yoruichi and Urahara.

"It's just us, Karin. We've called the Vizards and they should be here any minute," her father explained.

"We sensed some hollow activity and came to investigate," Yoruichi explained. They turned to see Uryuu, Orihime, and Chad. About that time, a senkaimon opened to reveal Shuuhei, Kensei, and the other Vizards.

"So little sis has one, too, huh?" Shinji smiled, causing Karin to shiver inwardly as she thought he resembled a Batman villain. "Wonder if she has the fight in her that her brother had?"

"Well, she did just defeat that last hollow with one cero," Karin explained.

Shuuhei just stared over at his Yuzu's body walking toward them, her head cocked to the side with a wicked smile on her face, now.

"**Oh, hello lover boy**," it purred seductively. "**I'm hearing sooo much about you from dear Yuzu right now**. **Hook up with me for a night or two**. **I guarantee I can make you forget she ever existed**."

"Somehow I doubt that, hollow," Shuuhei yelled back.

"**I have a name, damnit**!"

"Oh yeah? And what might that be?" he asked.

"**Well, think about it, handsome. If I'm the opposite of Yuzu…**"

Karin laughed out loud. "Your name is 'Uzuy Ikasoruk'? What the fuck kind of name is that?"

"**Silence, bitch!**" it snarled at her. "**I'll not be made a fool of!**"

"Enough games, damnit!" Hiyori shouted as she pulled her mask over her face, her voice going slightly raspy as she spoke again. "**Let's take care of this quickly**. **This one's got more fight in her than Ichigo's did, I can sense it**."

And indeed she did. Yuzu would keep them going until well after dawn, Hachi putting up a barrier, and the Vizards each switching out after a few hours of constant fighting with it.

"What's going on?" Tatsuki asked frantically as she watched Yuzu fighting the Vizards. She and Renji had just arrived.

"Yuzu's toughest battle, yet," Isshin replied without taking his eyes off of his daughter. His heart was beating madly with the fear that she might not make it out of this. _Come, on Yuzu. I know you've got it in you. Its time to be yourself and let that power out..._

* * *

"What the hell is going on out there?" Yuzu tried to concentrate, but couldn't. All she knew was that she was getting her ass handed to her by her hollow. She was scared of what the hollow was doing with her body to those she cared about.

"**What's the matter? Too weak?**" the hollow chided her.

"If that's what you wanna believe, then fine," Yuzu shouted, drawing her zanpakuto. "Sing, _Senritsu!_"* And her zanpakuto released into its shikai form. Its hilt was gold, with an intricate cerulean blue inlay, set in an intricate Celtic-knot pattern. A long flowing ribbon, the same blue as the jewels in the hilt, blew in the wind. The blade itself was the same as its sealed form, only now there were shimmering swirls adorning its length that seemed to glow and pulse with her reiatsu.

Yuzu knew that she had not been able to learn any of her zanpakuto's attacks yet, as she had been too busy keeping her hollow at bay, and her zanpakuto was too busy helping her do so to teach her any attacks. But at the very least, she would be able to use the added power from its released form. Strangely, she had never seen the spiritual form of her zanpakuto, even when she was in the pit during her transformation into a shinigami. She had only heard the voice.

"**Don't you know that little girls shouldn't play with swords? Guess I'll have to teach you a lesson...**"

Yuzu watched in horror as her inner hollow drew and released its own zanpakuto. It was just like hers, only the colors were reversed. Where hers had a gold hilt with blue inlaid designs, this one was blue with gold designs. The ribbon was black, and the blade itself was glowing, instead of the swirls on the blade. She looked into the face that was so much like hers but evil.

"You won't beat me."

"**Oh, you think so?**"

"Yeah, I do. Its high time I live up to the Kurosaki name!" She pointed her zanpakuto to the heavens as her zanpakuto's first attack suddenly became clear in her mind. "First song, _itami_!"* Yuzu watched as her hollow self doubled over in pain, holding its head with its free hand. She could actually see the ripples in the air as her zanpakuto released sound waves that seemed to be piercing the hollow's mind.

"**You're a naughty little girl, indeed, Queen**," her hollow laughed in a pained voice. "**Prepare to be punished!**"

Yuzu fell to the ground in agony as the same attack was used on her. She cried out as she felt like her insides were being ripped out of her. It was like hot knives were driving themselves into her skull over and over. She couldn't move without feeling excruciating pain in every fiber of her being.

Somewhere nearby, she heard her zanpakuto's voice calling to her. When the attack ended, she found herself able to move enough to look and see it, in spirit form, at her side. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Mom?" she whispered in awe. Her zanpakuto had long flowing hair; the color that her mother's had been. The face was definitely her mother's face. There was no mistaking it.

"No, Yuzu, I am not your mother, but I have materialized as her right now, because her image is what will give you the strength to survive this. Draw strength from her memory, Yuzu. One day I will reveal my true self to you, but for now, this will do."

Yuzu could barely move, but she knew she had to get up and fight.

It was life or death now.

She steeled herself to the pain, and with every ounce of her strength, managed to pull herself up into a standing position. Her zanpakuto was truly giving her power, as well as her trust now. She suddenly knew the name of her second attack.

"Second song, _tomeru_!"* Yuzu watched as what could only be described as music flowed from her zanpakuto and wrapped around her hollow, confining it tightly and making it drop its own zanpakuto. She watched as the binds tightened and brought the hollow to its knees. She kicked it to its back and knelt over it, her knees on its chest.

"Who's the bitch, now?" she smirked a very uncharacteristic smirk as she felt herself regaining control in her spirit plane and in her own body. Her reiatsu was growing; she could feel it pulsing through the air, thickening as she exerted her will on her inner hollow. "You are my horse, and you will always be the horse! I am your queen and you will obey me! Am I understood?"

When she was met with silence, she punched the hollow in the face with all the pent up rage she had been holding in for years. Anyone that could have witnessed this scene would have sworn that it was not Yuzu sitting there, pinning her hollow to the ground. She had always been the calm one. The grounded one. But one can only hold in so much before it explodes with the just the right catalyst. "I can't hear you, damnit!"

"**Oooo! Such fire! I think I'm seeing the REAL Yuzu, now!**" the hollow laughed in her face. "**Let's play for real, now...**"

Yuzu hauled off and punched the hollow again, square in the jaw with a solid right hook. "Don't fuck with me, Horse! Say it! Say that I am the one in charge here!"

The hollow sighed in defeat. "**Fine, Queen. But I'll be waiting...**"

* * *

Karin was close to biting her fingernails watching this fight. Her sister was wearing a mask that was white like Ichigo's, but only covered half of her face. Instead of red stripes, Yuzu's bore swirls of deep blue. As she watched her twin battle it out with Lisa now, her sister suddenly stopped mid swing, dropped her zanpakuto, and reached up with both hands to rip off the mask covering her face. It was a very disturbing sight. It was as if she were ripping off a part of her actual face. Hachi dropped the barrier when he realized it was over.

Yuzu dropped to her knees, and Shuuhei was the first to run to her side, beating even Karin. Isshin hung back, knowing that she was okay for the time being, and smiling like an idiot at her; he couldn't be more proud of her than he was right now.

"Yuzu?" Shuuhei called to her, pushing a strand of hair from her sweat-covered face.

"Yeah, Shuuhei," she managed to smile. "Its me."

Karin made it to her side at that moment. "Oh my fucking God, Yuzu Kurosaki! Don't you ever fucking scare me like that again!" She wrapped her sister in a tight hug.

Yuzu hugged her sister back just as tightly. "I'm back, Karin," she smiled.

"I know, Yuzu. You beat your hollow."

Yuzu pulled back and smiled a genuine smile at her twin. "No, Karin. I mean that I feel like my old self for the first time in a long time. I actually faced my problem, instead of squashing it and running away from it like I always have. Like I did when Mom died. And this time...I beat it."

Karin hugged her again. "About damned time!" she laughed.

"I hate to interrupt this touching scene, but I think you need some one-on-one with us Vizards, sweetheart," Shinji walked up to them. Again, Karin couldn't help but to shiver in his presence. She couldn't help it.

Yuzu looked him straight in the eye and smirked. Shinji would have sworn they were all seeing Ichigo's face at that moment. It was scary, really. "Bring it on!" she replied.

* * *

"Ugh," Rukia huffed as she set the box down next to the couch. She fell onto it and put a hand to her forehead. "Who knew we had so much stuff crammed into that small bedroom!"

"Would you mind getting off your royal ass, _Princess Rukia_, and helping me get the rest of our shit?" Ichigo grunted out, hefting a huge box marked 'Rukia's clothes.'

She stood and opened the door wider for him. He practically threw the box down on the floor and dropped onto the couch like a dead weight.

She smiled at him. "Actually, I know for a fact that was the last one, _my prince_," she said in her sickeningly sweet schoolgirl tone. She leaned over and kissed him on the forehead.

Ichigo glared at her for using that grating tone of voice. She hadn't used it around him since high school, and he had wanted to keep it that way. It had always annoyed him to no end when she would talk like that.

"Do you want something to drink?" she asked as she walked into the kitchen to grab something for herself. All they had were cans of soda in the fridge at the moment. Literally.

"Sure," he answered, and barely caught the can as it came flying towards his face. He smirked at her, knowing it was only her way of flirting. He had gotten used to it over the years. He opened his drink. "Hey, where's Nel?"

His answer was an overly excited little girl running and jumping on his stomach before he could fully sit up. "My room is _**huge**_ compared to the one at Grandpa's house!"

He coughed as he gasped for air and pushed her onto the couch so he could sit up. Luckily, he had set his drink down when he heard her footsteps thundering through the apartment. "Jeez, Nel! You don't have to kill me, you know! You're too big to be doing that now!"

"Oh, lighten up, Ichigo. She's just happy to have her own room," Rukia said as she walked in, handing a soda to Nel and then sitting down with her own. She smirked at her husband. "I should be so lucky! I have to share a room with you again!" His response to her comment was a pillow thrown in her face. She laughed and threw the pillow back at him. Looking out the window she noticed that the sun had already set. "Come on, Nel. Let's get your room fixed up. You've got to get to sleep soon since you have school in the morning."

"Awww, I thought I would get to stay home tomorrow and help unpack!" she whined.

"No, Nel, you're going to school. Ichigo and I can handle it." She ruffled Nel's hair. "Come on, kiddo. Let's go."

Ichigo smiled as he watched them leave the room. _She's such a good mom to Nel..._ He laid back down on the couch and absently wondered when they would have kids of their own.

Rukia came back in the living room about an hour later to find that Ichigo had drifted off to sleep. She smiled softly, noting how cute he looked when he slept. She almost hated to wake him, but there was work to be done before they could got to bed.

She leaned over and kissed him softly on the forehead. "Ichigo," she whispered. "Nap time's over."

"Huh?" he mumbled groggily. "I wasn't asleep."

Rukia smirked at him. "Oh, I believe you...I also believe that Aizen was a Boy Scout." She laughed. "Come on, let's get back to work."

He reluctantly pulled himself off of the couch and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Alright, this one is marked 'kitchen'," Ichigo said as he picked the box up and placed it on the kitchen counter. He really had no idea what was actually in it, as the only kitchen stuff they had was whatever they had gotten from the wedding.

Rukia came back from the bathroom, having taken a big box in there. She stretched and yawned. "Maybe we should call it a night, Ichigo. It's after midnight, and we got quite a bit done. We can do the rest tomorrow. You don't have classes, right?"

"Yeah, my classes were canceled tomorrow." He smiled at her. "Let's get to bed."

She nodded and walked to their bedroom, groaning at the sight that greeted her. "We haven't unpacked our clothes yet, or our sheets!"

Ichigo sighed heavily, realizing they had forgotten about their room completely. He let out a groan that sounded like it would have come from a toddler before they threw a massive tantrum. He sighed again. "Well, let's get to it." He pulled open a box, immediately finding their sheets and their comforter staring at him from the top of the pile of items within. "Well, that was easy," he muttered. He tossed them on the bed and Rukia began stretching the fitted sheet over the mattress.

"Why don't you go ahead and take your shower and I'll do this," Rukia offered.

"Sure," he replied, searching for the box with his clothes. "The towels are actually in the bathroom, right?"

"Yeah," she answered.

He stopped at the doorway, dropping his clean clothes there, and turned to walk back to Rukia. He was suddenly struck with an idea. He made her jump when he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, leaning to whisper in her ear. "You know what? I think I'll help you, and then you can join me in the shower. Whaddaya say?"

Rukia blushed, and giggled. "I'm surprised you have any energy left after today." She turned in his arms and smirked up at him. "But then, you always do find energy for ahem certain activities."

Ichigo kissed her softly on the lips. "How could I not when my wife is smokin' hot like you?"

Rukia laughed. "Alright _Romeo_, let's fix the bed and then take a shower, or you'll sit here and flirt with me all night."

They finally got the bed made and got in the shower, taking a little longer they normally would, as they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. They dressed and got into bed. However, sleep caught up to them, and they only got as far as a few kisses before falling asleep in each other's arms.

Nel bouncing on the bed woke them in the morning. "WAKE UP! I HAVE TO GET TO SCHOOL AND I CAN'T FIND MY CLOTHES!" she shouted.

Rukia sat up and looked at her phone. "Shit, you're gonna be late if I don't hurry!" She jumped up out of bed, racing to Nel's room to search for the girl's clothes in the many boxes still unpacked in her room.

"I'll fix your lunch while Rukia's hunting for your school clothes, Nel," he got up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with the heels of his hands as he walked to the kitchen. He searched through the cabinets where they had put what little food they had bought so far, and found that they had nothing for her to take with her. "Ah, screw it." As he started the close the cabinet door, he spotted a box of poptarts. He grabbed a pack and closed the cabinet, heading back to the bedroom to grabbed his wallet. He walked out with it just as Rukia walked out with Nel's clothes. He pulled out some money and handed it to her. "Here, we'll get some groceries today, but you can buy your lunch with this." He slid the pack of poptarts toward her. "Here's all we have for breakfast. Sorry."

"Thank you, Daddy!" she smiled really big and ran into her bedroom to change.

Ichigo smiled and shook his head. "I wish I had half of her energy in the morning," he said.

"Oh, is that what that smile is about? Or is it the fact that she just called you 'Daddy'?" Rukia teased.

Ichigo blushed and scowled at her to try and hide it. "I don't know what you're talking about..."

Rukia laughed as she grabbed Nel's book bag and set it next to the door where the young arrancar could find it.

Nel rushed out of her room, looking at her watch as she did so. "I've gotta get outta here! Love you both! See you later!" She grabbed her bag and was out the door.

Ichigo just stared at the empty space in front of their door. "Was that Nel or a tornado?"

Rukia laughed. "Come on, let's go get some breakfast and get started on this mess."

"What are you in the mood for?" he asked. At that moment, his phone rang, and he walked into the bedroom to grab it. "Yuzu? What's up?...You want us to come over for breakfast? Sure, I guess. We'll be there in a minute. Bye, kiddo." He hung up his phone and set it on the kitchen counter.

"Yuzu invited us to breakfast?" Rukia asked she started digging through her box of clothes. A big smile crossed her face. "Hell, yeah!"

In no time, they were back at the Kurosaki house, as their apartment was only about a block away. He opened the door, momentarily forgetting his father's way of welcoming him home. Isshin came flying towards him, leg outstretched in a kick, but Ichigo was faster. Pure reflexes kicked in, and Ichigo flung him to the floor without effort.

"Well, done, son," Isshin muttered from the floor, managing to give him a thumbs up sign.

"Jeez, you would think that even a copy of you would stop that habit after I'd moved out," Ichigo muttered.

"I'm not a copy, son," he smirked, pulling himself up off of the floor. "I had to meet with Urahara to make a new copy, anyway, so I sent that one on to Soul Society and I stayed here for a few days."

"Ichi-nii! Rukia-nee! You're here!" Yuzu came running at them as if she were still a kid and not a grown woman.

"Hi, Yuzu," Rukia smiled at the girl as she returned her enthusiastic hug. "Is Karin coming over, too?" she asked. Unlike her siblings, Karin had moved out after being in college for a year or so, citing that their father was on her last nerve, and she couldn't take it anymore. In truth, her grades in her courses had gone up after she had moved into her own place, so Ichigo actually believed it.

"Yeah, and apparently Captain Hitsugaya is coming with her," Yuzu answered.

"Toshiro's coming, too? Talk about a houseful..." Ichigo muttered. Then realization dawned on him. "Wait...what! Why is Toshiro coming with her?"

"That's Captain Hitsugaya, to you, Kurosaki," a voice said behind him.

Ichigo turned with a smirk. "Actually, we're the same rank, now, Toshiro, so we're on a first name basis." Toshiro rolled his eyes as he walked in with Karin.

"What's up, Ichi-nii?" Karin asked, calm as always.

"Nothing much," he answered. He gave her a look that asked why she was with Toshiro, and she rolled her eyes, and considered giving him the finger. If he was that clueless, and couldn't figure it out, then she wouldn't indulge him with an explanation. They walked to the dining room to find Shuuhei helping Yuzu cook.

Rukia was surprised. "I didn't know you could cook, Shuuhei," she marveled.

"Well, you pick up a few things when you live on your own for awhile," he smiled, dumping the eggs out of the pan and into a ceramic bowl.

Rukia was surprised. She had never actually seen him smile before. And he was so social. She always saw him as a shy, closed-off person that never said much to anyone. _Perhaps Yuzu just has that ability to bring that out in people, _Rukia thought to herself. She happened to look up at Ichigo and notice a confused expression on his face. _Does he really not remember her talking with Shuuhei at the wedding? Surely he'll put two and two together in a minute..._

When they sat down to eat, Ichigo's father looked over to the giant poster of Masaki and cried, "Oh, isn't this wonderful, sweetheart? Look how huge our family is now? Our kids are all grown up no―OUCH!"

"Sorry, Dad, but you deserved it," Karin muttered after hearing him scream in pain from her heel digging into his foot. Toshiro and Shuuhei both sweat-dropped. The others just shook their heads, as they were used to this kind of behavior from Isshin.

"Wow, this is delicious, Yuzu!" Rukia exclaimed after she took a bite of the pancakes. They were blueberry: her favorite.

"Don't thank me, Rukia-nee. Shuuhei made them!" Yuzu smiled and then blushed when she glanced over at Shuuhei out of the corner of her eye.

"Well, you two are definitely a perfect match, then!" Isshin beamed at them. "Now, when can I expect grandkids?"

This time it was Yuzu that hit their father, though she wasn't as subtle about it as Karin was. Yuzu actually stood up and slapped him on the back of the head.

"Ouch, Yuzu! Why are you hurting Daddy?"

"Because you're being embarrassing, Dad!" she mumbled as she blushed bright red and looked at her plate.

Isshin smirked and then looked over at the newlyweds at the other end of the table. "So, how about you two? Any morning sickness, yet, my dear third daughter?"

Rukia turned as red as the strawberry on the end of her fork, which was promptly flung at her father-in-law, hitting him smack in the forehead where it stuck for a moment before sliding down his nose.

"Nice shot," Ichigo remarked with a slight smile.

Toshiro leaned over to Karin. "Are meals always this eventful here?"

Karin nodded and rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah. This is actually pretty tame..."

Toshiro shook his head in wonder. _And this man is our new Spirit King...I guess he could be worse. He could very well have been a power-mad tyrant._

Things calmed down a little after that, and then Yuzu cleared her throat. "So, Ichi-nii, Rukia-nee...I have something to tell you."

Everyone besides Ichigo and Rukia at the table seemed to tense up, not eager to see Ichigo's reaction to the news she was about to break to him. Both Ichigo and Rukia could feel the tension in the air, and stopped eating, their forks halfway to their mouths.

"What's going on?" Rukia asked, chilled to the bone at the atmosphere in the dining room.

"Um, well...I seem to have developed an inner hollow..." Yuzu mumbled, not able to meet her brother's eyes.

Ichigo's fork clattered to his plate loudly, as his hand went completely slack from the shock of what his little sister had informed him. His sweet, innocent little sister had to deal with something as dangerous and life-altering as an inner hollow.

Rukia gasped for air. "How long have you dealt with this, Yuzu?" she asked, giving her best 'older-sister-who'll-beat-it-out-of-you-if-you-don't-tell-me' glare, complete with her eyebrow twitching.

"Every since I became a shinigami," she answered, staring at her plate.

Ichigo looked at her father. "You knew about this?"

"Honestly, son, I didn't. She had managed to keet it hidden until earlier this week."

Ichigo looked to Karin, who blurted out, "I swear, Ichi-nii, she didn't tell me until that very night, and that's when it took over her."

Ichigo stared at his plate, cursing Urahara in his head for doing this to his sister. He looked up at Yuzu, sadness in his eyes, mixed with a profound respect for her strength at being able to keep her inner hollow at bay for so long. He now understood why she had been so closed-off over the past few years. It all made sense now. He sighed heavily. "Alright. There's nothing we can do but train you harder. Do the other Vizards know yet?"

"Yes," she answered. "I start training with Kensei-taicho today, along with the other Vizards."

"I guess I know what I'll be doing today, then," he answered.

"No need, Ichi-nii. I know you and Rukia-nee still have to unpack. I'll be fine with the others." She locked her gaze with his in a determined stare he had seen on Karin's face more than once. "I have to do this on my own, Ichi-nii. You can't hold my hand forever."

He sighed, knowing she was right. "Alright, then. But you better train hard. I conquered mine, you better do the same. Got it, Yuzu?" he forced a smirk at her, trying to make light of it, even though inside he was blaming himself for his little sister's plight.

She nodded, and smiled back. "It's a promise."

By the time Nel got home from school that day, Ichigo and Rukia had just about finished unpacking everything. The two of them had literally thrown themselves into it, as it had been a welcome distraction from the swirl of emotions they had endured at breakfast. Nel dropped her backpack by the door and headed to the kitchen for a snack, pulling out some poptarts from a cabinet as that was all that was there.

"How was school, Nel?" Ichigo asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Not bad. But I'm not too excited about my homework assignment," she answered.

"Why's that," Rukia walked in.

"I have to write ten _haiku_ poems," she answered.

"That doesn't sound so bad," Rukia replied. "Just write about things around the house, or things you see on your way to school."

"It's not that easy. They have to be nonsense."

"Huh?" Ichigo asked, his forehead creasing in confusion.

"They have to be nonsense lines that don't go together," Nel explained.

"What kind of homework is that?" Rukia asked. "The assignment itself doesn't make any sense to me."

"It's to get us used to writing in the _haiku_ style. To get us to only focus on and remember the 5, 7, 5 syllable thing."

"Oh," Rukia said. "Need help?" She had always enjoyed reading poetry, and had tried to write a few poems herself from time to time; though she wasn't sure how much help she would be with this, as hers had never really turned out that great.

Nel's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Yeah! Sure!"

And so, after they got back from dinner (as Ichigo and Rukia had forgotten all about shopping for groceries in their mad rush to unpack everything), they sat down on the couch, with Nel in between them.

"Let's see...it can't make any sense..." Ichigo mused, thinking hard. After high school, he didn't think he would have to do anything with poetry again, except read it.

"So, just anything?" Rukia asked Nel.

"Yeah, let me show you Hatakeyama-_sensei's_ example." She flipped through her binder to find the one she had copied off the board that afternoon.

Ichigo read it aloud over her shoulder. "'Sky throws new treasures. Then dumb are its wise typhoons. Lakes break our hero.'" He blinked three times, making sure he read that right. "Nel, is your teacher on drugs?"

Nel laughed. "Someone actually asked if _sensei_ was smoking weed in class today...of course, they got sent to the office, but it was still funny!"

"Okay, I think I've got a line," Rukia said.

"Nothing about Chappy, midget" Ichigo teased.

Rukia stuck her tongue out at him. "It's not, strawberry." She shook her head at him. "Tanks annoy that train."

Ichigo looked at her as if she had grown a third eye. "Are you smoking anything?"

Rukia glared at him. "It's supposed to be nonsense, Ichigo! You think it's so easy? You do the next line!"

He sat there and thought for a moment. "I got it," he said. "That pond talks to the concepts."

Rukia laughed. "Now who's been smoking the wacky weed?"

"Oh! I've got the last line!" Nel shouted happily. "Pots hide from anvils." They all laughed at that one.

Ichigo shook his head. This was fun. They were doing something together as a family. And it was _his_ family. The thought still blew his mind. _He_ of all people was a family man. And he loved it.

_**Aww, damn. It's happened. You've been whipped. I figured it would have taken at least a month or two after you and Queen got married...**_

_Shut up, and go away_, Ichigo snarled in his head at his hollow._ You will not ruin this for me...and I am not whipped..._

_**Whatever, King...**_

They each took a piece of paper and worked on a few on their own.

"Alright, I've got the next _haiku_," Nel stated. She held up her paper. "The bug robs a fish. Your fountains are chocolate. Green is a scooter."

Rukia cackled out loud. "Nice one! Okay, so that's two."

"I've got one," Ichigo stated. "Smaller are the bowls. A buffalo of thunder. Your poor box paints isles." He could barely get through it without smiling like an idiot and he chuckled at the end. Nel and Rukia laughed with him.

Rukia wiped tears from her eyes as she jotted something down. "This is fun! We should make this a family game to do every so often!"

Ichigo smiled at her. "Ya know, I think I like that idea." Rukia blushed and looked back at her paper. She read aloud. "Poster is not grim. But wild isn't that nation. Pets kill my light cow."

"Alright, six more," Nel smiled happily. This really was fun. After all these years, she still couldn't believe the life she was living now. She still remembered her past in Hueco Mundo, and was thoroughly appreciating truly being able to be a kid and grow up normally...well, as normal as it can be around the Kurosaki family. "Here we go." She cleared her throat, making her face stoic like a serious poet. "Cups glaze some six paths. The fish goes to my mitten. Condense a disease." She burst out laughing, and Ichigo and Rukia joined her after hearing the last line.

"How the hell do you condense a disease!" Ichigo laughed and then read his next one. "Buns mislead my queens. Copy his frayed small success. Hear my numb lightning."

"Three more," Rukia stated. She prepared to read hers. "Boar forgets the wine. Hobbies boil this kind duckling. Good are the pencils."

"Here we go," Nel said. "Rain drops of food live. A jewel supports Vikings. Cook a bright jello." They all burst out laughing.

"Alright, two more," Ichigo said. "Here we go. Dark message of blue. Lonely, insulted thunder. My lakes of ketchup."

Rukia laughed so hard she could hardly catch her breath. "'My lakes of ketchup'? Seriously?"

"Okay, okay, last one," Nel laughed. "Island farms the chairs. Soon its bikes blast gray spigots. Goons speak to clean jeeps."

Ichigo laughed the hardest on that one. "'Goons speak to clean jeeps'? HAHAHA! Don't ask me why, but an image of Kenpachi trying to talk to a jeep just popped into my head!"

Rukia laughed so hard she snorted. Not once...not twice...but three times, causing Nel and Ichigo to launch into a new chorus of laughter.

"What the hell, Rukia?" Ichigo laughed. "I don't think I've ever heard you snort since I've known you!" After they calmed down, Nel went to her room to finish her other homework while Ichigo and Rukia went to unpack some more before sitting down in front of the TV together.

They were still sitting on the couch watching TV together when Nel walked back in the room an hour or so later. "Thanks for helping me with my homework. Goodnight, Mom. Goodnight, Dad." She leaned over and kissed Ichigo on the cheek, and then did the same to Rukia. Then she walked back to her room and closed the door.

"We really do have a little family, now, don't we?" Rukia said softly as the blush from Nel's actions remained on her face.

He smiled down at her. "Yeah. Yeah we do." He kissed her on the top of her head.

"I don't ever wanna lose this. A family is all I ever wanted, and now that I have it, I hope I always do."

"What makes you think you'll wake up one day and not have us around?" Ichigo sat up, causing her to do the same. "I'm certainly never leaving, and I doubt that Nel ever will. She obviously loves us too much to do that."

"I know that; it's just an irrational fear that I have in the back of my mind." Rukia sighed heavily. "I keep thinking that this is all one elaborate dream, and I'm gonna wake up in my room in the Kuchiki mansion, and find that everything from meeting you, to now never really happened."

Ichigo lifted her chin so that he could look her in the eye. "I promise you, this is not a dream, and you will always have this. I will fight with all that I am to make sure you keep this. And that you are always happy." He kissed her softly, and she returned the gesture, causing the kiss to intensify. Suddenly tired of watching TV, they turned it off and went into their bedroom.

Ichigo rose early enough to see Nel off to school the next morning, and then he had to get ready to leave for classes himself.

"You gonna be alright here by yourself?" he asked Rukia who rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh, whatever shall I do without my big, strong, husband here to tell me what to do with myself!" she drawled in her best (and surprisingly good) Scarlet O'Hara accent while dramatically placing the back of her hand to her forehead and closing her eyes, pretending that she might faint.

"Don't ever use that accent again, or I will be forced to snap your DVD of _Gone With the Wind_ in half, then burn your copy of the book," he said, smirking at her.

She giggled as she walked him to the door. "I'll be fine. We still have some cleaning to do, and we still have some things to unpack. I've got plenty to keep me busy. Besides, we definitely need groceries, so that will be a chore in itself. We hardly have any food here."

He laughed. "Yeah, as easy as it would be, we can't just live on poptarts." He kissed her gently on the lips. "I'll see you later." And he grabbed his book bag and headed out the door to his graduate classes at the university.

Rukia plopped down on the sofa after the door shut behind him. "Alright, what all is left..." She looked around the living room, seeing that everything was unpacked, and hooked up to the 46" LED TV that had been a housewarming gift from Isshin. She pushed herself off the couch and walked to Nel's room, finding that the girl had already put all her things away. She then journeyed to their bedroom and found only a few boxes left. She managed to get those done rather quickly; it only took her about an hour and a half. She walked to the kitchen for a snack and was reminded that the cabinets were still bare, save the dishes and various other kitchen utensils they had gotten as wedding presents.

"Shopping it is, then," she sighed. But she hated shopping, and even worse, shopping alone. She grabbed her phone and called up Tatsuki...it went straight to voice mail. "Hmm, Renji must be in town," she smirked. She started to call Orihime...then remembered that the bubbly girl was not the best one to take grocery shopping due to her weird taste in food. Rukia had a full body shiver just thinking about the food she must be forcing Uryuu to eat. "Poor guy..."

She sighed. Yuzu and Karin would probably both be in their own classes right now, so she resigned herself to the task as she walked to their bedroom. "I guess its shopping alone, then." She get dressed, grabbed her wallet and phone, and headed out. She was surprised when her phone rang on the way to the store. It was Renji. "Hey, Renji! I just tried to call Tatsuki. What's up?"

"Hey, Rukia! Are you busy this morning?" he asked excitedly.

She smiled at the tone of his voice. "Just doing some grocery shopping. Why?"

"Because we have some news for you!" Tatsuki yelled in the background.

Rukia laughed. She had a pretty good guess as to what they would tell her. _I knew it wouldn't take them too much longer..._ "Well, I can either meet you later, or you guys can help me shop and get all of it back to the apartment."

"Sure, we'll meet you at the store," Renji said. "I can't wait to tell you what's happened!"

When Rukia got to the grocery, they were both already there, waiting like kids at Christmas. Tatsuki launched herself at her lieutenant and hugged her tightly.

"How was the honeymoon?" she asked first.

Rukia smiled and returned the hug. "It was fantastic! I couldn't believe the lengths Byakuya went to! The house was huge! And we had the whole island to ourselves. We couldn't have asked for more!"

Renji laughed. "You wouldn't mind if we borrowed it then, would ya?"

Tatsuki elbowed him in the ribs. "Renji! Don't ask things like that!"

Rukia pretended she wasn't expecting that news. "No way! You two are engaged? Congratulations!" She hugged Tatsuki again, and then Renji, who lifted her up off the ground easily as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so happy for you!" she said as Renji set her back down.

True to their word, they helped Rukia shop and take the groceries back to the apartment. They stayed all morning, and until Ichigo got back from his classes around two that afternoon.

"Hey, guys! What's up?" he asked them.

"Hey, hon," Rukia greeted him with a smile. She knew that if she kissed him in front of Renji and Tatsuki it might make him uncomfortable. But she was surprised when he leaned over and kissed her on the lips. She couldn't help but to blush. He was never that forward in front of other people. "Renji and Tatsuki have some news for you. And part of it I haven't heard yet. They wanted to wait for you to get home." She couldn't begin to guess what else they had to tell her, but they had been teasing with it all day.

Tatsuki smiled happily at Ichigo. "We're engaged!" she shouted.

Ichigo hugged Tatsuki. "That's great, guys! Congratulations!"

"So? You wouldn't tell me what else was going on until Ichigo got here, so spill!" Rukia was practically on the edge of her seat to hear her dearest friends' news.

Tatsuki looked at Renji as if asking to be the one to tell them. He smiled at her in response, and she turned back to her commanding officers.

"I'm pregnant!" she squealed.

It was Ichigo's turn to be speechless, as Rukia hugged Tatsuki once more and jumped up and down excitedly with her. She turned to Renji and hugged him tightly.

"This is wonderful! You always wanted a big family, Renji!" she kissed the man that had become a brother to her on the cheek. "I'm so happy for you both!"

"Yeah, congratulations again, guys," Ichigo finally recuperated and hugged Tatsuki. "I won't be putting you on heavy hollow duty for a while, now; just so you know. I don't want you to get hurt, or anything."

"Jeez, Ichigo! I'm not fragile," Tatsuki commented, annoyed.

"No, he's right, Tatsuki," Renji added seriously. "I'm not saying you won't be fighting at all, but just be careful. You've got more than yourself to worry about, now."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she muttered. She had always hated feeling weak. That was the main reason she became a shinigami; because she felt weak next to all of her friends. "This is gonna be a long nine months!"

* * *

**A/N: Haiku crackfest was courtesy of the 'Haiku Me!' app for the iPhone and iPod Touch. That app is a riot! Reviews are appreciated!**

_**Senritsu**_**:** 'melody' (per the Random House Japanese-English/English-Japanese Dictionary)

_**itami**_**:** 'pain' (per the Random House Japanese-English/English-Japanese Dictionary)

_**tomeru**_**:** 'tie up' (per the Random House Japanese-English/English-Japanese Dictionary)


	6. Chapter 6: The Unthinkable

_**AN: I apologize for the long wait on this update. So many things have kept me from it. But now that I got a netbook so that I can take my fic with me to work and can do this on my lunch, the updates should come more frequently. I want to thank all of my patient readers for holding in there. Your patience is highly appreciated! Hopefully you will find this chapter worth the wait. If not, hang in there, and I promise I will get my groove back. In all fairness, this one is a transitional chapter, so it may be without a lot of action. Not sure if the document editor finally saved my line breaks, so if not, I apologize for any confusion. Without further ado (because you've waited long enough, lol), Chapter Six! Enjoy! **_

_**Chapter Six: The Unthinkable**_

Rukia walked through the apartment for the umpteen billionth time. There had to be something else that had to be done. She had folded all the laundry, dusted everything, scrubbed the bathroom, scoured the kitchen, picked up their bedroom, yada, yada, yada. She had literally done everything she could think of around their home. What she thought had taken hours, had only taken about two, and it was only about 10am. She had a long day ahead of her.

"I need to get a hobby," she muttered as she plopped down on the couch, and, grabbing the remote, searched for something to watch. Finding nothing, she turned it off and got out her laptop. She checked her email, then, growing bored with that, turned it off and sat staring at the blank screen of the TV.

"Maybe I should just get a job to pass the time," she sighed. It was quiet when both Ichigo and Nel were in school. A little too quiet. She had developed a routine over the past year. Clean, watch TV, check email, fix dinner, eat, spend time with family, go to bed. It was monotonous to say the least, the only shake up being when there was a hollow she had to get rid of, or the rare event that Tatsuki and Renji needed a babysitter for their four-month-old baby boy, Ryuu.*

She was certain that her brother would not like her working for any reason, but she just couldn't take it anymore. Just as she was thinking about where on earth she could get a job, the phone rang.

"Hello, Kurosaki residence."

"Hello, my beautiful third daughter!" Isshin's voice rang out loudly over the phone. She had to pull the receiver away a bit to keep from going deaf.

"Hi, Dad. Is something wrong?"  
"Well, nothing is wrong, but I was wondering if you might be able to help me at the clinic for a bit? Its getting kinda backed up over here, and Yuzu and Karin are still in classes."

"Sure, Dad, I'll be there soon." She hung up the phone and changed clothes. Grabbing her wallet, keys, and phone, she headed out the door, shooting a quick text to Ichigo to let him know where she was headed in case he got out of classes early.

It didn't take long to walk to the Kurosaki Clinic. When she got there, she saw that he had severely understated how bad things were. Not only was he trying to see patients, but he was trying to attend to the phones as well as getting his patients signed in. He popped out of the back and smiled from ear to ear when he saw her.

"There she is!" he wrapped her in a bone-crushing hug, embarrassing Rukia in front of all the the patients in the waiting room.

"C-Can't b-breathe, Dad," she gasped against his chest. He dropped her and let her catch her breath. "OK, so basically, I just need you to get people signed in and answer the phones. Can you do that for me?"

Rukia smiled. "Of course."

"Sorry to take you away from your day, but I just couldn't do it alone anymore."

"Don't worry about it. I was trying to find something to do. If I cleaned anymore, I would have eventually become OCD!"

He laughed. "Well, I guarantee you this will keep you busy! It has been a nightmare today!"

Without further delay, he showed her what she needed to do as far as signing in patients, and how to schedule appointments. The hours wound down and around three that afternoon, the traffic through the clinic had almost slowed to a halt. Rukia was scheduling an appointment over the phone when Isshin walked out with his last scheduled patient of the day.

"Take care of that ankle, Tanaka-san!" Isshin smiled as the elderly lady walked out the door. He sighed when the door closed, and he walked behind the reception desk where Rukia sat. She was just hanging up the phone when he walked up. "And how is my lovely third daughter handling things out here?"

"Perfectly. This is easier then I thought it was going to be."

"When does my next one come in?"

"You don't have anymore today. Tanaka-san was the last one."

He pulled up a chair, and grabbed the phone. "How does lunch sound? On me. I'll order something from the deli down the street."

Rukia smiled. "Sounds good."

When their sandwiches were delivered, they went through the clinic to the back door that led to the kitchen of the home. They sat at the table, catching up with each other.

"So how have things been lately? You three haven't been by for almost a month!" Isshin said after a few bites of his sandwich.

Rukia chewed and swallowed before answering. "Things have been well. Nel is in the top of her class, and Ichigo is near the top of his. I've just been bored at home, with nothing to do but clean. I need to find a hobby."

Isshin finished his bite and replied. "Well, if you would be interested, I could use the help around here. Since Yuzu and Karin both busy with school, I've had to handle things on my own. Normally, that's not so bad, but today...wow! It was like someone opened a gate!" He smiled at her. "You did really well today, and I would be ecstatic if I could see my third daughter every day."

Rukia giggled as she chewed her food. She took a drink of her soda and smiled. "I'd love to."

"Its settled then. You are my new receptionist."

Rukia's phone rang about that time. She wiped her hands off and picked it up, seeing it was Ichigo. "Hey, Strawberry. I'm still over here at your Dad's...OK, see you in a few minutes. Love you... Bye." She slid the phone back into her pocket and returned to her food. "Ichigo's coming over. Said he got out of classes a little early today."

"Good, I'd like to see my delinquent son," Isshin laughed.

They finished lunch and headed back to the clinic, so that Isshin could show her a few more things about filing patient records and the computer system before the next day, when he knew he was going to be slammed again. They heard the bell on the door chime and looked up to see Ichigo walk in.

Rukia's eyes glinted with mischief. "My, my, Dad. Do you have any rules about dating patients? Because this one's hot!" She smirked triumphantly at the tomato red hue her husband's face took on in that moment.

"Not a one. And I won't even mention it to your husband." Isshin winked at her and laughed at how embarrassed his son was.

Ichigo cleared his throat. "Knock it off, you two." He glared at his father. "I see you're a bad influence on Rukia." He would never let them see how her scrutinizing gaze affected him.

She walked around to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Oh, lighten up, Strawberry." She walked back behind the desk. "So how were classes today?"

Ichigo sighed. "Boring. Today all we talked about was how to care for a victim of hypothermia. I already knew it from seeing Dad treat them over the years."

Isshin laughed. "So you were paying attention when you were in here. I thought you just closed it all off while you sat there in the fetal position!"

"Shut up, Goat Chin," Ichigo glared. He looked at Rukia. "You about done here, Midget?"

Rukia looked up at her father-in-law. "Do you still need me?" she asked.

Isshin shook his head. "No, you two go ahead and spend some time together before Nel gets home. Work on making me some more grandchildren." Both Ichigo and Rukia turned bright red. Isshin busted out laughing. "You two should see your faces!" He composed himself finally. "Go on, get out of here! See you tomorrow, Rukia!"

"Bye!" she called out as they walked out of the clinic.

"You're coming over again tomorrow?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, I mentioned to your dad that I was bored during the day, and he suggested I come help him at the clinic since your sisters really aren't able to anymore."

"Oh." They walked in comfortable silence until the apartment door closed behind them. Then Ichigo was on her like a lion was stalking its prey. "You know, my father really didn't have a bad idea back there."

"What? You mean making him more grandchildren?" Rukia smirked. They hadn't been trying to have kids yet, but they hadn't really been trying not to, either, as they had taken no precautions during their nights, mornings, or afternoons spent tangled up in each other. Yes, it had been a year since they had gotten married, but the honeymoon hadn't seemed to have ended yet...and Rukia preferred it that way.

Ichigo nodded, lifting her up bridal-style and carrying her to their bedroom. She squealed when he all but threw her on their bed.

"My, my, Strawberry," Rukia giggled. "If I didn't know better, I'd say that you spent your time in class today fantasizing about what you were going to do to me."

Ichigo climbed over his wife, talking in between the kisses he began showering her neck and collarbone with. "Now what kiss would give you kiss that idea, kiss Mrs. Kurosaki..."

Rukia moaned loudly, and was glad that Nel wouldn't be home for another hour or so, because of her volleyball practice. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that my husband can't keep his hands off of me." She moaned again as he sucked on her neck gently, right at her pulse point, which he knew always drove her wild. She smiled to herself. So far, there had been only a few nights that they hadn't made love like this, and that was usually when she was incapacitated. She knew no one would believe how he acted when they were alone. And she was glad she was the only one that got to see this side of him. _I hope he continues to come home like this every day...so far so good..._

About two hours later, Nel came home to find both of her 'parents' in the kitchen making dinner.

"Hey, Nel, how was practice?" Ichigo asked.

"It was fine. I was able to spike the ball today. Granted it accidentally hit Nagato-san in the face, but she really should have been paying more attention."

Ichigo chuckled along with Rukia. "Well, I guess good job on spiking the ball, but be more careful next time?"

Nel laughed. "Actually, the coach yelled at Nagato-san for not paying attention. And since I'm the only one that has been able to pull off spiking the ball so far, she promoted me to team captain for the tournament that's in a few weeks."

Rukia wiped her hands on a towel and ran over to hug the girl. "That's great, Nel!" she cried. She pulled away and headed back to the stove, where she was about to put the homemade pizza in the oven. "I guess it's a good thing I decided to have your favorite dinner tonight. Now it can be a celebration!"

Nel finally noticed what she was making and jumped up and down in excitement. "PIZZA!" she screamed, running up to hug Rukia tightly. "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!"

Rukia laughed. "You're welcome, sweetheart. Now go wash up. Dinner will be done in a little while." The fact that the girl that just ran from the room was actually a former espada never failed to amaze her. She knew that Nel was probably much older than even she was, but everything about her screamed nothing other then little girl. Sometimes it was hard to remember what Nel really was because of that. The ringing of her phone pulled her attention away from the other pizza she was making. She wiped her hands off and ran to answer it. Seeing it was Byakuya, she picked up. "Hello, Byakuya."

"Is it a hollow?" Ichigo called from the kitchen, not hearing her greeting as she had answered the call.

"One moment, please," she said as she covered the phone's microphone and answered back. "No, its Byakuya!"

"Uh-oh," Ichigo muttered, and he hoped she hadn't heard, as she had made her way back into the kitchen, still on the phone.

"No, that won't be a problem at all. You'll be just in time for dinner." She glared as Ichigo made a gesture of shooting himself in the head. "Alright, we'll see you in a few minutes. 'Bye."

"Did you really just invite Byakuya for dinner? What were you thinking?" Ichigo groaned.

Rukia smacked him on the back of the head, ignoring his exclamations of pain. "I was _thinking_ that I haven't seen him in a while, and it would be a good time to catch up on things."

"Does he even eat pizza?" Ichigo asked. He chuckled to himself, muttering, "He'll probably eat it with a fork to keep from getting his hands dirty."

"Actually, Kurosaki, pizza is something I've wanted to try for a while now, after Rukia telling me how good it was." Byakuya had stepped through the senkaimon without him noticing. "And I have no problem getting my hands dirty."

Ichigo was certain Rukia had sensed the senkaimon, and had purposely not alerted him. He shot a quick glare in her direction and went about putting the mozzarella cheese on top of the ham and pineapple that Rukia loved on her pizza and had gotten Nel addicted to as well.

"Who's here?" Nel asked as she came back into the kitchen. "I thought I heard someone-." She stopped short and remembered her manners when she saw who was standing next to Rukia. She bowed deeply. She knew that Byakuya still was not a big fan of her being involved with his family, and she wanted to stay in his good graces. "Byakuya-sama. It's good to see you again."

"And you as well, child," Byakuya actually smiled at her in greeting. He was still uncomfortable with the fact that his sister had adopted an arrancar, but he was resigned to the fact that nothing he said or did would change things, and had pretty much decided recently to accept Nel as his niece. "How are your studies, Nel?"

"She's top of her class," Rukia beamed with pride at her adoptive daughter. "And, she just made captain on her volleyball team."

"Volleyball?" Byakuya asked. He was sure he had never heard of this activity.

Ichigo stepped in, seeing the confusion on his brother-in-law's face. "Its where you have two teams, on either side of a net, and you hit a ball over it back and forth. If the ball lands on the ground on your side of the court, the other team gains a point. The team with the most points wins."

"I see. Then, congratulations, Nel."

Nel smiled at him. "Thank you, Byakuya-sama."

"Enough with the 'Byakuya-sama'. You are essentially my niece, so call me 'Oji-sama'."

Nel's face lit up and she couldn't contain herself. Forgoing all protocol, she ran to him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you for accepting me, Oji-sama!"

Byakuya melted at the sound of his new title. _I actually like the sound of that..._ A huge smile graced his features as he actually hugged her in return. "It is nothing, little one."

It was almost a half hour later that the pizzas were done and they sat down to eat.

"You have to try the pineapple one first, Byakuya," Rukia urged.

Byakuya eyes both the pineapple pizza, and the other one which he saw had sausage, pepperoni, and all manner of vegetables, including green peppers, black olives, and onions. "I believe I will try a piece of each, actually." He grabbed said pieces and proceeded to eat.

"Well?" Rukia asked after he had taken a bite.

"It is quite good," he replied after chewing the bite and swallowing. "You had said pizza was delicious, but I did not expect it to be this good."

Ichigo shook his head and smiled. He never would have thought he would be experiencing anything pleasant that had to do with Byakuya being in close quarters with him, but this was actually pretty nice. Even though the air was a little stiff with formality, it reminded him a little of the family dinners he'd had growing up.

"So what's going on in the Soul Society?" Rukia asked.

Byakuya chewed slowly before answering. "That is actually one of the reasons I came to visit. I knew that the news would be easier to hear in person than over the phone." He took a drink of his soda and, after noting to himself that it was quite good aside from being a little too sweet for his taste, he continued. "There has been increased activity in Hueco Mundo. Specifically the area around the ruins of Los Noches."

The remainder of Rukia's piece of pizza fell to her plate as her hand went slack in shock after hearing his reply.

"It is true. The 12th Division has detected adjucha class beings around that area. Some of them are even stronger than that. But one thing they detected was strange, not to mention impossible."

"And what's that?" Ichigo asked, his food forgotten.

"They detected Aizen's reiatsu signature."

"W-Wha—What did you say?" Rukia forced out in a whisper.

"There's no fucking way that's possible! We all saw him die!" Ichigo raged.

Rukia was visibly shaken by this news. Even though several years had passed since that day, she remembered all too well the fear she felt for Ichigo's life as she watched both his and Aizen's body fall from the sky in a bloody rain. To think that the bastard somehow survived...that he had somehow tricked them as he had all along... It was a severe understatement to say that the thought was disturbing. Suddenly, she was no longer hungry. The sight of her favorite pizza on her plate actually nauseated her, to the point where she had to excuse herself.

"Excuse me," she muttered as she ran to their bedroom, and the adjoining bathroom, her hand over her mouth. She barely made it in time before emptying the contents of her stomach. It wasn't but a few moments before Ichigo was sitting behind her, holding her hair back out of her face. She could feel his hand on her back as he rubbed gently after she had finished, trying to soothe her nerves.

"Shh, it's alright," he cooed. "It has to be some kind of mistake. I killed that bastard. I was drenched in his blood. There's no fucking way he could have survived."

Rukia began crying so hard she was hiccuping. "I—I c-can't—face the th-thought—of losing y-you—again, I-Ichigo..." she sobbed into his chest.

"You won't lose me; never. I wish you would get that thought out of your head. You're stuck with me, midget. You'll never lose me, or Nel, or anyone else.

"I'm so scared, Ichigo," she shook as she tried to calm herself. "I've never been more scared of anything in my life. This is like my nightmares coming true! I know I should be strong...but that man is the only thing in my life that has truly instilled in me the fear of the gods. And simply because he's capable of anything with that damned zanpakuto of his!"

"Shh...It just has to be a mistake," Ichigo mumbled into her hair. "It has to be." He would never let her know after seeing her like this, but he was scared, too. Now that he had a family of his own, he was more than scared...he was terrified.

It was almost thirty minutes before he got her calmed down enough to come back to the dining room. And even then she couldn't finish her dinner. She sipped on her soda, but Ichigo imagined that was only because soda always settled her stomach when she was feeling sick.

Byakuya stayed for about an hour more to make sure that Rukia would be alright, and then left via senkaimon. He hated that he had ruined their dinner, but they had to know, and the sooner the better.

Nel jumped in to help Rukia clear the table. "Mom? Are you OK?" she asked timidly, still a little shaken by the news herself. Even when she had been a high-ranking espada Aizen had given her the creeps.

"I'll manage. What about you, sweetheart?"

"The same. I can't believe the bastard is still alive!"

"He's not still alive. It has to be some kind of mistake," Ichigo tried to comfort them. "I mean, it is possible that something there just had a whisper of his reiatsu burned into it. His stench was all over that place. I wouldn't worry too much about it."

Rukia smiled. "You're right, Ichigo. It's probably nothing."

That night, the Kurosaki household was filled with night terrors. Even Ichigo was having nightmares about the sadistic bastard that was Aizen rising from the grave to plague them once more. Both he and Rukia took turns comforting each other as well as Nel after such dreams. It was a long night for everyone.

The morning found Ichigo dreading his lectures, chugging down his third cup of coffee before heading out the door. Nel was literally dragging herself to class, chugging a soda on the way, hoping the caffeine would work its magic soon. Rukia had a double shot of hot chocolate before heading over to the Kurosaki Clinic in order to keep herself awake. She was also carrying another double shot of hot chocolate in her travel cup. She was sure she looked like the walking dead after having virtually no sleep the night before, but was hoping that she could cover it well. But, Isshin being Isshin, he would see right past the makeup she had strategically used to cover the dark circles, as well as the fake cheery attitude.

And she was right. Isshin had about a two hour break in patients around noon, and they ordered sandwiches again for lunch. When he saw her barely picking at her food, he'd had enough. He finally broached the question.

"What's eating you, Rukia?" he asked seriously, all traces of his normally goofy demeanor gone.

Rukia sighed. "The 12th Division has detected increased adjucha activity around Los Noches."

"So, that's kind of expected, right? But it shouldn't be that big of a deal as long as they stay in Hueco Mundo."

Rukia swallowed hard, willing herself not to lose her lunch over the words she was about to speak. "They also detected Aizen's reiatsu signature."

Isshin actually choked on the bite of his sandwich he had just taken. He took a drink and spoke. "What?"

"And now you know what's bugging me. No one got any sleep last night. Nel was up all night, and Ichigo and I were having nightmares all night as well." She couldn't help it; she broke down right then and there, tears streaming down her face. "I—I can't deal with that a-again, Dad! Emotionally I just c-can't do it! Not now! Not now that we're settled in as a family! I can't stand the thought of losing Nel, or Ichigo, or anyone else!"

Isshin got up and walked around the table to her side. He sat next to her and pulled her into a hug. "I swear that even if he is still alive, no more harm will come to this family, or anyone else I hold dear." He lifted her head to look at him. "On my word, Rukia, we'll kill him for good this time, if he is still alive. And that's a father's promise. Those can't be broken."

The rest of the day was spent on autopilot, on both of their parts. Isshin was still an attentive physician, but he still was not completely there. At the end of the day, he was glad to see both of his biological daughters were home safely. And he truly appreciated Rukia calling to let him know she had gotten home alright. He knew she was capable of protecting herself, but if Aizen really had returned, there was no telling how powerful he might be. Not to mention that either Rukia or Nel would most likely be his first target since Ichigo was the one to take him out the first time.

All through dinner, he was uncharacteristically quiet. Finally, as they were finishing their meal, Yuzu could take it no longer.

"Is something wrong, Dad? You're never this reserved at dinner. Did something happen at the clinic today?" Yuzu asked. She could tell that something was up.

He sighed heavily. He knew he had to tell the twins the truth. Better they hear it from him now, than to find out he had known and hadn't said anything.

"Girls, I need to tell you something important. It may come to nothing, but forewarned is forearmed."

"What are you talking about, Dad?" Yuzu asked as she took a drink of her tea.

Isshin sighed again. "There's a slim possibility that Aizen survived."

"WHAT?" Karin yelped. "NO FUCKING WAY! Ichigo sliced him up like a Thanksgiving turkey!"

"That's what we all thought. But his reiatsu signature has been detected around the ruins of Los Noches. The 12th Division is still investigating, but as of right now, just be on the alert."

Yuzu could feel the tears threatening to fall...but she caught herself. That wasn't her anymore. She wasn't a crybaby. She had to be strong. To her surprise, Karin was shaking violently, and she would swear she saw a tear fall to the table in front of her twin. But that soon dissipated, and the old strong Karin was back at the wheel.

"Don't you worry about us, Dad," Karin steeled herself. "We can fight back, now. We're not the weak little girls that you had to hide away last time. We're ready to fight when needed."

Isshin smiled. His little girls had indeed grown strong. Masaki would be so proud to see them now. _Masaki_... "Well, just be careful, alright? I don't want to lose my little girls." He got up from the table and hugged them each from behind as they continued to sit there. "I've got some stuff to finish up in the office. If you need me, don't hesitate to get me."

Yuzu smiled reassuringly at him. "Sure thing, Dad."

He returned the smile, then retreated to his office to finish up the paperwork that he hadn't had the mindset to complete earlier, and, after about thirty minutes on the same form, found that he still didn't. He sighed and buried his face in his hands. He raised his face to look at the last picture taken of them together before Masaki died. He smiled as his eyes rested on the small picture of Rukia and Nel he had slid into the side of the frame, so that his entire family was featured. He wished Masaki could meet Rukia, but it would have to wait. He, however, needed to talk to her right now. He decided to head to Kisuke's for a bit.

Walking back through the house, he found Karin in front of the TV with Yuzu. He thought it was funny how Karin had just had to move out on her own, but actually ended up spending her nights here. He guessed she had just needed a place that she could get away from everything. Not that he minded her being here. He actually preferred it, but realized that she was now a young woman, and could handle herself easily without him. "I'm heading to Kisuke's for a bit. You need anything, just call."

"Sure, Dad," Yuzu replied, neither one looking away from the TV. He figured that was a good thing, because then they wouldn't see just how upset he was.

Isshin hadn't found the best way to tell them that their mother was actually in the Royal Realm. She had been ever since he had defeated Grand Fisher. Her soul had been released along with the other souls it had devoured, and since she was his wife, and he was of the royal family, she immediately traveled there upon release. He knew he should tell them; that is, he knew it was wrong to keep it from them. But he just didn't know how to broach the subject. He couldn't just say, "Hey, kids! Remember your mom? She's living in the Royal Realm! Sorry I didn't tell you before, must have slipped my mind!" It just wouldn't go over well. Now, however, he figured it might be time to let that cat out of the bag. And that was one of the reasons he was headed to meet with the real Isshin Kurosaki.

When he arrived at the Urahara Shoten, Tessai met him at the door. "I can guess why you are here, Isshin."

"And you would be right," he nodded. Tessai merely nodded in return.

"I take it you have heard the reports," he commented as he led him to the back of the store and down into the training grounds.

"Yeah, Rukia told me. Said Byakuya told her last night. I've never seen that girl so shaken up. Not since she thought Ichigo had died killing Aizen the first time."

"Hmm," the big man nodded. "The 12th Division is still investigating. It could just be a fluke, and could just be residual reiatsu. No one has really done any full scans since the war."

"True," Isshin agreed. He watched as Tessai got the gate ready that would take him directly to the 12th Division and from there to the Royal Realm. "Where are Kisuke and Yoruichi?"

"They are currently in Hueco Mundo doing some research of their own. Kisuke wants to make sure the scans are correct before anyone goes off half-cocked into battle over there."

"Understandable. Thanks, Tessai," he clapped his hand on the taller man's shoulder. And with that, he passed through the gate. Once at the 12th Division, he was greeted by Nemu, who knelt before him.

"Your Highness," she said solemnly.

"Oh, stop that," Isshin said with a smile, reaching for her hand to get her to rise. "Just get me the _ketsumyaku_ so I can be on my way to the Royal Realm."

"Right away, Your Highness," she rushed to retrieve the desired item, and then Isshin was off to the 1st Division to open the portal to the Royal Realm.

Once there, he was met by the real Isshin and his beautiful Masaki.

"All right, let's have it," the original Isshin said as he reached his hand out to the clone and shook his hand. The copy disappeared, as per usual, and Isshin had all of the copy's memories and thoughts. He fell to his knees as the brunt of it hit him.

"Isshin, what's wrong?" Masaki knelt beside him, alarmed at his reaction to melding with his clone.

He held his head, trying to ease the headache that was coming on fast. "Aizen could still be alive somehow. Ichigo, Rukia and Nel are pretty shaken up, and I can't blame them. Karin and Yuzu seem to be taking it in stride, but I think they're just putting up a front." His emotions changed to the that of anger. "Why in the hell didn't Yamamoto tell me about this?"

"Maybe he knew that your clone would end up telling you before he could get a chance to get here," Masaki soothed.

He patted her hand that rested on his shoulder and smiled gently. "You're probably right."

"You must get your clone back to the Living Realm. The children need you more than ever, Isshin," Masaki said softly. "They need their father's guidance."

Isshin shook his head as he slowly rose back to his feet. "No," he smiled, a possibly crazy thought in his head. "I'm thinking that maybe its time they were reunited with their mother's love."

Masaki wasn't so sure. "Are you positive that's a good idea, Isshin? It could push them further into shock than they already are."

"I think it will help to comfort them. Besides, its high time you met our third daughter."

Masaki smiled. "I am anxious to meet Rukia. I have so much to thank her for. She sounds absolutely wonderful." She nodded her head in agreement. "Alright, Isshin. Let's go."

Isshin focused his reiatsu into the _ketsumyaku_, immediately producing another clone, this one with Isshin's newest memories, including the idea to go to the Living World. "Hold down the fort for me, would you?"

His copy smiled at him. "Of course."

The real Isshin, with Masaki at his side, opened a senkaimon to the 12th Division to return the _ketsumyaku,_ and then the Urahara Shoten. Tessai greeted them there, who bowed respectfully to Masaki.

"It's so good to see you again, Lady Kurosaki, but are you sure this is the right time to let them know you're alive?" he asked.

"I do think the kids need me right now. Especially if they're as upset as Isshin said."

Tessai smiled. "Alright then," he smiled. "Good luck."

"Thank you, Tessai. And its good to see you again, as well." She smiled. Of course she had met Tessai, Kisuke and Yoruichi when she was alive. After explaining to Masaki what a shinigami was, he introduced them to her, and she and Yoruichi had become fast friends.

After they had each received a gigai from Tessai, they headed out into the warm, late spring night to return to the Kurosaki household. Masaki looked around her constantly, marveling at how things had changed in the years she had been gone from this realm. Tears of happiness sprang to her eyes as they approached the house she had once called home.

"I must admit that I'm a little nervous about this, Isshin," she wiped her eyes quickly.

He turned to her when they reached the front door and wiped her tears away for her gently. He smiled softly at her. "You have nothing to be nervous about, love. They will be so excited to see you."

And with that they entered the house, only to find Karin and Yuzu asleep in front of the TV. They chuckled softly to each other, and Isshin carefully picked up Karin first and carried her to their room. Then he came back for Yuzu and carried her up, and Masaki followed. She pulled the covers up over each of her daughters and softly kissed them on their foreheads.

"Goodnight, my angels," she said quietly.

Yuzu and Karin both rolled over in their sleep. "Goodnight, Mommy..." they murmured at the same time.

Early the next morning, Rukia was fixing Nel's lunch for the day, while Ichigo checked his email before heading off to class.

"Hn," he grunted.

"Is something wrong?" Rukia asked as she put the lid on Nel's bento box and tied it up.

"No, its just that my lecture has been canceled today," he answered.

"Well? Why don't you come to the clinic with me, today? I'm sure your father wouldn't mind if you shadowed him. It would be a good learning experience for you."

"Good idea, Midget. I think I will." He kissed her on the cheek before finishing his coffee and put his cup in the sink. He watched as Rukia handed Nel her lunch and kissed her on the cheek.

"Have a good day at school, sweetheart," Rukia said with a smile as Nel walked out the door. She then headed to their bedroom, after grabbing her cup of hot chocolate, to get ready for the day.

The phone rang, and Ichigo rushed to answer it. "Hello, Kurosaki residence...Hey kiddo, what's up?...You want us to come over a little earlier for breakfast? Sure, if I can get the midget into gear. She's just now getting dressed...Yeah, we'll be there soon." As he hung up the phone, he couldn't help but to ponder the added excitement in Yuzu's voice. He passed it off as her being excited to cook for more people, and went to hurry Rukia along, which was easier than he thought.

"Che. Strawberry, all you had to do was say the words 'Yuzu' and 'breakfast' in the same sentence and I would've been sold on the idea." She finished messing with her hair and they were our the door.

Karin met them at the door with a smirk when they got there. "Hey, guys. Come on in."

Ichigo knew that something was up. Even Karin, who was definitely not a morning person, was damn near chipper at this early hour. They followed her into the dining room, and realized why.

"I made your favorite son...well, at least it was when you were little," Masaki smiled brightly as she placed a plate of Mickey Mouse shaped pancakes on the table where he usually sat.

Ichigo was shell-shocked. His mouth would not form words.

Rukia could only stare. She finally realized she was being impolite, and finally managed a whispered, "Masaki-san..."

"Don't you dare, Rukia," Masaki scolded with a smile. "Call me 'Mom'. If you call Isshin 'Dad', then its only fair."

"M-Mom? How is this possible?" Ichigo managed.

"Her spirit was released to the Royal Realm when I defeated Grand Fisher back when you were in high school. I hadn't found the right time to tell you guys that she was still around. I'm sorry for that. Your sisters forgave me. Can I expect the same from you, Ichigo?" Isshin fully expected to be waylaid by a terrific right hook, but nothing of the sort happened. Ichigo merely went over to Isshin and hugged him.

"Thank you, Dad. For finishing what I couldn't."

Isshin could feel tears in his eyes, but held them at bay. "Your welcome, son. Now give your mother a hug and sit down and eat those pancakes before they get cold."

Ichigo did so, his mother talking over his shoulder as she held him tightly. "Isshin, could you flip those for me? I don't want Rukia's pancakes to burn. I made hers special as well."

"Right away, my dear," he rushed to do as asked. Ichigo sat down, and Rukia stood before Masaki now.

Masaki smiled warmly. "I didn't get to say this at the wedding, but welcome to the family, Rukia. I can't thank you enough for being there for Ichigo all those years. May I give you a hug?"

Rukia had tears in her eyes as she rushed at the woman. "It is an honor to finally meet you...Mom."

Masaki had tears in her eyes at Rukia's words. "It is me that is honored, Rukia, dear," she said softly. "I've heard so much about you."

"And I you," Rukia smiled as she pulled away.

Masaki pushed a stray lock of hair behind Rukia's ear. "Now, sit down and eat your pancakes, Rukia." Masaki took a plate full of Chappy shaped pancakes and set them in front of Rukia. "Eat up!"

Rukia laughed. The others must have let Masaki in on that one. She wasted no time in digging in.

As the family ate together, Masaki got to catch up on things with everyone. It was as if nothing had ever happened, and they were having a normal family breakfast like they used to.

"So, Ichigo, I hear that you are studying to be a doctor like your father," Masaki asked.

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, I guess deep down I always knew I'd want to take over here when the old man got too old to do it."

"Which reminds me, son, don't you have a lecture today?" Isshin asked.

"It got canceled. I was thinking I could shadow you today, and get some hands on experience."

Rukia laughed. "He says that as if it was his idea," she muttered.

"Watch it, Midget," Ichigo warned.

"Hey, I just don't want you to take credit for _my_ idea, Strawberry!" Rukia elbowed him hard in the side.

"Oooh, a lover's quarrel right here at the breakfast table!" Isshin teased. "Oomph!"

Masaki had elbowed him in the side as hard as Rukia had nailed Ichigo. "Stay out of this, dear. Let them handle things their own way."

Karin laughed. "Looks like Ichi-nii is a lot more like Dad than we thought! He even found a woman just like Mom!"

Ichigo glared daggers at Karin while the others, even Rukia laughed.

For obvious reasons, Masaki had to stay out of the clinic, as everyone in the neighborhood knew Isshin as a widower, but she hung around the house, re-familiarizing herself with everything that she had left behind. She even did the chores while Yuzu and Karin went to their classes.

They enjoyed a gourmet lunch, Rukia insisting she get to help at least a little bit. As they sat down to eat, Masaki asked the question.

"So...when can I expect little grand babies?"

Both Ichigo and Rukia blushed profusely.

"Aw, not you, too, Mom..." Ichigo said.

"Um..." Rukia answered at the same time, while Masaki and Isshin laughed together.

"That's the same response I get every time I ask," Isshin cackled. There was a knock on the door, and Isshin went to answer it. "Tatsuki! Renji! You're early," he said. They had an appointment for Ryuu for his checkup.

"Yeah, but I though you wouldn't mind us coming a little early so you could see the little one," Tatsuki grinned as Isshin grabbed Ryuu up and swung him around.

Hearing a baby cooing, Rukia jumped up. "They're early," she said. She rushed in, and, even though she is considerably shorter than Isshin, managed to pluck little Ryuu out of Isshin's arms and carry him off to the table where they all had been sitting. "There's my little nephew. You wanted Auntie Rukia all along, didn't you?" she cooed at the little boy. His dark eyes widened along with his smile as he looked up at his 'Auntie Rukia.' She kissed the top of his head, which was covered in his father's fire-engine red hair.

Isshin led Tatsuki and Renji into the dining room, and Tatsuki couldn't believe her eyes.

"Oh, my, is this Tatsuki? What a beautiful young woman you've become!" Masaki got up from the table and hugged the girl who might as well have been one of her own when Ichigo was little. Heaven knows the girl was over at the house constantly.

"Masaki-san? Is it really you?" she gasped as she hugged her in return, tears coming to her eyes at seeing the woman she had considered her 'Mom away from home.'

"Yes, its really me. And this must be Renji that I've heard so much about. Its nice to finally be meeting everyone!" She made Renji blush in embarrassment when she hugged him as well. "You might as well be family, since you are so close to Rukia. Come sit down. Help yourselves to some lunch."

After much socializing, it was time for Rukia, Isshin, and Ichigo to get back to the clinic. Tatsuki and Renji stayed for a little while longer, as Tatsuki wanted to catch up with Masaki. Rukia texted Nel and told her to come to the clinic after school. Around five o'clock, Nel walked into the clinic.

"Hey, Mom. We eating dinner here tonight?" she asked. She noticed that Ichigo was wearing a white lab coat. "You didn't have class today, Dad?"

"No, it was canceled. But there is another more important reason that we're eating dinner here tonight."

As Isshin closed the doors and locked up the clinic for the night, Rukia and Ichigo ushered Nel into the house to meet Masaki. Nel looked at this strange woman she had only seen in photographs (including the giant poster in the dining room here).

"Nel, this is my mother. Mom, this is Nel. She's an arrancar we met in Hueco Mundo that was stuck in the form of a child. We adopted her."

Masaki's eyes lit up as she looked at the girl. "What a beautiful little girl! Do you feel comfortable calling me 'Grandma?'" Masaki held her arms out to the girl.

Nel was excited at being accepted almost on sight. That was one of the things she absolutely loved about this family. They accepted you, no matter who or what you are. She rushed into this new woman's arms happily. "Of course I do, Grandma! Its nice to finally meet you after hearing so many stories from Daddy."

They did stay for dinner that night. But afterward, Isshin decided that it was time to head back to the Royal Realm.

"But any time you need me, you can come see me," Masaki assured her children. "You are all members of the Royal Family, and as such have access to the Royal Realm at any time. Feel free to come visit!"

"We will, Mom," Yuzu said as she hugged her mother before they left.

"It was so good to see you again, Mom," Karin actually was crying. She had wanted to show her mother how tough she had become, but instead had pretty much reverted to the self-proclaimed crybaby she had been when little.

"This has been great, Mom," Ichigo said while embracing her. "I'm glad Dad was able to save you."

"Me, too, son," Masaki wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at Rukia. "I can never thank you enough for being there for Ichigo. From what I've heard from Isshin, you are the one that gave him a new reason to live." She hugged her third daughter tightly. "Thank you for saving my son."

"It was nothing, Mom," she smiled through her tears. "Its enough thanks that I finally get the chance to meet you."

Masaki turned to Nel and knelt down. Although Nel was tall for her age, Masaki was still quite a bit taller than her. "The invitation is extended to you, too, Nel. You are my granddaughter, and therefor have the right to enter the Royal Realm as well. I look forward to visits from you. I love you, Nel. Its been wonderful getting to know you."

Nel didn't know quite what to say, but settled on the obvious. "I love you, too, Grandma."

Ichigo smiled as he and Rukia snuggled into bed that night. _Mom's still alive...well, still around, anyway_... He held Rukia tighter to him as his mother's request reverberated through his head.

"So, what do you think about having another kid soon, Midget?" he asked.

"Why not?" she replied. "I'm ready whenever you are. I mean, honestly, its kind of a miracle that I haven't gotten pregnant yet with the way we go at it." She smirked at him.

"Well, we could keep trying...starting right now, if you want..." he kissed her forehead.

Rukia turned to him, the smile on her face turning seductive. "When have I not wanted to?"

"I've seen it with my own eyes, Kisuke, and I still can't believe it," Yoruichi stared at the ground after they had returned from Hueco Mundo to the underground training room in the basement of the shop. _Just as we were thinking of settling down together, this shit has to come back and bite us in the ass..._

Guessing where her thoughts had drifted to, he embraced her, trying his best to comfort her. "It is disconcerting, I won't lie. But it looks like we will need to wait a bit longer before we start a family together. Aizen must be dealt with." Kisuke sighed, burying his face in her shoulder. "I just don't know how he managed to come back. We all saw him die."

"I don't even care how he came back...I just want to make sure he can't do it again."

"Agreed," Kisuke said, pulling away from her embrace. "Come. We need rest while we can. We'll submit our findings to the Head Captain in the morning. Who knows what the days ahead will bring."

Yoruichi climbed up the ladder ahead of him and, after they had bathed, laid down for the night together. After tossing and turning for a bit on both of their parts, Yoruichi spoke.

"Kisuke?" she said softly.

He could hear the fear in her voice. His warrior princess was never scared of anything...except Aizen. That monster was the only thing he can ever remember scaring her in the entire time they had known each other. "Yes, Yoruichi?"

"I need you tonight," she said simply.

He knew exactly what she meant. He felt the same way, he just wasn't sure if he should bring it up. Both of them need a stress release, and more importantly, to feel the closeness of the other. Without another word, he pulled her close, melding his lips with hers passionately. They didn't get much sleep, but neither of them complained about the reason why.

*_**Ryuu**_**:** Japanese, meaning "Dragon Spirit"

_**AN: The next chapter really starts the next part of my story, and we get more into the proverbial meat and potatoes of the plot line. Hopefully it won't take me as long to update again. Thank you for reading, and as always, please review and let me know what you think. **_**(^_-)**


	7. Chapter 7: The Assignment

_**AN: This will be the last chapter for a little while on this fic. My husband and I are starting to collaborate on one that revolves around Rangiku and its going to be epic! But never fear! I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS FIC! I will update sometime in the future, I just want to get a good start on the other one while the idea is fresh in our minds. So please, I urge you to be on the lookout for a new story by me soon. I hope you like it as well as you have liked this one so far. And I reiterate: I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS FIC! I WILL FINISH IT, I PROMISE! My husband is trying to get involved in writing fanfiction since its something I love doing, so I'm taking him up on the offer. Please enjoy this chapter, and remember to watch out for my new fic! (*^_^*)**_

_**

* * *

**_

Tatsuki groaned as she heard Ryuu cry over the baby monitor for the fifth time that night. He was starting to teethe, and it kept him up most nights lately. She was just thankful that she hadn't decided to breastfeed him, so she wouldn't have to go through the pain of him biting her. She pulled the covers off and sat up, but a kiss to her shoulder stopped her.

"Let me get this one, babe," Renji whispered. "You need your rest." He stood up and reached for his pajama pants that were next to the bed.

"So do you, Renji. Between Ryuu's crying, and the three hollows you killed tonight, you're exhausted."

Renji smiled at her in the darkness of their bedroom as he slipped the pants on. "Just stop arguing and go back to sleep, Tats," he said as he headed to Ryuu's room.

The little tyke's wailing could have put a hollow's scream to shame. Renji walked in the room and over to the crib. "Hey, little one." He picked him up and held him close. "Are those nasty teeth bothering you again?" he said softly as he began to walk the floor with him. He looked at the clock on the dresser. It was time for some more tylenol for him, anyway. "Hey, now. Don't cry, son. Let's get some medicine for those gums." He held Ryuu close and walked to the kitchen where they kept the medicine.

Tatsuki listened to it all over the baby monitor with a smile on her face. _If the guys from Soul Society could see Renji right now, they'd swear it was a mod soul..._ She loved how soft and caring he was with Ryuu.

_Ryuu..._ The name had been chosen and happily agreed to by both of them. They thought it was perfect, for he was a combination of the two of them. _Dragon, and spirit..._

If Tatsuki were to be honest with herself, she would have called anyone crazy that had suggested in high school that she and Renji would be a happy family in a few years...and that included her mentor, Yoruichi. But now, she would have had to apologize if she had.

She heard Renji walk back into Ryuu's room and sat up in bed. She pulled on her robe and walked to their son's door. She watched as Renji cuddled him close and gently bounced him up and down until he stopped crying completely. She smiled as Renji gently kissed Ryuu's forehead and laid him back in his crib, now asleep. She walked up beside Renji and watched their son sleep soundly.

Renji wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. He led her back to their room. He shook his head and laughed. "You know, if someone would have told me years ago that I would be happily married to a human and have a son with her, I would have laughed in their faces."

Tatsuki smiled sleepily before yawning. "I was just thinking the same thing a minute ago. That if someone had told me that we would be happily married to you with a family I would have called them crazy." She pulled off her robe and threw it on the floor beside the bed, before getting back under the covers.

Renji smirked. "See? We even think alike." He pulled off his pajama pants and slid under the covers, pulling her close, with her laying on his chest. "This is the happiest I've ever been. I love you, Tatsuki. You know that, right?"

"Of course, I do. And I couldn't be happier, myself. I love you, too, Renji." She raised her head up and kissed him softly. "Now get some sleep while we can."

"God, but I can't wait till he sleeps through the night."

* * *

Rukia got up and fixed her usual hot chocolate and started Ichigo's coffee in the coffee maker. He walked into the kitchen moments later and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good morning, Midget," he rasped out in a low voice, still heavy with sleep. He stumbled to the cabinet and got out a box of cereal.

Rukia had been running their conversation from the night before through her head over and over until she fell asleep, and then again in the shower this morning. "Ichigo?"

"Yeah," he said as he poured the milk into the bowl over his Cheerios.

"I've been thinking. Maybe we should wait on having more children for now. I mean, after this whole thing with Aizen still being alive. I don't want to have any more people to worry about, you know?"

He thought for a moment. "Yeah, I guess you're right. We should wait. Because you know we'll be on the team to investigate the situation since we've actually been to Hueco Mundo before."

"Exactly. And I can't do that if I'm pregnant. So we'll wait a while longer. Its not like we don't have plenty of time, you know?" she laughed a little.

He smiled. "Agreed."

Nel came out, grabbed a pop-tart, and headed out the door. "See you later. I have practice today, so I'll be a little late getting home."

"Alright, Nel, have a good day at school," Ichigo called out as she walked out the door.

Finished with his breakfast, he put his bowl in the sink and went to get dressed.

Rukia was in much better spirits today, and thus the day flew by. It was another busy day at the clinic, so that helped the day move faster as well. It was when they were closing up the clinic for the day that Rukia's phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered, seeing that it was from Urahara's shop.

"Hey, Rukia. Just wanted to let you and the others in on what we found in Hueco Mundo," Yoruichi answered. "You guys need to come over tomorrow night and make sure you snag the rest of your squad here in the living world."

Rukia froze at her words. _Here we go..._ "Y-yeah...yeah. I'll let everyone know."

"Okay, see you then." Rukia hung up the phone.

"What's up, Rukia? You look upset," Isshin asked seriously, fully in 'worried father' mode.

"It was Yoruichi. She wants us all over there tonight to discuss what they found in Hueco Mundo." It was only then that she realized she was shaking, and willed her body to stop. She opened her contact list, preparing to call the others and alert them to the upcoming meeting.

"I'll make sure the girls know not to make any other plans tomorrow night," Isshin said, getting out his own cell phone. He called Yuzu first, who said she'd be there and was on her way home to make dinner, but when he called Karin, there was no answer. It went to voice mail, and then she didn't answer his texts. "Could you finish up here, Rukia? I'm going over to Karin's and see if she's there. She's not answering her phone."

Rukia's eyes shot wide open. _Oh, no...Karin..._ "Uh...sure, Dad," Rukia answered. "I hope everything's alright."

He noted her startled expression, but thought nothing of it. He smiled. "I'm sure its probably nothing." He pocketed his cell and hung his lab coat up on a hook in the back of the clinic.

As Rukia watched him leave the clinic in his car, headed for Karin's apartment, she said a small prayer for Toshiro. "I hope you live through this, for Karin's sake if nothing else," she smirked. She knew that the 10th division captain was over at Karin's this afternoon. Karin's afternoon classes had been canceled, and Rukia had been sworn to secrecy on the fact that Toshiro would be there. They didn't want any interruptions, as it was the first time in almost a month that they had seen each other. As Rukia finished closing up the clinic, she made sure to subconsciously be sensing for intense bursts of reiatsu.

* * *

Isshin got to Karin's apartment building rather quickly considering the afternoon traffic. He parked in the parking garage of her building, and rushed to the elevator that would take him up to her floor. In the back of his mind, he hoped Karin was being responsible. He wasn't stupid. Karin always answered in the first ring unless she was in class. He knew that her classes had been canceled today. So the fact that she didn't answer meant one of two things: 1) that something was wrong and she was hurt or; 2) that Toshiro was there, and they were...full body shiver...together. While he hoped that nothing was wrong, he didn't want to think of the second option either. After all, he was her father. His little girls should never in their lives be engaged in something like that...period. In a perfect world, they would remain abstinent even after marriage.

He stepped off the elevator and thought he was going to be sick. _Its definitely option two..._ The closer he got to her apartment, the more he could feel their reiatsu entwining together. It was obviously time for him to have a long, long, looooong talk with Toshiro. And the end result had better be him gaining a son-in-law.

He knocked on the door and waited...and waited...and waited. He knocked again, and finally he heard Karin curse, he guessed it was because she checked her phone and found his text...or full body shiver, again she tripped while trying to get dressed and regain her composure as she raced for the door. Heavy footsteps trooped to the door and finally he heard the locks clicking before the door finally opened.

He pretended that he didn't unfortunately know exactly what was going on. Aside from the fact that he had felt their reiatsu, her appearance said it all: the flushed cheeks, the slight sheen of sweat all over her face, the disheveled hair and clothing_...Oh my god, her shirt is actually on inside out_...the list goes on and on. He put it out of his mind, and put on his worried father face. "Hey, sweetie, I was worried when you didn't answer your phone. Just wanted to let you know that there's a meeting at Urahara's tomorrow night. You need to be there, alright?"

Karin nodded, suddenly realizing how she looked right now, and mentally groaning that it was her father to see her this way, and not someone like Rukia who wouldn't think anything of it. "Um, y-yeah. Sure, Dad. I'll be there." She watched as her father pushed his way into the apartment, effectively letting himself in. He nodded in greeting to the captain sitting on her couch as he sat down in the chair across from him. Karin rolled her eyes at her father's actions. "Please, Dad, make yourself at home, why don't you?" she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Don't mind if I do, sweetheart," he smiled his usual goofy grin at her. But when his eyes looked back to Toshiro, there was almost an evil glint in his eye. _Good god, he's still trying to catch his breath...I'm gonna throw up...a father never wants to catch their daughter in the act..._ "Hello, Toshiro," Isshin said flatly. He noticed that even though the young captain's hair was normally in a bit of disarray, it was particularly so right now, and his face was just as flushed as Karin's.

Karin gulped. She hoped he couldn't sense what had happened, but then, she could always full body shiver sense her brother and Rukia's late night actions, so it would stand to reason that he knew what they had been doing. It did not look like Toshiro would live long after tonight. _At least I have something to remember him by_, she thought with a smirk. _Sure I love him first and foremost, but this has probably been the most memorable afternoon of my life! _

She had never been one to get all girly or even want to feel that way...but something about how Toshiro had treated her like some delicate flower; like a piece of glass that would break at the slightest touch...well, she had to admit that she absolutely loved feeling vulnerable for that amount of time, and would do it again, and again, and again... Her father's voice snapped her out of her reverie.

"Say, Karin, could you go get me a candy bar from that machine downstairs" Isshin said as he handed Karin some money. "I just realized that I haven't eaten yet, and I'm a little hungry."

Karin rolled her eyes. "Dad, I get it. You wanna talk to Toshiro alone." She took the money, and gave the suddenly nervous captain a look that seemed to say, "I'm sorry about this, but I can't help that he has super-shinigami reiatsu sensing capabilities." She smiled what she thought was a reassuring smile, and walked to the door, slipping on her shoes and heading out.

Toshiro swallowed hard. "It is good to see you again, Kurosaki-dono," he managed to say as he nervously ran a hand through his messy locks.

"I think you know why I wanted to talk to you, Toshiro," Isshin began. He clasped his hands together and brought his arms to rest on his knees as he leaned forward towards the man that was a mere child compared to his years. Toshiro was actually about Karin's age really, if you compared human years to shinigami years.

Toshiro forced himself to hold the hard gaze from Karin's father. "Yes, sir, I believe I might." Suddenly, Toshiro felt so hot under the collar that he would probably have melted his bankai on his body temperature alone.

"You're a smart kid," Isshin smirked evilly, then grew serious. "Listen. I only have two biological daughters. I count Rukia as my daughter, sure, but I trusted the person that I knew was being intimate with her, as it was my son, and I knew she meant the world to him. You, I need assurances from, and I also need to remind you of something. You are dating a princess from _the_ Royal Family of the Soul Society. Of the Kurosaki Clan. The highest noble family in the entire Soul Society. You realize that if you aren't in this relationship for the long haul, you have ruined any chances she might have had at finding a proper suitor, correct?"

Toshiro nodded. The subtle increase in Isshin's reiatsu was making him sweat bullets, not to mention it was making his breathing even more erratic. "Y-Yes, sir, I do. But you should know that I don't plan on leaving her, or letting any other suitors near her unless she wills it. I love Karin, or we wouldn't have done what we have." He swallowed again, and began to gain courage as he continued. "I'm not like most of the guys in the Seireitei. I believe that when you take things to this level, its for keeps. She's the first woman I've ever felt this way about, and I know she is the only one I ever will feel this way about. You have no worries of me hurting her, Kurosaki-dono. I'm here to protect her, and love her for as long as she'll have me around. And from her views on love and relationships, I'd say she's in this for the 'long haul,' as well."

Isshin was touched, he couldn't lie, but he had to test him with words that only someone serious about this subject wouldn't cringe at. "That's all fine and everything, but if that's the case, I'll need to see a ring on her finger soon."

Toshiro was prepared for this, and produced a ring box from his pocket. He opened it to show the Spirit King the ring. "This ring does not have diamonds, as it appears to have, but these are crystal scales from Hyorinmaru. In other words, these are pieces of my soul. Nothing less will do for the woman I love. And though I would never spy on her, or be the jealous type and have to keep tabs on her, these will also allow me to find her in case something happens and she is captured, or is injured somewhere and unable to call for help." Toshiro looked the Soul King square in the eyes before lowering himself to the floor and bowing his head to the floor in respect toward Isshin. "I realize that I should have done this before taking things this far with our relationship, but, with your permission, sir, I would like to formally ask for your daughter's hand in marriage."

Isshin was stunned. Inside, he was practically giddy. "Oh, raise up, Toshiro. You have my blessing. And may you both be eternally happy." He stood up and surprised Toshiro when he motioned for the boy to stand as well, and he wrapped him in a hug. "Welcome to the family, son."

They heard footsteps in the hallway which alerted them to Karin's return. Both men sat back down and Isshin winked at him as he stood back up. Karin walked in and threw the candy bar in her father's face, and he just barely caught it before it connected with his nose.

"Here, Dad. Don't ruin your dinner, or Yuzu will kill you." She hugged her father. "Now get out of here. I'll see you at the meeting tomorrow night, Dad."

"Alright, sweetie." He kissed her on the forehead. "Later, Toshiro!" he waved his hand nonchalantly as he turned to walk out.

Karin walked over to her boyfriend and inspected him from head to toe, pushing his hair from his forehead as she searched for any marks. "Well, you look alright...any internal injuries I should know about?" She smirked when he smiled at her.

He smiled at her sense of humor. "I am fine, Karin," Toshiro hugged her close. "Would you like to go out for dinner before I have to go back to the Soul Society?"

"Sounds like a plan," she smiled and she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "What did you have in mind?"

"Oh, nothing fancy, just something quick. I'm not completely hungry, but I could eat. But you're not fully dressed yet."

"Huh?" she looked herself over, seeing that she had jeans, a shirt—which she finally realized was inside out and quickly corrected that-and socks on; all she was missing were her shoes, and maybe she should brush her hair. "What do you mean?" she asked, confusion masking her features.

He took both of her hands in his and looked directly in her eyes, which wasn't hard, as he was only about two inches taller than her. "Karin, I have something to ask you," he began as he got on one knee in front of her. "We've known each other for quite a while, now. Honestly, I think I really did have a crush on you back then, when I helped you with your soccer game. I just didn't realize it until I saw you again at that captain's meeting where your brother became a captain. You took my breath away. That may sound a little weird considering how old I am. But while I may physically be older than you, emotionally and mentally I'm actually the same age." He swallowed hard, for once unable to read her expression...and it was unnerving. "I know that you're still in school, and I would never jeopardize that. However, I do want you to be with me forever." He pulled out the box and opened it, revealing the ring. "Karin Kurosaki, will you marry me?"

Karin was speechless, to say the least. While she never dreamed about girly things like getting married, or the like, she knew deep down that she had always wanted something like this to happen. Tears filled her eyes as she looked at the ring. It was beautiful, but not too extravagant, as he knew she wasn't that interested in huge jewels. It was a simple gold band, with a small cluster if six diamonds, surrounding a single diamond in the middle. She looked into his eyes, and could see that he was starting to sweat, waiting patiently for her answer. She smiled warmly at him as a few of the tears fell from her eyes.

"Yes! Yes, Toshiro, I will marry you!" And she launched herself into his arms so hard and fast that he lost his footing and fell backwards onto the floor, with her on top of him. He actually laughed at the reaction as he held her close as she pressed her lips to his, kissing him passionately.

When she pulled away, he raised them to a sitting position so that he could slide the ring on her finger. "These look like diamonds, but they are not. They are scales from Hyorinmaru," he explained everything as he had to Isshin.

"God, Toshiro," she could feel new tears welling up in her eyes. _What the fuck is wrong with me? I'm not a crybaby!_ She was truly touched that he would go to that length to make sure she was okay.

He kissed her gently on the lips. "I love you, Karin."

"I love you, too, Toshiro."

As they got ready to leave for dinner, Karin stole a glance at her hand. _Karin Hitsugaya_..._I __actually love how that sounds..._

As they were walking to get food, a hell butterfly flew around Toshiro's head and he held out his finger for it to land on. He listened to the message.

_"An emergency captain's meeting is being held tomorrow morning at the Division 1 Meeting Hall. All captains are required to attend! Repeat! An emergency captain's meeting is being held at the Division 1 Meeting Hall. That is all."_

"What is it, Toshiro?" Karin asked. As the message was only intended for Toshiro, he was the only one to hear it.

"A captain's meeting tomorrow morning. No doubt to discuss what's been found in Hueco Mundo." They grew silent for a moment as Karin waited for Toshiro to send the hell butterfly back with confirmation that he had heard the message. He looked at her and could just hear her mind churning with thoughts and worries about Aizen's possible return. He pushed a stray hair out of her eyes. "Stop it. We'll make sure he's dead this time; there's nothing to worry about." He smiled warmly at her. "Come on; I for one am starving."

They decided on fast food, as Toshiro had all but fallen in love with McDonald's french fries. Karin had finally understood how her brother had enjoyed watching Rukia discover new things about the Living Realm, as she had truly enjoyed watching Toshiro's face light up with delight at how delicious those fried potatoes were. After that quick meal, they went to the park and walked around a bit. Their date ended at the apartment where they embraced intimately once more.

Toshiro stroked her hair as she lay her head on his chest. "I should be going soon. If Rangiku sees that I'm not there in the morning, I'll never hear the end of it," he says softly.

Even Karin couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth next, "Please stay the night, Toshiro. At least until I fall asleep." Her eyes were already beginning to fall closed, heavy with exhaustion.

Toshiro's eyes widened at the vulnerability behind her words, but then he smiled. With a yawn, he replied, "Of course, Karin." He continued to stroke her hair until he heard her breathing even out in sleep. It wasn't long before the lull of it began to make his eyes droop and soon he was asleep as well.

* * *

Ichigo got up the next morning and grabbed a cup of coffee. His classes were canceled again today, which worked out perfectly since he had the captain's meeting to go to. For once, he was dressed and ready for the day before his wife was.

Rukia came out of their bedroom and couldn't help but giggle at the sight of her husband in his shihakusho and captain's haori, drinking coffee at the kitchen table. For some reason, it just struck her as humorous, because he seemed out of place.

"What?" he asked, annoyed that she was laughing at him. "Do I have something on my face, or something?"

Rukia shook her head. "No, its just that you look so out of place dressed like that sitting at the table. It looks more like a costume than a uniform."

"Whatever," Ichigo shook his head and downed the last of his coffee. He walked over to Rukia after putting his cup in the sink. He kissed her softly on the lips. "See you later, midget. Since my classes are canceled today, I'll come by the clinic after the meeting. Dad will want to update his clone, anyway."

"Bye, Dad!" Nel called out as she rushed out the door.

"Bye, Nel. Good luck at practice!" Ichigo returned.

Rukia smiled. "Bye; see you later."

Ichigo pulled out his zanpakuto and opened a senkaimon to the Royal Realm to get his father for the meeting. As a member of the Royal Family, he had access to that realm at any time, as did Rukia, his dad, and his sisters. However, his dad usually liked to travel via Urahara's gate at the shop so he could stop and visit for a while.

The doors opened, and he stepped inside, coming out to find his mother and father standing there in front of him.

"Good morning, Mom," Ichigo smiled as he hugged her tightly. It still felt strange to be able to see her again. He stepped back and looked at his father. "You ready, Goat Chin?"

"You see, Masaki? He has no respect for me!" Isshin began with the fake tears.

"Oh, grow up, Isshin...although, you really should trim your beard, dear," Masaki teased him.

"Now my beautiful wife has turned against me!" he wailed, earning a sharp smack to the back of his head. "Enough, Isshin. Get going before you two are late," she laughed.

"Mom's right. Come on, Dad," Ichigo turned and opened a senkaimon to the Seireitei, coming out right at the entrance to the 1st Division headquarters. The entered the meeting hall and everyone bowed in respect to Isshin and his heir. They saw everyone except Shunsui, who was always 'fashionably late,' and Toshiro, who was usually early.

Everyone had risen after Isshin's signal, and moved to their places in line, Isshin going up to stand next to the head captain, and Ichigo standing across from Ukitake, and next to Urahara. Shunsui filtered in about ten minutes after the meeting was supposed to start. They waited almost ten minutes more for Toshiro to show up, when finally he burst into the hall, panting for breath. He shunpoed to his place on the other side of Urahara and straightened his haori, then running a hand through his hair.

Toshiro was sweating profusely, and his face was blood red; whether that was from embarrassment, or exhaustion, no one could differentiate.

As this was the real Isshin, and not the clone that had spoken with the young captain last night, and had no idea about Toshiro being with his daughter yesterday, he could only assume that the captain had merely overslept. Ichigo also had no idea of Toshiro's whereabouts yesterday, so he didn't suspect anything either. Soi Fon gave her 3rd seat a strange look as both Yoruichi and Urahara could barely contain their laughter, as they knew where the captain had been. Isshin's clone had filled both of them in on that one last night over a few bottles of sake.

Yamamoto cleared his throat and shot a disapproving look at Toshiro before calling the meeting to order. "Attention everyone. We are here to discuss the findings of Captain Urahara and 3rd Seat Yoruichi Shihoin after their investigation in Hueco Mundo. You may both have the floor." They each stepped forward, and Yoruichi nodded to Kisuke, telling him to begin.

"I may as well cut to the chase. Somehow, Aizen is alive," Kisuke let that sink in as murmurs abounded in the room. After a moment, he continued. "He's surrounded himself with adjuchas, but he does not appear to be reassembling an army of espada as he had last time we dealt with him. His motives aren't clear, and while he is alive, his reiatsu signature was tainted. It was almost like the signature of a hollow in there from what we could analyze. I'm afraid I cannot explain that, but there it is." He nodded for Yoruichi to continue.

She nodded in return. "As far as the power level of these adjuchas, they are the weakest we've ever dealt with, which is surprising, but it at least tells us that he, in fact, is not raising espada this time. Even Aizen's power level was shockingly low. I'm afraid we are still in the dark as to what his plans are." She stepped back into formation, indicating that she was finished with her report.

"Very well, then," Yamamoto sighed. "We will send a team to Hueco Mundo to confront Aizen and finish him once and for all." He looked to Ichigo. "Captain Kurosaki. You will lead the team. I will give you two days to choose your team members." He addressed everyone now. "We must all keep a watchful eye for anything suspicious here, or in the Living Realm. Aizen may be planning to invade the Royal Realm as he attempted before. Everyone is to be on alert. This meeting is adjourned." And he tapped his cane on the floor twice, effectively ending the meeting.

Zaraki immediately approached Ichigo. "I want in," was all he said.

Ichigo thought for a moment. If Aizen pulled some arrancars out of his ass, they would need a powerhouse like Kenpachi. "Fine. So that's one captain. Hey, Byakuya. I'd like Renji on the team, as well," Ichigo requested of his brother-in-law.

"So be it. I will relay the message to him," Byakuya nodded as he walked out of the hall.

Ichigo turned to Kisuke and Yoruichi. "Since you two have scouted the place, I'd like at least one of you to come with me. You know what to expect, and I wouldn't want to go in blind." They both nodded in agreement.

"Count us both in," Kisuke answered. "Nemu can cover while I'm gone."

Ichigo stood there, thinking for a moment. "I want Rukia in on this, as she went to Hueco Mundo before. So that's Kenpachi, Yoruichi, Kisuke, Renji, and Rukia." He thought for a moment. Chad was with them before, but he was out of town, and while he knew that Chad wouldn't see it this way, he didn't want to interfere with his budding music career. For a moment, he considered Orihime, but she was so traumatized after being kidnapped by Aizen before, that he didn't want to put her through that again. He sure as hell wasn't taking his sisters. As he was thinking, he saw Captain Unohana pass by, and then it hit him. "Captain Unohana?"

"Yes, Captain Kurosaki," she bowed in respect as he was a member of the Royal Family.

"Stop that, we're equals right now; both captains. There's no need to bow to me." He shook his head. "Anyway, I was wondering if I might borrow Hanataro for this mission. He was a great help and an excellent healer when I rescued Rukia all those years ago. We could use a good healer, just in case."

"I'm sure my fourth seat would be glad to accompany you. He thinks highly of both you and Rukia." She smiled warmly at the younger captain. "I will let him know." And she continued out of the hall.

"Okay everyone. Do whatever you need to do to prepare yourselves, and we'll meet at Sokyoku Hill in two days time. See you then," Ichigo said, and everyone nodded, and dispersed. Ichigo's dad placed a hand on his shoulder. "Well done, son. Now, let's get going. The sooner we get this little meeting at Kisuke's over, the sooner I can get back to your mother." He smiled widely. "She and I have a private evening planned, if you catch my drift," he said as he elbowed his son in the ribs jokingly.

Ichigo though he was going to be sick. "What the hell are you thinking talking about that shit with your son! Are you trying to scar me for life?"

"Aww, come on, Ichigo! Don't you want another little brother, or sister?" Isshin laughed, enjoying the torture he was putting his son through right now. That is, until Ichigo's fist collided with his face.

"I said, shut up, Goat Face!" Ichigo angrily pulled out his zanpakuto and opened the senkaimon that would take them back to Karakura.

"You really did deserve that, you know," Yoruichi grinned at Isshin, who was still holding his jaw. She could barely contain her laughter.

Isshin rubbed his cheek and glared at his son before breaking into his normal goofy grin. "Is that all you've got, son! I'm afraid married life has made you weak!"

Ichigo turned and glared at his father, grabbing him by the front of his purple haori, a sign that he was from the Royal Realm. "Want me to go bankai on your ass, old man?" He purposely let his hollow's conscious leak through a little bit, making his voice more menacing, and his eyes changed colors. But Isshin just laughed at him, and released burst of spiritual pressure so massive that Kisuke and Yoruichi cringed.

"Son, you wouldn't last two seconds against my bankai, even if you were in your final ressureccion form. Now get through the senkaimon before I school you." Ichigo let go of him and started walking through the gate.

"You shouldn't teased him so, Isshin," Yamamoto smiled at his former student's antics. He hadn't changed a bit.

"Aww, I'm just toughening him up a bit, sensei," Isshin waved the thought away, then followed his son through the gate, followed by Yoruichi and Kisuke.

Yamamoto shook his head. "Youngsters these days..."

When they exited the portal in Urahara's basement, Ichigo turned to Kisuke and Yoruichi. "See you guys tonight. Come on, Dad. Rukia's probably chomping at the bit to find out what happened."

They climbed the ladder, and were about to leave when Kisuke stopped them, a mischievous grin on his face. "Wait, Isshin. You'll want this," Kisuke said, pulling the ketsumyaku out of his haori band placing it in his friend's hand.

"Thanks," Isshin said cautiously, noting his friend's expression, and walked after his son to the clinic. Once outside, they shunpoed all the way there.

"What do you think his reaction to Karin's actions will be? Another round of sake tonight?" Yoruichi smiled cattily at Kisuke.

Kisuke shook his head. "I think Ichigo will be the one we need to worry about. Poor Toshiro may not be with us much longer..."

* * *

While his dad stopped at the clinic, Ichigo continued on to the apartment to get back in his body. After making sure things were in order there, he headed back to the clinic. He took over on the patients for a moment so his dad could meld with the clone and 'update' his memories. He walked behind the front desk and leaned over to give Rukia a kiss on the crown of her head.

"Who's next?" he asked, looking at the computer screen in front of his wife.

"Kino-san. Broken finger," she answered, looking up at him with a teasing smirk. "Are you qualified to handled that?"

"How many times did I set your broken fingers before Dad knew you were living here? Yes, I can handle that." He playfully smacked her on the arm. "Go ahead and send them back," he said as he walked back into the patient rooms.

The day went on without incident, both Ichigo continuing to help his father with the day's patients, and soon, they were closing up the clinic.

"What time do we need to be at Urahara's?" Rukia asked.

"Some time around eight," Ichigo answered. "What about Nel? Will she be okay by herself?"

"She's spending the night with a friend tonight," Rukia answered.

"Mmmm, so we have the apartment to ourselves tonight, huh?" he pulled her into a hug.

As Rukia saw Isshin coming out of the back of the clinic, she pulled away from Ichigo, her face a bright shade of crimson. She only hoped that her father-in-law didn't feel her reiatsu spike at the thought of a night alone with her husband. She cleared her throat. "Dad? I'm assuming Karin was okay, last night?" Ichigo gave her a funny look, but said nothing. Rukia hadn't mentioned anything about Karin being in trouble.

"Yeah, she was just spending time with Toshiro and didn't hear her phone ring." Isshin sighed. "Ahh...young love..."

Suddenly, Ichigo pieced it together. _Toshiro was with Karin last night...and he was late to the meeting this morning..._ His voice was low and menacing, rivaling his voice when he goes Vizard. "He's a dead man!"

Rukia, sensing why Ichigo was upset, tried to reign him in. "What's wrong, Ichigo?"

"Toshiro spent the night with Karin last night! He was late to the meeting this morning, which tells me that he and my sister...y-you know!"

Rukia punched him in the gut and he doubled over in pain. "BAKA! So what if they did? She wouldn't do anything she wasn't ready for! You know Karin better than that!"

"You will not kill my future son-in-law," Isshin spoke, a tone of finality in his voice. "I have it on good authority that we will see a ring on Karin's finger any day now, if not tonight. Act surprised."

"Yeah, he better marry her after this! No wonder he was blushing so hard when he ran in there like that!" Ichigo continued to rant.

"Shut up, Strawberry! Now you know how Byakuya must have felt when he realized that I wasn't exactly pure before our wedding!" Rukia almost laughed at how overprotective he was when it came to his sisters. _Gods, I hope he doesn't find out about Yuzu and Shuuhei... She hasn't been training for the entire time she spends in Soul Society. Sometimes being the 'trusted older sister' is more stress than its worth!_

Renji wasn't at the meeting that night, and neither was Tatsuki, as Renji had already been filled in by Captain Kuchiki, and he had in turn told Tatsuki. Byakuya had been kind enough to allow Renji to spend the two days before the mission with her and their son. As for the Ichigo and the rest of his squad in the living world, they were gathered in the back room of the Urahara Shoten.

"So Aizen's still alive. When do we leave?" Karin asked eagerly.

"_You_ are not leaving. _We_ leave in two days," Ichigo answered.

"What the fuck, Ichigo? I'm not a child anymore!" Karin protested.

"I don't care, Karin! As your commanding officer, I ban you from this mission! End of discussion!"

"Karin, he's got a point. What your big oaf of an over-protective brother is trying to say, is that he doesn't want Aizen to be able use you against him or any of us. You know we'd be distracted if Aizen got to you," Rukia explained. "Neither one of us want that." She shot Ichigo a sideways glare. "In fact, if I hadn't had experience with Aizen before, he probably would have banned me from the mission, as well."

"I want in," Uryuu spoke. "I can't sit idly by and let someone else take on Aizen. Let me come with you." The Quincy still harbored a strong hatred for the rogue soul reaper for what he did to Orihime.

"Uryuu..." Orihime shot him a worried glance, not wanting her fiance anywhere near Aizen.

"You're welcome to come if you wish, as you've dealt with him before. The offer is open to you, as well, Orihime, but I didn't want you to feel like you had to come with us."

Orihime steeled herself. "If you need me, I'll go. Otherwise, I'd rather never see that bastard's face again."

"Very well, Orihime. You can stay behind in case he gets past us and comes here." Ichigo sighed. "I think that pretty well covers everything."

"WAIT!" Isshin yelled over everyone. "Now that the serious stuff has been covered, I have an announcement to make!" He grabbed Karin's left hand and raised it so high in the air that she almost had to stand up. "My little Karin is engaged!"

"DAD! That's my business to announce! Not yours!" She hauled off and punched him, sending him flying into the wall on the other side of the room.

"Karin, congratulations!" Rukia rushed to her sister-in-law at the same time Yuzu hugged her as well.

"I take it that Toshiro will live, then," Yoruichi smirked at Ichigo.

"Whatever," he muttered. "They aren't married yet."

Kisuke laughed. "Yeah, I bet Byakuya said the same thing."

* * *

The only slightly deformed copy of Aizen held the finished product in his hands. It honestly looked the same as the small item that had turned him into the being he was now; the item that continued to change him daily. Over the unknown time that had passed, the nerves and synapses in his once simple brain had fired off equation after equation, stepping ever closer to completing the experiments leading to the tiny, candy-sized ball he held in his hands.

"Finally, its finished. My plan can come to fruition," he mused. Suddenly, his body seized with intense pain, but he clutch his creation tightly in his fist. After several minutes of muscles contracting and releasing, the spasms ceased, and up rose a complete copy of Sosuke Aizen. He walked to a nearby metal surface and observed the changes with a sinister smile. "At last, I have fully returned, and that simpleton arrancar is no more. And just in time. No doubt Urahara and Yoruichi have alerted the Soutaicho, and they are mobilizing a team to eliminate me." He looked down at the object in his hands. "Come find me, Kurosaki. Its exactly what I want you to do."

* * *

_**AN: As I mentioned before, the next chapter will be on hold for a while as my husband and I collaborate on our story. No title as of yet, but be on the lookout for a new fic from me! And once more, I will reiterate: I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS ONE! I will try to actually write for both at the same time, but we'll see how that goes. Just be patient with me! *^_^***_

Chapter 7: The Assignment


	8. Chapter 8: Into the Fray

A/N: Yes, I am still alive! Sorry about the insanely long wait on this chapter, everyone. Life got in the way of finding time to actually write. This chapter is a little depressing, just a warning. I was not in a happy place when I wrote the last part of this chapter. So, if you are very emotionally sensitive, get some tissues handy. But otherwise, I hope its worth the wait! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8: Into the Fray

They lay together in silence, just relishing in the feel of being in each other's arms. Renji had told Tatsuki the day before about the mission. He stroked her hair, gently running his hands through her dark locks, his mind briefly wandering to the observation that she was letting it grow out a little again. She had decided to cut it again after she had graduated from high school. It was still short, but was almost to her shoulders now.

"You'll be back, right? You'll be careful?" She knew she had asked that several times already, but she couldn't help but to still feel nervous about the whole thing. She also realized that he couldn't be 100% sure that he would return to her and their son. That, unfortunately, was mostly up to fate.

"Of course, I will, Tats," Renji said softly, hating that he wasn't so sure of that fact himself. He had finally achieved true happiness...only to have it potentially ripped away from him. "We'll take care of Aizen, and be back before you even realize we're gone." He knew she had been stressed out lately with her grandfather in the hospital, and this was the last thing she needed right now, but it couldn't be helped.

It was the night before the mission. Renji was to report back to the Seireitei at 0600 hours to gather Kenpachi and Hanataro before leaving on the mission. She was planning on meeting him when he returned to Urahara's before they all left for Hueco Mundo. They had turned off their phones, and had not left the house since yesterday. All they had done was take care of their son together, and spend time together like a normal family.

"You better be, Renji. You'd better come back to me in one piece, or I'll have Hime put you back together so I can kick your ass myself!" Tatsuki truly hoped he didn't hear the tears in her voice. Hiding the sadness with a bit of humor usually worked.

But Renji was never really fooled; he just always let her believe she had hidden the true depth of her feelings. He knew her well enough to notice the tremor in her voice, though he doubted anyone else could detect it. It was just one of those quirks you only notice if you're truly intimate with someone for a prolonged period of time. He laughed, not letting her know that he saw straight through the mask. "And I truly believe that, love. I truly do."

"I wish I could go with you," Tatsuki said again for the umpteen-billionth time. God knows she would love to beat the hell out of Aizen to relieve some of her stress.

"I know, but Ryuu needs one of his parents here. We can't risk both of our lives." He looked down at her. "Besides; you've got to run the division while Ichigo and Rukia are gone."

Tatsuki sighed heavily and looked at the clock on the nightstand, showing the time to be just after midnight. "You need to get to sleep, or you'll be useless tomorrow."

"Yeah, I should, huh." Renji pulled her closer, if that were even possible, and kissed the crown of her head. "Goodnight, Tatsuki. I love you."

"Goodnight, Renji. I love you, too."

* * *

Rukia and Ichigo clutched tightly to each other that night as they made love. They had the apartment to themselves, as Nel was staying with Yuzu tonight and would stay there until they returned from the mission. Yuzu loved Nel, and Nel loved spending time with her 'Aunt Zu' as she called her.

Rukia had the sinking suspicion that things were about to change for the worst. Ichigo simply wasn't sure what tomorrow would bring. Although, Ichigo could sense that Rukia's unease was rooted to something else.

"I'm not leaving Hueco Mundo without you, and you're not going to be in a situation where you have to leave without me. I'll make sure that everyone gets back safe and sound."

"I know, but I can't help feeling like this is all going to end. All of this that we've grown accustomed to and love. That our lives are going to change drastically."

"Shh," he soothed as he stroked her hair. "Everything will be fine. We'll kill this bastard for good, and we'll never have to deal with him again. Everything will be as it should be."

"I hope you're right, Ichigo. I really hope you're right."

"Of course I'm right, midget!" he argued playfully. "Now, as your captain, I order you to get some sleep. I want you at your best, tomorrow."

Rukia laughed, despite her mood. "_Hai_, Captain Kurosaki." She giggled and saluted him as she sat up in bed, not bothering to cover herself from her husband's eyes as he had seen all she had to offer so many times before.

"At ease, Lieutenant Kurosaki," he laughed and sat up beside her, taking in the breathtaking curves of her naked body. "Otherwise, you may be keeping me up much...," he kissed her shoulder, "...much...," he kissed her neck, "...later...," he finally reached her lips, each of them releasing their very souls into the kiss. "Goodnight, Midget," he said softly.

"Goodnight, Strawberry," she smiled as she snuggled back into his chest.

* * *

The morning came much too soon for everyone. The aura surrounding the team members gathered at the Urahara Shoten was that of uncertainty, but also determination. It was 7 in the morning, and they were waiting for Renji to return from the Seireitei with Kenpachi and Hanataro to join them in Kisuke's basement training ground. Everyone was baffled by the interaction between the regular residents of the shop.

"I swear to you, Jinta Hanakari! If you don't study for that exam and pass it, I'll kick your ass! Your grades have started to come up this semester, and if you lose that baseball scholarship, you'll be wishing for _konso_! Do I make myself clear?" Yoruichi screeched at the young man.

"Yes, Ma'am." Jinta bowed his head as the woman berated him, knowing it best not to make eye contact when she was on a rant. But as much as it sounded otherwise, he knew that Yoruichi was hard on him because she cared. He would never admit it, but he saw her as a mother figure. Ever since she had officially shown herself to them, she had stuck around, and actually become part of their lives. He blushed as he suddenly found himself wrapped tightly in her arms.

"Whether you know it or not, Jinta, I love you like my own son, which you practically are." She let go of him and punched him in the shoulder with a smirk on her face. "I meant what I said, though." She turned to Ururu. "Don't let him pick on you too much, Ururu. You have my permission to punch him if he gets in your way."

The young woman smiled up at her mother figure. "Yes, Ma'am." She reached up to hug Yoruichi, who returned the hug tightly. "I'll see you and Urahara-san when you return, because I know you will."

Kisuke turned to face the two young adults he had cared for since they were children. "You two try not to give Tessai too much trouble alright?" Which Ururu and Jinta knew was the shopkeeper's own way of showing he loved them.

"Yes, sir," they said at the same time.

Uryuu touched Orihime on the shoulder, bringing her attention away from that scene.

"Be careful, Uryuu," Orihime looked into his eyes, her own swimming with unshed tears.

He pushed a strand of her auburn hair behind her ear, careful not to dislodge her hairpin placed in its usual spot. "Quincies never lose," he smiled.

Orihime surprised him with a deep frown, followed by an uncharacteristic slap to the face. "Uryuu Ishida! I don't want to hear any of your Quincy bravado!" She took a deep breath and willed herself not to cry. "This isn't the time for foolish 'Quincies are better than Shinigamis' bullshit! All I want to hear from you is that you will be careful, and that you will come back to me." She blushed as she realized she had lost control of her emotions and smiled at him apologetically.

The fierceness in her voice—not to mention her hand—was enough to make him wipe the smile off of his face and touch hers gently. "I'm sorry, my Hime," he said softly, pulling her close as the tears finally fell from her eyes. "I didn't mean to upset you. Of course I'll be careful. I want nothing more than to come back to you and tell you that we killed that bastard for good, this time, and that you will no longer have to be haunted by your nightmares. Besides," he continued, bringing her hand up into view between them, "This ring is a promise that we will be married. I always keep my promises." He smiled softly at her.

Ichigo reached to put his arm around Rukia as they watched their two friends. He hugged her close and then kissed the top of her head. He could feel the anxiety radiating off of her in waves. "We'll be okay, you know," he said quietly, so only she could hear.

Rukia only nodded, trying like mad to convince herself of that. She looked into his amber eyes, and that was all she needed to calm her nerves. She could see that he truly believed that this mission would be successful. She took a deep breath to steady herself. "Okay. I'll trust you on this. But if you're wrong, strawberry, I'll beat you into next Tuesday."

Ichigo chuckled softly. "I mean it, midget. We can do this. Aizen won't come back this time. I'll make sure of it."

They were interrupted by the opening of senkaimon, depositing Renji, Kenpachi, and Hanataro into Kisuke's basement. Tatsuki ran to her husband, handing him Ryuu.

Renji held his son tightly to him, earning a small smile from the boy. "You take care of your mommy, Ryuu. I'll be back soon, okay, little one?" He kissed his son's head gingerly before handing him back to Tatsuki. "Take care of yourself, Tats. I wanna be able to pick up right where we left off, alright?"

Tatsuki nodded, not letting the tears that were clouding her vision fall. She was stronger than this. "I will, Renji. I love you," she said, kissing him quickly. She didn't want to embarrass him in front of the others.

"Uh, uh," he said. He took Ryuu and handed him to Rukia. "Here, hold your nephew for a moment." Once Ryuu was safely in his 'Auntie Rukia's' arms, Renji grabbed Tatsuki and shunpoed a good distance from the group. Once there, he pulled her close and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. He kissed her like it was the last time he would get the privilege, and he knew that just might be true. He didn't know what they would encounter; no one did. And to be on the safe side, he wanted a happy memory to take with him. "I will come back to you, Tatsuki. I swear it. No matter what I have to do, I will be back."

Tatsuki hastily wiped the tears away that had fallen. "I'll hold you to that, Renji." She smiled brightly at him. "Let's get you back to the others before they start thinking we're doing the nasty in Urahara's basement."

He laughed softly. "Good idea. I'll never hear the end of it." He grabbed her and shunpoed back to the group.

Tatsuki reached for her son, raising his little hand to wave to the others. "Wave 'bye-bye' to Daddy, Uncle Ichigo and Auntie Rukia, Ryuu."

Rukia surprised Tatsuki by hugging her tightly and whispering in her ear. "It will all be okay, Tatsuki; my sister-in-arms and in-law," she said and with a kiss to Ryuu's head, she turned and walked to the portal that would take them to Hueco Mundo. Uryuu had already been through the spirit particle converter, and they were ready to leave.

Tatsuki and Orihime watched until the portal closed before turning to leave. They bowed to Tessai, who had kept the portal open for them to pass through. He bowed in return and watched as the two climbed the ladder and monitored their reiatsu as they left the shop, making note to check in on them while the others were gone. It was the least he could do for the others while they were gone.

* * *

Rukia looked around at the landscape of Hueco Mundo. Nothing had changed. It was still the desolate wasteland she remembered.

"Alright," Ichigo began. "Yoruichi. Urahara. Lead the way." Both nodded and took the lead.

Before long, the ruins of Los Noches could be seen in the distance. Ichigo sighed. It was a sight he really hoped never to see again. So many bad memories sprang to mind. And when the fallen dome of the palace came into his vision, the memory of attacking Uryuu when his hollow had taken over fully was as clear as if it had happened just yesterday.

Uryuu seemed to sense where Ichigo's mind was wandering, and spoke. "You shouldn't dwell on the past. You can't change it, and despite what I may have said before, I never blamed you for it. You need to focus, Ichigo."

Ichigo's eyes widened before he nodded his agreement. They had to be successful this time. If they failed, Aizen could become even more powerful than he had been before.

* * *

Tatsuki had many memories of her grandfather; all of them good, happy memories. He was always so full of life, never needing help from anyone. So to see him like she saw him now was killing her inside.

She observed an oxygen mask attached to his face, covering most of it. He was barely conscious, dozing off every few minutes or so, only to wake up and barely be able to speak a greeting to her as if she had just entered the room.

She had to actually keep telling herself that this was not a bad dream. This was actually her grandfather lying there...and it brought her-Tatsuki Abarai-almost to tears. But she wouldn't let him see how painful it was to watch him suffer like this. She smiled warmly at him as if nothing were wrong.

Of course, she knew—as she was a shinigami—that there was the extremely slim chance that she might run across him in the Soul Society one day. He did actually radiate a low level of _reiatsu_. But that was of little comfort to her, as she began to worry that he'll materialize in the worst districts of the Rukongai. _He doesn't deserve that_, she told herself. _He's a good man, lived a long, good, full life. He deserves to end up in the nicest district available...but I know that isn't up to me_.

Her mother didn't want to tell her how bad he was. She guessed her mother thought it would be better that she just get a call from her one day saying he had died, and she wouldn't even know why that happened out of the blue. Since Tatsuki became a shingami, and after graduating high school, she hasn't had as much time to spend with her grandparents. She used to go see them every day after school. Without fail. She would do her homework there, and then go home later in the day. She was there every weekend almost. Theirs was her home away from home.

She almost lost her composure when she had to help her Papa drink from a straw. She had to move his mask for him and place the straw in his mouth. But she didn't cry. She didn't dare make him worry. She kissed him on the head. "I love you, Papa. But I have to go pick up Ryuu from the babysitter. I'll try to get back to see you soon. Hopefully you'll be back home by then. But deep down, she knew he wasn't going to leave.

But he did leave about a week or so later. He got to go back to the nursing home he had been placed in so he could get one-on-one health care to recover from the pneumonia. However, this would be his last residence.

When Tatsuki found out that he was getting worse in the nursing home, and was sick still, she wanted to go see him. The only reason she didn't was because she didn't want to catch anything, and then risk giving it to Ryuu. And so, she insisted that she be the one to send her grandfather on to the Soul Society. She refused for him to be left here to become a hollow. If she were honest with herself, she wanted to be able to say her final goodbye.

And so it came to pass that Tatsuki was there that stormy Sunday night (Monday morning, as it was after midnight) at his bedside. He was struggling to breathe. All she could think of was that this was how her mother told her that her great-grandmother had passed. It was storming, and there was a bright flash of lightning, and then this huge clap of thunder... then she just took a deep breath, let it out, and that was it. She only hoped that Papa went that easily. That he didn't suffer any more than he had already. And her hopes were not in vain. Tatsuki watched as he just stopped breathing in his sleep.

Then the surprising thing was that the soul that appeared outside of his body was that of a young man, just like the one in his pictures from when he was in the military. Dark black hair, very tall, with piercing blue eyes. He was startled to see her, she could tell.

"Tatsuki? Is that you? What happened? Why are you here?"

Tatsuki just smiled at him, and rushed to hug him as she always had since she was little. "It's a long story, Papa. I don't have a long time to tell you, but I can explain it quickly if you will just come with me." She held out her hand, and he took it.

They travelled up to the rooftop, and luckily no hollows interrupted them. She explained how she had become a shinigami, and why she was here, including her real reason for being there. He nodded, and hugged her tightly.

"I'm proud of you, Tatsuki. So strong. But you always have been. I hope you know that I have always been proud of you, and I am glad that you shared this with me." He looked away for a moment. "I don't suppose you could take me to your grandmother before you send me on, could you?"

She nodded. "Yes, but we need to be quick, Papa. The hollows I told you about could start popping up looking for souls to feed on. As much as I don't want to, I need to send you on soon so you aren't one of those souls."

He nodded in return. "I understand. I just want to say goodbye."

And so they flashed to her grandparents' house. He walked to the bedroom where Mama was sleeping. Tatsuki turned away as he kissed her cheek as she slept, and she heard him whisper something to her. She didn't know what, as she was trying to give him some privacy and still be on guard for hollows. After a few moments, her grandfather walked to her side.

"I'm ready, Tatsuki. Send me on to the Soul Society."

She drew her zanpakuto, and turned it so that the end of the hilt faced him. "I need you to kneel down, Papa."

"Is this part of the ritual?" he asked innocently.

She blushed, embarrassed. "No, you're just too tall. I can't reach your forehead."

He laughed, and did as his granddaughter had asked. Before she touched his forehead, she leaned over and hugged him one last time, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, Papa. You might forget your mortal life, just so you know. I hope you remember, though."

"Me, too, Tatsuki. I love you, too. My beautiful, strong granddaughter."

And she placed her zanpakuto to his forehead and watched as he turned into _reishi_ and disappeared before her eyes. Tears were pouring down her face at this point.

When she returned to her body, she cried herself to sleep. She hated that Renji wasn't there. She really needed the company and the comfort.

At around 1:42AM, she got the phone call from her father that Papa had passed on. This brought on a whole new barrage of tears. But she managed to get through the next day of work, and then the following two days before the funeral.

Her grandfather would have been 95 years old had he lived for two more days. She couldn't even imagine the things he had seen in his long life. From 1917 to 2012. "Papa, I only hope that wherever in Rukongai you ended up, that you are happy and safe."

* * *

A/N: I know this was depressing, but I had to get this out. If it makes you feel any better, I lost it several times while I was writing it. I promise that there will not be any more like this. I just had to get the grieving out. I'm done, now. And my heart goes out to anyone that has lost a loved one at any time in their lives. The next chapter will be more action, moving the story along. Thank you to all of my readers for your infinite patience waiting for me to post. I've been finding it hard to find time to write while working full time hours and still making time for my family. I love you all!

In loving memory of Papa, 1917 - 2012


	9. Chapter 9: The Ultimate Sacrifice

******A/N: I am sooooooo sorry that it has taken me so long to get this out. I've been working a lot of long hours, and what free time I've had I've devoted to my family. But finally, here it is, the long awaited Chapter Nine. I only hope it was worth the wait! Enjoy!**

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**The Ultimate Sacrifice**_

"It's finally completed; the tool that will let me get revenge on that substitute soul reaper." He surveyed the glass case that held the soul absorbing sword with pride. _I have made Lord Aizen proud this day._

A sudden noise to his left caused the Aizen copy to turn around sharply. What he saw behind him, made him shake with fear. "L—Lord Aizen! Is that really you?"

The former captain walked toward his subject and replied as if he had commented on the weather. "Yes, it is. I trust you have made the item according to the specifications I have been sending you?"

"Sending me, my Lord? I have been working according to what filtered into my mind. I assumed it was because I touched the pebble you always warned me to stay away from."

"Yes, I know you touched it. How else could you look like me, even think like me. Of course I was able to help you along. That 'pebble' as you called it, linked my mind to yours due to the fact that I had sealed away a part of my soul in it some years ago."

"I don't understand, my lord. I assumed it was I that came up with the idea for this sword."

An amused smile spread across the real Aizen's face. "And why would you be building a sword that can capture reishi, my faithful subject?"

"I honestly don't know, my lord. I assumed it could be used to take down Ichigo Kurosa—"

Aizen pulled his zanpakuto from his loyal subject's belly and flung off the blood that coated it. "You assume too much." He let the fallen arrancar bleed out onto the sands as he walked over to the glass enclosure that held the sword of his creation. "Excellent. It is ready." He closed his eyes and a smile crossed his face as he sensed the approach of a group of soul reapers. "And not a moment too soon…"

* * *

They stopped as they reached the ruins of Los Noches, a frown of concentration covering Yoruichi's face.

"Something doesn't feel right," she commented, as she continued to survey the area, her sense's as sharp as the cat that she turned into.

"You're right. The reiatsu feels too similar to Aizen's. There's almost no variation at all. It's different than before," Kisuke added.

"What does that mean, Kisuke?" Ichigo questioned, trying to stay calm. "Is it possible that whatever you felt before evolved?"

"Who cares, let's just go kick his ass and get out of here!" Kenpachi roared, already walking as if to pass by Ichigo.

"I think not."

They all snapped around to see that the owner of that voice was Aizen standing before them with no signs of injury whatsoever. It was as if the battle between himself and Ichigo never happened.

"How are you still alive, you bastard," Ichigo snarled, his hand on Zangetsu, ready to draw.

"Surprised?" Aizen smirked. "I'm sure you are." He took several steps forward towards them. "That's for me to know, and you to find out."

"Kisuke! Open a garganta! Now!" Uryuu shouted, snapping everyone out of their shock and back to attention. Kisuke did so, and everyone filed through until only Kenpachi, Ichigo and Rukia were left.

"Come on! We weren't prepared for this! Let's get out of here and regroup!" Renji shouted. Kenpachi instead stalked closer to Aizen. Kisuke quickly performed a kido bind on Kenpachi and another one to transport his hulking form back through the garganta. Rukia was right behind Ichigo.

"Not so fast, you," Aizen snarled as he roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her back. And before Rukia could react to being within his grasp, Aizen shoved the sword he had created straight into her stomach. He leaned forward so that he could whisper in her ear in a voice so cold, so calculating that it made the ice sword wielder shiver with fear. "I could care less about the others. I'm after the soul you carry inside you." Rukia shivered again, this time in disgust because he was so close to her, as his breath touched her ear. "And don't be mistaken; it's not your soul I'm after. It's that of your unborn child!"

Rukia's blood ran cold at that statement. _What is he talking about? _"No…" she muttered aloud. _I'm pregnant…?_ As if he had flicked a switch, all other thoughts left her, and from somewhere deep inside her, a strength that she could only guess was that of a maternal kind welled up inside her and she reached down, grabbing the blade that pierced her with her own bare hands, determined to pull it out of her before he could do his damage. She feared she may be too late, as she could already feel a powerful reiatsu flowing into the sword.

Ichigo turned around when he sensed her reiatsu spike, and was horrified when he saw what was happening. "RUKIA!" He shunpoed back to her as fast as he could, already preparing to call on his hollow.

_**Just say the word, King! I'll slice him till there's nothing left! No one touches Queen!**_

Aizen looked down at the blade when he felt a change in the wavelength of the reiatsu flowing into it...it was becoming unstable. Rukia had grabbed it so tightly that she had splintered it. "What are you doing, you stupid woman?" he murmured, shocked that she was capable of that.

"Saving my child," she gritted out. Tears filled her eyes with the thought that she was too late, but she would not let them fall. She would not give him that satisfaction. Aizen jerked the sword out of her, and Rukia flinched as she felt a piece of it enter her hand in the process, not to mention the pain of a sword being wrenched from her body. Aizen shunpoed out of sight just as Ichigo approached, and Rukia collapsed into Ichigo's arms, falling unconscious.

Ichigo didn't waste any time on Aizen, but focused on getting Rukia through the garganta and away from that monster. Once they were back in the basement of Urahara Shoten and the garganta was closed behind them, he frantically shouted for Tessai. "Rukia's hurt! She needs help!" They got her upstairs, and Ichigo told them what he had seen, though he didn't know the full truth.

After several hours, Tessai had been able to stabilize Rukia, but was unable to fully heal her. She lay on the futon, unconscious. Her reiatsu continued to spike, and Ichigo couldn't figure out why. He noticed that Rukia had her fist balled up so tight that her knuckles were turning white. He tried to loosen it, but he was not successful. The rest of her body was feverish, but her fist was icy cold; almost too cold to touch.

"I wouldn't bother trying," Kisuke said as he entered the room they had placed her in. "She won't let go of what she's holding."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the shopkeeper. "You seem so sure. What is she holding anyway? And how was it possible that Aizen was actually there?"

"First, I need to ask you a question, Ichigo. Has Rukia been acting strange lately? Morning sickness or sickness for no reason at any time of day, really tired, mood swings?"

Ichigo blinked rapidly in confusion. "Now that you mention it, yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Well, let me ask one more question. When was the last time you two were intimate?"

Ichigo's face went blood red. "I FAIL TO SEE HOW THAT IS ANY OF YOUR CONCERN, URAHARA! AND IT CERTAINLY ISN'T IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW!"

"Rukia is pregnant, Ichigo."

The simple statement knocked the wind out of Ichigo's lungs. He couldn't catch his breath. _Did he say what I think he did?_ "What?"

"She's pregnant. That is why her body's reiatsu is spiking and is fluctuating wildly like it is." Kisuke walked further into the room and sat down next to Ichigo. "With you and her, it was the creation of a new soul, which is what brought Aizen back to full health. Since you are both shinigami, you literally created a new life together; a brand new soul." He sighed. "From what I can figure, Aizen somehow made it back to Hueco Mundo after your battle with him years ago, and was barely surviving, but that spark in the universe when a new soul is created—not just a new life, but a new soul entirely—was apparently enough to bring his soul back from the brink of oblivion. After all. It isn't every day that an entirely new soul is created like that. Mostly, it is existing souls being reborn. Not many souls have children of their own. It takes an insane amount of reiatsu to do so. The two of you have that much reiatsu."

Kisuke gestured towards Rukia's hand. "I analyzed her hand. She's not waking up, because all of her reiatsu is focusing on what's in her hand. From what I can tell, Aizen tried to steal the soul of your child with that sword he stabbed her with, and Rukia stopped him. What resulted is that sword he stabbed her with splintered and part of it entered her hand in the process. She's focusing her reiatsu on saving the soul of your unborn child, Ichigo."

Ichigo could only stare at his wife as she lay there, motionless. _She was pregnant?! How the hell could I not notice that?! She's been sick a lot lately, and tired for no reason. _"Oh my god…Rukia…" he buried his hands in his hair as he looked at the floor. _This is exactly the reason we were going to wait…damn you, Aizen…_

* * *

Isshin rushed in to the Urahara Shoten with Karin and Yuzu in tow. Tatsuki was sitting there with Renji, Uryuu, and Orihime, as she had been called in case Tessai could not fully heal Rukia. However, she had not been able to fully heal her either. Something about the sword he had stabbed her with had prevented her reversal abilities.

"Where is she? We just heard from Kisuke what happened," Isshin grilled them frantically.

"Kisuke and Ichigo are in the back with her. She hasn't woken up yet," Tatsuki began sadly. "I guess Urahara told you everything."

"Yeah," Isshin sighed. He sat down next to them and Yuzu and Karin did the same.

Kisuke walked out right then. "Isshin; see if you can help Ichigo. As is expected, he's not taking this well at all."

Isshin only nodded and followed Kisuke back to the room and walked in. What he found, was a man broken, with his eyes filled with tears he would not let fall. Isshin knew exactly how his son was doing without him speaking, because he had been there, too once. _Damn you to hell, Aizen for putting my boy through this._ "Son."

Ichigo's head snapped up as he heard his father's voice. "Dad."

"She'll pull through this, Ichigo. She's strong. You know that."

Ichigo sighed heavily. "It's hard to think that she'll pull through when she's trying too hard to save our child's life and neglecting her own."

"That's what a parent does, son. But Rukia has enough fight in her that she'll be able to save both the child and herself. You'll see."

* * *

Aizen watched as the reiatsu in the sword continued to fluctuate violently within the glass container. Suddenly, it stabilized slightly…then the container exploded, raining glass everywhere. When the destruction cleared, before him stood a hollow. And not just any hollow…it looked strikingly like Kurosaki.

_**"Look's like dear old Mom couldn't keep me inside her completely. 'S just as well. I'd rather be out anyway."**_

Aizen grinned evilly. _This could be very interesting._

_**"What the hell are you starin' at?"**_

"Just my plan in action…or rather this is better than I had planned." Aizen smirked as an idea struck him. "Tell me, can you still connect with your mother?"

The hollow was still for a moment with eyes closed, concentrating. _**"Yeah, what of it? She seems like she's trying to hold on to the shard that got left in her hand. She's not doing so well herself, though."**_

"Perfect," Aizen drawled. "See if you can convince her to give up the ghost. Or should I say the _soul_ that she's protecting. Tell her that the only way to save you is to jab that shard into the wound in her stomach."

_**"And just why the fuck should I listen to you?"**_

"Because if she does that, you should be at full power."

The hollow's face split into a malicious grin. _**"I'm on it."**_

* * *

Ichigo brushed a strand of hair from Rukia's forehead before laying another cool wet cloth on her forehead to try to keep her body at a steady temperature.

"Son, you have to sleep sometime," Isshin said as he walked in. "Not to mention you haven't eaten anything in two days. I'll take over so you can take care of yourself."

"I won't leave her side, Dad," he replied without even looking up. "I wanna move her to the clinic. That way if something happens, we'll be in a medical facility already."

Isshin nodded. "That was my thought exactly, son. Your mother is already there, waiting to help. She's getting Rukia's bed ready as we speak."

Ichigo nodded, and without another word, picked Rukia up and carried her out of the room. Isshin only watched as his son carried his still unconscious wife out of the room. As he walked out of the room himself, he approached Kisuke. "We'll let you know if there is any change."

Urahara nodded and watched as they walked out to Isshin's car and placed Rukia in the back. He shuddered to think how he would be handling things if it had been Yoruichi in Rukia's place. It had been bad enough to see her injured from battling Aizen before. _Thank God that didn't happen to you, Yoru-ko…_

* * *

Once at the clinic, Ichigo carried Rukia in through the house entrance, so as not to alert patients in the clinic, who were apparently being taken care of by his father's clone. He walked to the room his mother was preparing and lay Rukia gently down on the bed. Without even saying a word to his mother, merely nodding at her to acknowledge her presence, he covered Rukia up and got another wet cool cloth to place on her sweat-covered forehead. Even after moving her, she still refused to open her fist.

"Son, I'll bring you something to eat. You need to keep up your strength for Rukia. You're no good to her if you don't take care of yourself."

His mother's voice was all it took to break down the barrier that held his tears at bay. He began sobbing. "D-did you hear, Mom? She's pregnant…We didn't know…we didn't know…Or I wouldn't have taken her with us…"

Masaki went to her son and held him close, an embrace he readily accepted. It broke her heart to see him like this. _Is this how he was when I died…?_ "Ichigo…I can see that you blame yourself. Rukia didn't know, or I'm sure she would have voluntarily stayed here. You can't blame yourself."

"But I'm her husband, Mom…and studying to be a doctor. How the hell could I not be to blame? I should have noticed. I—I should have realized…"

Masaki pulled back. She grabbed her son's face, gently but firmly enough to let him know that he was going to listen to her or there would be hell to pay. "You blame yourself, and you might as well be giving up on her. If she were here what would she tell you. Most likely she would be telling you to stop this."

Ichigo looked in his mother's eyes and knew she was right. _Rukia would kick my ass right now if she could see me… _He nodded to his mother, and then pulled up a chair and sat next to Rukia. "If you could bring me some soup or something, I would appreciate it. I don't think I can eat anything else right now. Thanks, Mom."

She smiled sadly at her son. "It's a parent's job to protect their children. Remember that that is all Rukia is trying to do."

Ichigo looked back at his wife. He took the cloth and wiped away some of the sweat from her face. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "You better pull through this, midget."

* * *

_…Mother…_

Rukia could hear the voice in her mind. Over and over. Amidst being able to hear everything that Ichigo, and everyone else said to her when they visited over the past-_How long have I been out?_-, there was another voice that she didn't recognize.

_…Mother…_

_Who are you?_

_ …I'm your unborn child, Mother…_

_ You're still alive? Thank God…_

_ …I won't be if you don't help me, Mother…_

Her mind became frantic. _Tell me what I have to do! Anything! I'll do it!_

_ …the shard in your hand…it holds the rest of my soul…you must return it to the rest of my soul…_

_ How do I do it? Tell me!_

_ …Once you return that part of my soul to the wound in your stomach, I'll be whole again…_

Rukia was shocked. _All I have to do is shove this into the wound in my stomach and you'll be okay again? What about the reiatsu that Aizen stole in the sword?_

…_it will return to me…_

Rukia weighed the pros and cons of this. It seemed too easy…but she wasn't going to risk not doing it and killing their child because she didn't do all she could.

…_please, Mommy…_

That did it. Rukia fought with all she was in order to regain some consciousness. Slowly, she became aware that she was in the clinic. The lights had been dimmed in the room, but she could faintly make out the white tiled walls of the small infirmary in the Kurosaki clinic. She didn't see Ichigo. She vaguely remembered him saying he was going to take a quick shower, and that Masaki was in the next room should anything happen.

She managed to pull herself to a sitting position, just as the doorknob turned. Her still somewhat bleary eyes caught the look of shock and happiness on Ichigo's face before he caught the look of determination in hers, causing his to turn to confusion.

"Rukia?"

"If this goes wrong, please forgive me, Ichigo. I love you," she said tearfully. Before he could respond, she opened her fist, revealing the shard. Reacting quickly before he could try to stop her, she plunged the shard into the wound in her stomach, causing her reiatsu to spike sharply before she fell back on the bed, unconscious again.

"RUKIA! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!"

Isshin and Masaki came running into the room at the sound of their son's scream.

Rukia's body glowed with a bright flash of light, and when the light faded, there was a figure standing by her bed. Ichigo didn't give a damn about that; he was at Rukia's side, trying to wake her.

"RUKIA! RUKIA! Answer me!" He shook her gently but firmly, trying to get her back to consciousness; but it was no use. Her body felt as cold as her hand had. "No…DAMNIT Rukia! You'd better not die on me!" He hastily felt for a pulse, and found one, but it was weak. Through the link between their zanpakuto spirits he could feel Sode no Shirayuki keeping her alive. He figured that was why she was so cold. Just like when she was trying to protect what was in her hand before. Out of instinct, he covered her with a heavy blanket to try and keep her body temperature normal.

"Son, you should look and see who's standing by her bed," Masaki said softly, afraid to speak too loudly, or the figure would disappear.

Only then did Ichigo turn and look…and was speechless. There stood an almost identical copy of Rukia. The only difference was the hair. It was a bright orange just like his. The eyes were hers; a brilliant violet. "Who…?

"Mother is only in a coma now, Father. She will be fine in time."

"Why are you calling me 'Father'?"

"Because I am your child."


End file.
